Collide
by xoxoRuflyGirl
Summary: If you love Rufus and Lily, and sometimes dream of Matt and Kelly being a couple as well, this is the story for you! This is a story about Matt and Kelly trying to stop a love that is unstoppable no matter how hard they try or not try to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Collide**_

_**Chapter 1: I Could Fall in Love**_

~Kelly~

"And cut!"

I tried my best not to sigh as the director called cut on Matt's and my kiss. Well, technically it was Rufus' and Lily's kiss. Their kisses never lasted long enough in my opinion.

Matt smiled at me. "Great job."

My heart sped up in my chest in that way it does when one runs a half marathon. "I've always been a good kisser, or course it was great!" I smiled to show I was joking.

He blushed. "Ha ha... I meant, great acting for that scene."

I looked away, a slight smile on my face. It wasn't exactly all acting, but I wasn't about to tell _him_ that! I couldn't tell anyone that. They wouldn't understand.

He gently lifted my chin with his right hand and smiled. "But your kissing isn't half bad either." He was still smiling, and my heart was now pounding as hard as if I'd run a _full_ marathon.

I tried not to let it show on my face, how happy I was to hear him say that. "Thanks. Your kissing isn't half bad either."

He winked at me and kissed my cheek then went off to talk to Penn.

As I watched him joking and laughing with Penn, I let out the sigh I had been holding in. I knew I was horrible. He was a married man. It's just... Well, after a couple years of acting so closely with him, I kind of started to develop some feelings for him.

They must have been talking about me because they both turned to look at me. Penn smirked at me, then looked away. Matt stuck his tongue out at me just to be funny.

I smiled, then he smiled and winked before turning his attention back to Penn.

My heart started racing again. Okay, so there was no 'kind of' started. I had gone past the start of developing feelings for him. At the risk of sounding like a teenager, I had a full blown crush on him. I relished the times Lily and Rufus had a kissing scene because it was the only time I could kiss him and get away with it.

I knew it was wrong. Like I said, he is a married man—not to mention he has a new baby. Besides, I'm just getting out of my marriage. It would be so wrong for me to want a relationship with him. It was a little late for that, however. Why is it that the things that we know are wrong are the things we want the most?

* * *

~Matthew~

"So how do you like getting more scenes now? Looks like the writers are finally giving you two more air time," Penn said to me. He looked towards Kelly.

I looked over as well, and saw that she was staring at us. She probably thought we were talking about her. Well, we were in a way, but probably not in the way that she thought. I stuck my tongue out at her just to be funny. I didn't want her thinking I was complaining about her or anything like that. Not that she'd have any reason to ever think that. I adore her. She's a really great woman, and I'm blessed to be able to work with her.

She smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. I winked at her, then turned my attention back to Penn. "She's got a really pretty smile, doesn't she?" I asked absentmindedly.

Penn glanced over Kelly's way. "I never really thought about it actually."

I ran my fingers casually over my hair. I felt kind of stupid for even mentioning it. I know it must have sounded weird—especially coming from a married man. I decided I better cover it up—not that I really had to. I just felt the need to for some reason. "Well, I work with her more than you do, so I see her smile more. I can't say I blame her. I _am_ pretty amazing to work with."

Penn rolled his eyes, and gently pushed me. "I see you didn't forget your ego at home.

I moved my eyebrows up and down and grinned. _Nice save_, I thought to myself.

Penn laughed. "You're crazy."

Blake came up behind Penn at that moment, and wrapped her arms around him. "Hey you, we have a scene coming up. You ready?"

Penn turned his head so that he could kiss her sweetly but quickly on the lips. "I'm always ready for you."

Blake giggled. "Good answer." She looked up at me. "Great work today, Matthew!"

I nodded my thanks to her. "Thank you, Miss Serena."

Blake giggled, then took Penn's hand.

"Talk to you later," Penn said, nodding a goodbye at me as Blake dragged him off to tape the scene.

Just as I was wondering what to do next, Kelly came over and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Well, we've just been given the okay to cut out. It's a wrap for the day—for us anyway. Wanna get some dinner?"

"Um..." I hesitated. I didn't want to be rude, but I did have my wife to get home to, and I was eager to see my daughter. I didn't like spending much time away from my baby girl.

Kelly smiled. "It's okay, you don't have to. It's just that my kids are in LA with David. I just got off the phone with them. It's hard for me when he has them. I miss them like crazy. Anyway, I haven't had a thing to eat since noon, and I just thought maybe you could give me some company. But I know you have your wife and baby. I shouldn't have even asked. I wasn't thinking. I apologize."

I felt bad. I hated to say no to her. I knew she was lonely since her marriage ended, though you'd never get her to admit it flat out. She was too proud for that. "No, don't apologize!" I looked at my watch. "You know what? It's still early, and I always eat like an animal anyway." Kelly laughed at this, and it made me smile. "I'll go have a quick dinner with you, and I'll still be able to eat whatever it is my wife cooks for me. She wasn't expecting me home for another hour or so anyway," I finished.

Kelly smiled. "Are you sure you don't mind? I don't want to be a bother. It won't kill me to eat alone. It's not like I've never eaten alone before. I can even bring something home for that matter."

I don't know why, but the thought of making Kelly eat alone just didn't set right with me. Especially in the city. You never knew what kind of creeps were around waiting to prey on beautiful women. I was being over cautious I knew, but, as my mother always used to drill into my head, it's better to be safe than sorry. "I don't mind at all. In fact, it will be kind of nice for us to be able to hang out together off set for a change. Where would you like to eat?"

I could see her face light up. It made me glad I said yes.

"Mm, how about Le Pain Quotidien?" she suggested.

I crinkled my nose. "Isn't that the place that has that organic junk?"

She playfully pushed me. "It's not junk and it's not only good for you, but it tastes good as well. But, I suppose, if you want to go somewhere else..." She put on a puppy dog face as she trailed off. She latched her arm around mine, and she had me.

I smiled. "I suppose I _should_ start eating healthier." I pat my not so fit stomach for emphasis. "Le Pain Quotrident it is!"

Kelly laughed. "That's Le Pain Quotidian!"

"Same difference," I teased.

She rolled her eyes. "You'll love it, then you'll want to make sure you have the name right so that you can go back to it."

I highly doubted it. Then again, if Kelly asked me to go again, I knew I'd let her smile get the best of me, and I'd say yes no matter how horribly organic the food would probably taste. I know that sounds weird coming from a married man, but what can I say? I liked her company. Besides, it wasn't like I was the first married man to have a female friend. It's the twentieth century after all.

* * *

~Kelly~

I was thrilled he had agreed to go to dinner with me. Honestly I wasn't forgetting about his daughter and wife. I knew he was wanting to get home to them. But do you ever want something so badly that you ask even though you know the odds are against it in hopes that there might be some little chance of getting what you want anyway? Well, that is why I asked. Boy was I glad I did! It got me what I wanted, didn't it? He even agreed to eat at the restaurant I wanted to eat at even though it wasn't his type of restaurant. I took that as a good sign. If nothing else, I had a good friend in him. I just wished we could be more. Do you ever wonder what could have been? Would he and I be together right now if we both weren't married when we met?

I guess it did no good to think about the could haves or would haves. It is what it is, right?

"This _is_ the place you were talking about, right?"

Matt's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I realized we were standing in front of the restaurant. I blushed. "Sorry. My mind was elsewhere."

He gently stroked my cheek, and I felt my heart speed up and my face heat up. I hoped he didn't notice. "Everything okay?" he asked with concern.

I smiled. It was always nice to know he cared. "I'm fine. I just was thinking about always having to give my kids back to Daniel. We have joint custody, but it's still never easy to hand them over to him. I just don't trust him anymore." It wasn't a total lie. I was worried about that. It just hadn't been the current thought in my head. But he didn't need to know my real thoughts. What good would it do?

He placed a hand over my back, and opened the door for me. "Are you still worried he's going to flee the country with them?

I walked in, and he followed right behind, his hand still over my back.

I sighed. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't still a little worried, but I'm not as worried as I was. I have my family and friends keeping an eye on him."

He gently rubbed my back. "I'm sure you have nothing to worry about, Kel. If he were going to do it, he would have already done it by now. He knows where's no way he could get away with it."

I loved when he called me Kel. No one else on set did. It felt like it was his special nickname for me. Pathetic, right? But women in love acted pathetic sometimes. I had to think on that thought. Had I really just thought the word love? It sure felt like love sometimes. I felt like such a teenager again, crushing over the quarterback, or whomever.

The host seated us and took our drink orders then Matt continued.

"You have nothing to worry about, Kel. You're a mother—it's natural for you to worry." He took my hands from across the table, and I felt that jolt of excitement one gets when they touch the one they love. There was that word again. "You're a good mother."

I smiled, and gently squeezed his hands. "Thank you. And you're a good father."

He grinned, and released my hands (much to my dismay). "Thank you."

We looked over our menus, and ordered when the waitress came back with our drink orders.

"Well, Kel, the food doesn't look too bad after all," Matt said once we handed our menus back to the waitress, and she went to put our orders in.

I smirked at him, and raised an eyebrow. "Just wait until you taste it. I'll have you converted."

He laughed. "All right! We'll see." He winked at me, and my heart continued to pound.

"So," I changed the subject before my blushing gave me away, "how are you liking our story line so far?"

"Well, I'm glad were getting more airtime, and more lines. I just wish they would let Rufus and Lily be happy, you know? They have such a magic that the fans want to see. Instead, the writers are throwing Lily's ex-husband into the mix, and a new woman to get Rufus thinking. In reality, if they stay true to my character, he would never look twice at another woman so long as he still had you."

I smiled. "You mean Lily."

This time it was Matt who blushed. "Yes, Lily. But you play Lily, so technically it's still you." He winked.

I grinned. "True, very true." Inside I was acting like a teenager again. _Oh my gosh he said me! He didn't say Lily. He said me because he doesn't want to act with anyone but me. He doesn't want to kiss anyone but me. Well, besides his wife anyway._ I nearly sighed out loud. Why were all the good ones taken?

He placed his hands over top of mine again. "You have that look on your face again. Still worried about Hermés and Helena?"

I shook my head and smiled. "No, I was just thinking that I really hope you like the food here. Otherwise, I'm going to have to let _you_ pick the restaurant next time."

He laughed, and gave my hands a gentle squeeze. "Oh, regardless, you're going where I pick next time. We'll take turns."

I smiled too, and gently rubbed my thumb overtop of his hand, not caring how it might look. He had agreed there would be a next time! There was the teenager in me again. I tried not to act like a total spaz. "Oh all right, it's a deal."

We grinned at each other, and my heart went in for another marathon.

* * *

~Matthew~

"You know, you didn't have to walk me home. I would have been fine," Kelly said to me as I walked her to her doorstep.

"I know, but I wanted to make sure you got home safe. As beautiful as this city is, you can never be too careful at night. Besides, I love taking the subway. It's fun." I grinned, and she laughed. Her laugh always made me smile.

She faced me and took my hands in hers. "Thank you, Matt. I really had fun tonight."

I brushed some hair out of her face. "Thank _you_. You introduced me to some food I never thought I'd like."

She grinned. "I told you."

I laughed, "Yes, you did."

She brushed my bangs out of my face and kissed my cheek. "Goodnight, Matt. I'll see you tomorrow."

I was a little shocked, but not exactly in a bad way. "Good night, Kel."

I watched her to make sure she got in all right. She got the door opened, then turned around and smiled at me. She waved.

I smiled and waved back, then headed back home.

I couldn't help but smile as I headed into my apartment. My wife was there to greet me. "Welcome home, Baby. You seem happy. What's the smile about?" She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me.

I smiled at her, my arms around her now as well. "I'm just happy to be home with you and our daughter.

She grinned. "Good answer. So, how was work?" She headed towards the kitchen, and I followed her.

I sat down on the kitchen stool. "It was pretty good. We got out early, so I joined Kelly for dinner."

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face me again. "You already ate dinner? But I'm making your favorite!"

I pulled her into my lap. "Well, her kids are back in LA with their father, and she was feeling a little lonely and wanted me to have dinner with her. I can still eat though. You know me!" I grinned.

Naama (my wife) raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you just invite her over here?"

I shrugged. "I guess I didn't think about it. Besides, I wouldn't want to impose on you." I kissed her.

She smiled. "It wouldn't be imposing. I like Kelly." She kissed me quickly, then stood back up and headed to the oven.

I smiled too. "I know you do. I'll invite her over another time when you're aware ahead of time so that you can plan."

Naama went back to stirring the dinner on the stove. "Sounds good."

I then walked over to my daughter, who was sitting in her highchair, and I tickled her ribs. "Who's daddy's big girl, hm?"

She smiled sweetly at me, which made me smile even wider. I knew she'd love it too if Kelly came over. I could tell because Kelly could always make her smile.

I'd definitely invite Kelly over, and when it was her turn to have the kids, we could even set up a play date with her kids and my daughter. It would give me a good excuse to hang with Kelly again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Collide**_

_**Chapter 2: I Gotta Feeling**_

~Matthew~

"Thank you very much!"

I came into the main room after shaving, showering, and dressing for the day, and found my wife hanging up the phone. She jumped in excitement.

I grinned as I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind. I kissed the back of her beck. "What are _you_ so happy about?" I asked with a smile against her neck.

She turned to me and grinned. "I got that two week stint on _As the World Turns_! That was the casting director now telling me I got the part and I start taping tomorrow!"

"Really? That's fantastic!" I picked her up and twirled her around then kissed her. "Congratulations!" I knew how much she really wanted that part. It had been a while since she had gotten an acting job, and I knew how badly she wanted to get back into acting.

She grinned, took my face between her hands and kissed me hard before squirming to get back down.

I kissed her once more, then set her back down. "Really, honey, that's great!"

She smiled, and stood up on her tip toes to kiss me again. "Thanks! Of course this means you'll have to take Aven to work more often. I could, but I don't want her to feel uncomfortable on a set she doesn't recognize with people she doesn't know. Also, since I'm new, I don't want to just bring my daughter on right away."

I nodded, my hands around her waist. "Of course! I'm sure Penn and Blake won't be complaining. They love her as if she is their own. And of course Kelly's kids will be back soon, so she might have someone to play with." I winked.

Naama smiled. "Yes, that's true. You still have to invite her over for dinner one of these nights soon."

"I will, I promise," I said. I said I would so I would, but, in a way, I really didn't want to. I don't know. It just always felt kind of weird to me to have my television wife and my real wife together. It was silly I know, but I almost felt guilty when Kelly was around my wife. Vise-versa too sometimes.

"Well, I guess I better get Aven up and feed her. I have your breakfast ready on the table. You better hurry up and eat so you won't be late for work." She kissed my cheek.

I smiled, and kissed her lips. "Thanks, honey."

She smiled, then headed into the nursery.

I went into the dining room and sat down at the table. She had bacon and scrambled eggs, as well as freshly brewed coffee, cream, an empty bowl, a spoon, milk, and a box of my favorite cereal all waiting for me.

I poured my cereal thinking how lucky I was to have such a great wife. Actually, I had _two_ great wives. I chuckled to myself at my joke. It was probably not a good idea I told my wife that joke. I think she'd somehow fail to find the humor I found in it. Kelly, on the other hand, would find it funny I was sure.

I smiled to myself. I'd be sure to tell her when I got to work.

* * *

~Kelly~

I woke up in a good mood. Not only would I be getting my children back the next day, but also, today I had a lot of scenes with Matt. Yes, it was for sure to be a very good day.

On the way to work I stopped by Starbuck's and picked up my newest favorite drink. I got Matt one as well. It was getting cold out, so I knew that it would taste extra good, which it did.

I arrived at work, and handed Matt his drink. "I thought you could use a little pick me up in this nasty weather."

He grinned at me and took it from my hand. He sniffed it, then looked back up at me with a grin. "The new gingerbread latté?"

I nodded. "They're really good!"

He smiled, then kissed my cheek. He placed a hand over my back and gently rubbed my back. "Thanks, Kel."

"You're welcome. Anything for my husband," I joked with a wink.

He grinned. "I was thinking at home how lucky I am. Most men only have one great wife, but I get to have two!"

I laughed. "Yes, you do. Men should worship at your feet."

He laughed too. "That would be nice!" He turned in Penn's direction. "Hey, Penn! Get over here and worship at my feet!" He nodded towards where Chase and Ed were talking. "You too—both of you."

All three boys looked at him in confusion.

"Say what?" was Penn's response.

Chase's response was, "Huh?"

Ed replied with a, "What the bloody hell are you talking about?" It didn't come out as nasty as it sounds.

Matt and I burst out laughing, causing the three of them to look at us as if we were on something.

"Right," Penn said.

Ed and Chase just shook their heads and went back to their conversation.

Matt and I grinned at each other.

He placed a hand over my back again. Or had he never removed it? I wasn't sure. "Do you want to do lunch together again on our break? It's my turn to pick today."

I put a finger to my lips and tapped them as if contemplating. "Well, if it's your pick, I don't know." Of course I was just messing with him. As if I'd ever turn him down!

He shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest, a smile forming at the corner of his lips. "Hey, if I had to eat at your healthy junk restaurant you can eat at my kind of restaurant!"

I gasped. "Excuse me, but if I'm remembering correctly, you liked that 'healthy junk'!"

He laughed. "All right, all right, it was good. Even so, it's my turn to pick."

I slid my hands up his chest to his shoulders. "Oh all right. But no fast food!"

He smiled, and put his hands over my shoulders. "Deal."

I smiled too, resisting the urge to kiss him.

* * *

~Matthew~

"I love you," I said, kissing Kelly for the final scene of taping before our lunch break.

"Mm, not as much as I love you, my love." She kissed me back (as Lily of course), her fingers running through my hair.

I picked her up and carried her to the stairs.

She giggled. "Rufus, what are you doing?"

"Well, you don't believe I love you as much as I love you, so I guess I'm going to have to prove it to you. And, seeing as Jenny and Eric could be home at anytime, I think they'd much appreciate it if I did it upstairs in the privacy of our bedroom as opposed to down here," I responded.

She grinned, and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Well, in that case, who am I to complain?" We kissed, and I started carrying her up the stairs.

"And cut!" the director said.

"We never get any sex scenes," I said in mock annoyance as I gently set Kelly back down.

Kelly nodded. "I know, right? I think the older generation that watches our show would want to see more. It's not only the teens that watch the show."

I nodded as well. "And even some of the teens are into Rufus and Lily. I'm sure they'd like some sex scenes as well."

Kelly turned to Josh, our head writer. "Give us more sex scenes!"

Josh laughed. "We'll see." He kind of had that look on his face like, "Why would you guys want that?"

I don't why I did. I guess I just liked acting with Kelly, and I wanted more of a challenge for our characters. We never really got that much of a story line now that our characters were married. We needed _something_ to spice them up a little! Sex sells anyway. That would spice them up for sure.

Kelly linked her arm into mine. She had her coat on already. "You ready to go? I'm starved."

I nodded. "Me too. Let's go." I grabbed my coat, and we took off for lunch.

"So, where are we going?" Kelly asked, still clinging onto my arm as we stepped into the chilly fall air.

I grinned. I knew she would probably have a fit, but I was really in the mood for pizza. "Lombardi's."

She unlatched her arm and stopped walking for a moment. "The pizza place?"

I nodded. "Come on, Kel. it may not be healthy, but it's not that horrible for you either. It has all four food groups if you order the right toppings." I winked at her.

She grinned and continued walking. "Well, I guess when you put it _that_ way."

I smiled to myself. I loved getting my own way.

We arrived at the pizza place and decided on a Hawaiian pizza and two Cokes.

We sat down at our table as we waited for our pizza, and I decided to tell her about my wife's new job. "Hey, my wife got the call today that she got that two week stint I was telling you about the other day. She's going to be on _As the World Turns_ for thirty episodes! She will tape more than one episode a day so they say she'll only have to work for two weeks."

Kelly smiled. "Well, congratulations to her! That's good. She gets a month of airtime, but doesn't have to work too much so she won't have to leave Aven for long."

I nodded. "Exactly!"

"So, I take it Aven will be coming to work with you for a couple weeks?" Kelly asked.

I nodded. "And you're getting your kids back tomorrow too, right?"

Kelly grinned and nodded. "I'm so excited!"

I grinned too. "They can all play together then so they won't be so bored on set."

Kelly put her hands together as if praying. "Yes!"

I grinned even wider. I really was lucky to have Kelly. Her kids were great too. I was indeed a lucky man.

* * *

~Kelly~

"Okay, I'm glad you chose here. This pizza is exquisite!" I said, closing my eyes as I took another bite of the delicious Hawaiian pizza we ordered.

Matt smirked. "I don't think I've ever heard pizza referred to as exquisite before."

I laughed. "Shut up! You know what I mean."

He nodded. "You mean that I was right yet again. That's not so unusual though."

Kelly rolled her eyes. "You're full of yourself."

He shrugged. "No, I'm full of pizza."

I laughed. It wasn't all that funny, but for some reason any joke Matt made was funnier because it came from him. He was good at delivering his jokes.

After we ate, we headed back to work.

"So, do you think Josh will listen and give us more sex scenes?" I asked. I had felt more bold asking Josh for them when it became apparent that Matt wouldn't mind them either. I knew he most likely just wanted more airtime for our characters, but it still felt good he wasn't too uncomfortable with the thought of sex scenes.

He shrugged. "I don't know! Hopefully he'll give us some. I'd like Rufus and Lily to get some of that longing and desire they had for each other in the first two seasons. It seems like we are kind of getting put on the back burner this season."

I nodded. "I agree. Hopefully he'll listen to us."

We got in the building, and shortly after had our scripts back in our hands as we sat down for makeup and hair touchups. It would be a wardrobe change after that.

Josh came into the room during makeup. "Hey guys, I'm gonna need you both here same time tomorrow, but the day after that, you got the day off. I'm pretty sure we'll get all the scenes we need done tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me! My children will be back, so it will give me more time with them," I said happily.

Matt nodded. "And Lord knows I could certainly use a day off!"

Josh grinned. "Remember, you have to work tomorrow and the day after the day after tomorrow." He paused. "Well, that sounds confusing!"

I laughed. "We got ya!"

Matt nodded. "We understand," he confirmed.

"Good!" Josh said, leaving the room.

"Of all days to get a day off—when my wife's working! Not that I'm complaining about a day off," Matt said once Josh was gone.

I suddenly had an idea. "Well, if you wanted to, we could take our kids to the zoo. I was going to take mine anyway. I'm sure Aven would love to see the animals."

He looked over at me since I was in the chair right next to his. "You know what? That sounds like fun! Sure, I'm up for it. We could go around eleven to get an early start, then get some lunch after."

"Sounds good to me!" I agreed.

He smiled. "Then it's a date. I'll pick you guys up at your house at eleven."

I nodded, and smiled back. "We'll be waiting."

I know he meant nothing by the word date. He just meant a date to hang out, or a play date for our kids if you would. But that didn't mean I couldn't take it the way I wanted to take it. I turned straight in my chair again, and smiled to myself. There was nothing wrong with pretending. It was kind of my job description anyway.

Yes, the day after tomorrow was going to be a fun, fun day. A fun, fun day indeed.

* * *

~Matthew~

When I got home from work, my wife was there waiting with dinner as usual. "So, how was your day today, sweetie?" She kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her back. "Mm, it was pretty good. I went to lunch with Kelly again. It was my turn to pick where we go, so I took her to Lombardi's. At first she almost had a fit since she is big on health food. But I reminded her that, with the right toppings, a pizza can be part of all four food groups. That got her. She agreed, and we ordered the Hawaiian pizza. She loved it. She called it exquisite! She's so funny sometimes."

Naama smiled weakly. "That's nice. Whose idea was it to go out to lunch?"

"Mine, why?" I asked, heading over to the baby swing, where my daughter was happily swinging. "Hello, baby girl! How's my beautiful girl today?" She smiled, and I picked her up.

"No reason. I was just curious." Naama smiled at me and Aven, and put her arm around us. "I hope you're still hungry. I made lasagna. Sorry it's Italian, but I didn't know you'd be having Italian for lunch."

I kissed her cheek. "No need to worry; that was hours ago. And, really, I consider pizza American even though it technically is Italian. I mean, I bet Americans eat it more than Italians do."

Naama laughed. "Good point."

I put our daughter in the highchair, and then held out Naama's chair for her.

She kissed me. "Thank you, baby." She sat down, and I pushed her chair in, then sat down.

"Oh and I have a day off the day after tomorrow, so Kelly and I are going to go to the zoo with the kids. She gets her kids back tomorrow, so it was perfect timing," I added.

"Was this your idea too?" she asked, pouring our drinks for us.

I shook my head and grabbed the mashed potatoes. "Actually, this one was her idea. I agreed because I figured it wold be nice to show Aven the animals. Plus, I think she enjoys hanging with Kelly's kids. I know she's only six months, but I still think she recognizes them every time she sees them and enjoys seeing them."

Naama smiled. "I'm sure she does."

"Also, I figured there's nothing else to do," I added, handing her the mashed potatoes and picking up the lasagna.

She grabbed the potatoes and looked into my eyes. "Nothing else to do? What about stopping by and seeing me on set?"

I paused; a little taken back. "I...Well, I wasn't sure if that would be okay. I've been on _Gossip Girl_ for years now, so they don't mind you coming to visit me. Seeing how your new to _As The World Turns_, and are non-permanent, I wasn't sure how they would feel about me visiting you." It was sort of true. Honestly, I hadn't even thought about stopping by to see my wife on set. But the story I was telling her wasn't a lie. I had made some pretty good points if I do say so myself.

She thought about it for a moment, then dished out some potatoes for herself, before taking the lasagna from me. "I guess you're right. But I really don't think it would be that big of a deal."

I felt bad. "I'll tell you what—call me when you're done taping, and I'll pick you up. Then you, me, and Aven can go out to eat for a change."

_That_ got her smiling. "Sounds good!"

I smiled too, and grabbed the salad. I was in a good mood. I was really looking forward to the zoo. It should be fun, I thought. Then again, with Kelly and her kids, it always was.

* * *

~Kelly~

I finished shopping, and headed home to admire my purchases. I knew I had to make this 'date' count, so I was out to do just that. I had gone shopping right after work, and got an outfit that I hoped would get Matt's attention. It was hard to choose one that would get his attention and still be appropriate for the zoo with the kids, but I finally found the perfect outfit.

I had chosen some tight fitting Sevens jeans, a low scoop neck tank top in black, and a white turtleneck cashmere sweater overtop, which, by the way, was also tight fitting. It would show off my assets just fine. I was going to top it all off with grey wool socks and my grey boots that went to my knees and fit overtop of my jeans. I had a grey trench coat style coat with a belt as well. I would wear my hair up in a bun. I was going for the sexy, yet still classy look. I know I sound desperate, and I felt quite lame going all out for just a day at the zoo with the kids. However, it was a day at the zoo with a man that I very well might be falling in love with, so it meat a lot to me.

Besides, Naama was going to be gone for the day, I had a day off, as did Matt, and he and I were going to spend the day together. How often did I get a chance like that? Not often. So, I was determined one way or the other to find out if he wanted me too at all—even if he wanted me just the slightest bit.

I grinned to myself as I pulled out the new black lace underwear and bra I had also picked up. I guessed I'd just have to wait and see.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Collide**_

_**Chapter 3: Damn I Wish I Was Your Lover **_

~Kelly~

The day had arrived for the zoo. I was so happy! Between finally having my kids back with me, and it being the day I went to the zoo with Matt, I was feeling pretty great.

The day before had gone fast, and had ended with Matt confirming picking me and the kids up at eleven.

I had the day planned. I was going to see for sure if Matt had any feelings for me. Well, as sure as I could be without flat out asking him. I just had to be sure before I pushed ahead. I felt bad. I really did. I know I was acting horrible, trying to steal another woman's husband—especially when she had his child. But you know what? Sometimes, when it comes to love, you have to be selfish. I was falling hard for him, and if he was even remotely interested in me, I had to at least try to make him mine. After all, if he loved me more anyway, then he didn't belong with Naama. She should be with someone that only loved her. And as for Aven, well, I would love her as if she were my own.

It wouldn't affect Matt's relationship with his daughter. The only thing that would change is she had two mothers that loved her instead of just one. One day maybe even two fathers that loved her once Naama found someone new.

I know what you're thinking. My divorce was hard on me, so why would I wish it on anyone else?

I don't know. It's just different because I was falling so hard for him, I couldn't imagine that we didn't belong together. All that was filling my mind was that lots of husbands and wives break up to be with other people. Lots of kids survive divorce—some even prefer it! Besides, Aven was young enough to not be hit so hard by a divorce.

I turned around in the full length mirror to examine my outfit for the third time that day. I was getting ahead of myself. I'd just have to see how Matt reacted to me today and then go from there. I was sure the odds would be in my favor though.

"Mommy! Are you ready to go?" Hermés asked, tugging at my coat.

I smiled at him. "Why, yes I am!" I picked him up and headed into the living room to bundle up Helena.

* * *

~Matthew~

I was excited for today. I had enjoyed hanging with Kelly and her kids at the Pumpkin patch a month before, and I knew the zoo should be just as fun. Aven adored Kelly, and Hermés seemed to adore me. It was a perfect match!

"I really wish you wouldn't go. Aven's never been to the zoo before. It should be a place we take her together," Naama complained as she handed our bundled up and freshly fed daughter to me.

I placed an arm around her waist. "I'm sorry. I didn't think you would mind that much. I'd hate to cancel at the last minute, but if you really want me to, I will. I'll understand." I'd do it for my wife. I could see where she was coming from. I guess I should have asked her before agreeing to go with Kelly. I was just so eager for another get together with Kelly and our kids. I really hope Naama didn't make me cancel though. I was really looking forward to it.

She sighed. "No, it wouldn't be fair to Kelly or the kids. Just ask me next time before agreeing to take our daughter somewhere even we haven't taken her yet, all right?"

I nodded, then kissed her. "Of course! You know, you could always call is sick and come with us." I raised my eyebrows up and down and grinned.

She smiled, and gently stroked my hair. "You know I can't do that, but thank you for suggesting it."

We kissed.

"You're welcome! Don't forget, the three of us are going to dinner tonight—just you, me, and our daughter."

Naama smiled at that. "I'm holding you to that!"

"I'll come get you when you call," I assured her. I looked at my watch. "Well, I better be going, or I'm going to be late."

"All right." Naama kissed me, and I kissed her back. "Have fun, and tell Kelly I said hello!"

I headed to the door. "I will."

"Make sure Aven's always bundled! I don't want her catching anything," Naama called out, her hand on the door as I headed into the lot.

I turned to her and smiled. "I will. I promise!" I blew her a kiss and waved, then turned and headed out. Today was going to be a blast. I could feel it!

* * *

~Kelly~

The door bell rang, and I opened the door with Helena in my arms and a smile on my face.

Matt stood in the door way with Aven in her stroller beside him and a smile on his face as well. "Good morning, Kel." He leaned in and kissed my cheek. "And hello to _you_, Helena. Are you ready to see the animals?" He took her little hand and gently shook it.

Aven smiled at him, then buried her face in my shoulder.

I smiled. "She's shy."

"Matthew!" Hermés ran over to Matt and hugged his legs.

Matt laughed and picked him up. "Hey, little guy! I see _you're_ not shy." He kissed Hermés' cheek.

Hermés grinned, and gave Matt a kiss on the cheek as well.

Matt grinned, then turned his attention back to me. "Naama says hi. Do you need help with anything?"

I smiled. "Tell her I said hi back. Maybe just with Helena's stroller. I'll get the kids."

"No problem." Matt gently set Hermés down.

So, Matt helped get the stroller out, and I got Helena situated into it.

I smiled at Aven. "Hey, beautiful! How are you today?"

She smiled brightly at me, and reached out to me.

I smiled even bigger and took her little hands in mine. "I'll hold you later; I promise!"

Matt smiled at us. "Let's go," he said gently.

So, off we went to catch the subway we needed to get to the zoo. I pushed Helena's stroller with one hand and held Hermés' hand with my free hand.

Matt was pushing Aven's stroller when Hermés reached up with his free hand. "Hold?" he asked.

Matt grinned down at him. "Of course!" So, Matt took one hand of the stroller to hold Hermés' other hand.

Matt and I smiled at each other. No words were needed. We already seemed like a family—at least to me anyway—and I was determined to make my dream become a reality.

* * *

~Matthew~

"Well, here we are! Are you ready to see the animals?" I asked Hermés.

His whole face lit up. "Yeah! I wanna see the tigers and the wolves!"

I grinned. "Yeah! I like those too!" I howled like a wolf.

Hermés burst into laughter and made his own little wolf cry.

Kelly grinned at us and shook her head. "You better watch out, or the zoo keepers might put you two in the wolf cage!"

"We're only pretending to be wolves, mommy!" Hermés said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I laughed, and Kelly laughed as well, shaking her head in amusement.

We went to the ticket counter, and I paid for us all before Kelly could. I didn't feel right making her pay. As old fashioned as it sounds, she is the woman, and being the man, I wouldn't feel right making her pay.

"Matt, you didn't have to do that," she said sternly.

"I wanted to," I told her.

"Well, thank you," she said, looking a little shy.

I grinned. She was cute when she acted all shy. Mainly because I know she is not shy. I winked at her. "Don't mention it."

She grinned too, and off we were to look at the animals. Hermés ran off ahead.

"Hermés, wait for us!" Kelly quickly walked ahead of Aven and I to catch up to her son.

I couldn't help but notice how tight her jeans fit her. They wrapped around her body nicely. I know I was a married man and really shouldn't have been looking, but I was a _man_, and, married or not, I couldn't help but admire how perfect her butt was. It was perfectly sculpted. I wondered if she worked out. I didn't know where she'd get the time to work out when she has two kids. I'm thinking her body was just naturally perfect.

I shook the thought out of my head and quickly ran to catch up with her. I wasn't supposed to be thinking those kind of thoughts. I had to keep them out of my head. As the day went on though, I was finding that easier said than done.

* * *

~Kelly~

As I watched Matt with not only his daughter, but my children as well, I couldn't help but adore him even more than I already did. He was so good with them! Hermés adored him, and wanted to spend more time with him than he did with me. If it were anyone else, I'd be upset. But it wasn't someone else. It was Matt, and for that, I couldn't blame my son one bit! Besides, I loved that my son approved. That way, if Matt and I ever did become more than just good friends, my son would be happy. Nothing made me happier than when my children were happy. Though Matt came pretty darn close.

When we finished looking at all the animals, I was starving. "I turned to Matt. "So, should we eat here or somewhere else?"

"Wherever you want is fine," he said with a shrug.

"Well, all they seem to have here is hot dogs, burgers, and fries. I'd rather eat somewhere that has sandwiches." I left out the part that my plan would work better someplace else, seeing as the heating wasn't the best at the zoo.

He nodded. "All right. How about we go to that deli near your place then?"

I nodded. "That sounds perfect!" That place always had a good heating system.

And so it was settled. He smiled at me, and we headed out to the subway station.

I smiled to myself. I sure hope my plan worked. I was sure it would.

* * *

~Matthew~

"We got to the deli just fine and ordered our food. Once we had it, we found a table we could all fit at and sat down to enjoy our meal.

I fed Aven her bottle while Kelly fed Helena her bottle. She usually breast-fed, but I figured she pumped into the bottle sometimes like my wife does. Hermés was such a good kid that he waited patiently for us to finish feeding the girls before he would even touch his food even though Kelly assured him he didn't have to wait.

Our daughters were so much alike. They both fell asleep in their strollers while Kelly, Hermés, and I ate.

"Their food is really good here," I said, after washing a bit of my sandwich down with some soda.

Kelly nodded. "Yeah, it is. It's so hot in here though." She took off her tight fitting sweater (Yes, I noticed as soon as she had taken her coat off how tight it was, and how it fit nicely around her breasts; again, I'm a man!), and draped it over the back of her chair. I tried not to stare as her black tank top, which was also formfitting, rode up, revealing her lower stomach. She pulled it down, but her tank top had such a low scoop neck that her cleavage was definitely showing. I tried not to look, but my eyes kept glancing there as if they were magnetically connected to them.

"I know it's the beginning of December, but really, do they have to crank the heat up this high?" She took some ice from her iced tea, and slowly dragged the small cube down the valley of her chest.

My eyes followed just for a moment, then I forced myself to look away; hoping she didn't catch me staring. I swallowed hard. Was she even aware what she was doing to me? I had never realized exactly how attracted I was to her until I started hanging out with her more. And until she started stripping right in front of me. I took off my jacket, and then took another sip of my soda. Kelly was right. It was getting hot in there.

* * *

~Kelly~

After lunch, we headed back to my place. It was about a five minute walk from the deli to my house. Matt hadn't said much since I had pulled my sweater off. He didn't have to. I caught that look on his face when I pulled it off. I new he didn't think I caught it, but I did. He was positively drooling. Well, not literally, but you know what I mean. He wanted me. There was no doubt in my mind.

"So, did you enjoy yourself today?" I asked, trying to break some of the awkward silence as we headed back to my beach house. "I know _I_ did! I had a blast today."

He smiled at me. "I had a wonderful time. Then again, I always do with you, Kel."

I smiled, and he blushed.

"You and your wonderful kids," he quickly added.

"And I always have a wonderful time with you and little Aven." I smiled down at Aven, who was still sleeping peacefully in her stroller.

He smiled sweetly. "She adores you, Kel, and so do I." Again, he blushed.

"And we all adore _you_," I said quietly.

We walked the next couple of minutes in silence.

It was Hermés to first break the silence. He looked up at Matt (his hand in Matt's for he wanted us both to hold his hand again) and smiled. "I wish you were my new daddy."

I didn't know rather to be horrified or thrilled that my son has just said that to him. I would wait for Matt's reaction before I decided which it was.

He laughed a little. "Oh yeah? Well, I think you would make a great son! I'll tell you what. You can be my honorary son. How's that sound?"

Hermés looked confused. "What's honorary?

"It means you can be my son even though I'm not really your daddy," he explained,

Hermés smiled. "Cool!"

"You just made him very happy," I said with a smile.

Matt grinned. "Well, it makes _me_ happy to know he likes me so much!"

I was so happy I thought for sure Matt would be able to read it on my face. I thought I was going to burst!

We arrived at my house, and Hermés asked me if he could go in and watch his favorite show. "All right, but don't sneak any cookies! We're going to have dinner in a few hours," I said.

"Okay!" he agreed. He turned to Matt and hugged his legs. "Goodbye, New Daddy."

Matt laughed, and bent down to hug him. "Goodbye New Son. I'll see you soon!"

Hermés smiled, then ran into the house after I unlocked it for him.

"Would you stay with Helena just for a minute while I get the mail please?" I asked Matt. I was expecting letter from a friend, and I was eager to see if it had arrived.

"Sure! Go ahead," he said.

I smiled and thanked him, then headed to get the mail. I planned on swaying my hips sexily as I walked. Unfortunately for me, my heel got caught in a tiny hole in the sand, and I went flying, landing face first into the sand. I groaned into the sand. Well, this wasn't helping in the trying to look hot department. Why me?

* * *

~Matthew~

I ran to Kelly without a second thought. "Are you okay?" I got down to the ground and took her into my arms.

She blushed. "I'm all right. I think. My ankle just hurts a bit. I think I twisted it the wrong way." It sounded so clichéd, but I could tell by the look of pain on her face that it was the truth. She was trying to hide that it hurt, but I could see it anyway.

"Hold on, Kel. Stay there. Don't move. I'll be right back!" I held out my hands in the stop gesture, then got the girls out of their strollers and brought them into the house. I lay Aven down on the couch next to Hermés. "Can you make sure she doesn't fall off?" I asked him. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

He nodded. "Okay, New Daddy."

I smiled. I found it funny (and sweet) he was now calling me New Daddy. Next, I gently lay Helena in her crib, then rushed out to get Kelly. I picked her up without thinking twice about it. I didn't want her walking on her ankle.

"Matt," she protested, "you don't have to carry me. I can walk. You're making me feel bad."

"Please!" I said. "You're light. Besides, I don't want you walking on that ankle until I take a look at it."

She didn't appear to know how to respond to that, so she rested her head on my shoulder and let me carry her.

I carried her into the bedroom, and gently sat her on the bed. I then pulled her boot off. "What were you doing wearing heels to the zoo anyway? Not that you didn't look good in them because you did."

She shrugged. "Thanks. I'm just used to wearing heels. I didn't think much of it."

I pulled her sock off, and carefully examined her ankle. "It looks a little swollen, but it doesn't appear to be broken or anything like that. I'm going to go get you some ice. If the swelling doesn't go down by tomorrow, you should have a doctor look at it."

"I'm sure it's nothing. There's an ice pack in the freezer. That should help just fine," she said.

I nodded. "I'll be right back."

I quickly headed to the fridge and got the ice pack. Then, with a quick look first to make sure that the kids were still okay, I headed back to the bedroom and gently applied the ice pack to her ankle.

She bit her bottom lip.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?" I asked with concern.

She shook her head. "No, it's okay. It's just cold is all."

"Are you sure? Because I can call the doctor for you and make and appointment if it's really hurting you."

"Matt."

I barely heard her. "You don't have to put on a brave front for me. I don't want you to be in any—"

"Matt!"

I stopped talking. "Hm?"

She took the ice pack from my hand and set it beside her. Next, she took my face between her hands and smiled sweetly. "I'm fine, but thank you for your concern."

Her face was so close to mine. She looked even more beautiful up close than she did in person. She wasn't even wearing that much makeup, I noticed, but with Kelly, she didn't need to. She was one of those few women who were just...well... born with it.

I don't even know how it happened, but before I knew what was happening, her lips came closer to mine, and my lips came closer to hers.

Soon, we were kissing. Soon, I had laid her down on the bed and was on top of her, my hand roaming underneath both her sweater and her tank top.

_*Ring*_

It took me a brief moment to realize my phone was ringing. I quickly sat up straight and answered the phone, a little out of breath. _What the heck had I just been doing? What on earth had gotten into me?_

It was my wife. "Hey, honey, I just got out. Do you think you can come pick me up now? I know it's a little early, but we got a lot in today, so the director let me off early."

I cleared my throat and tried to regain control of my breathing so as not to have to answer a question I didn't want to have to answer. "Um, sure. We just got back to Kelly's place, and I was about to head back now anyway. I'll see you in twenty minutes."

"Okay. Did you have fun today?" she asked.

I felt bad. I had been kissing another woman while she was working hard to help support our family. "Yes, it was a blast. Aven just loved the tigers. I'll tell you all about it over dinner."

"All right. Well, hurry up! I miss you guys." She was so sweet.

"We missed you too. See you soon." I hung up, then turned to Kelly with a blush. "I'll see you at work tomorrow. Take care of that ankle!" I couldn't mention the kiss. I just couldn't! I mean, what would I say?

She nodded, looking a little flushed. "All right. Thanks again for today. Tell Naama I said hello." She licked her lips.

I had to turn my eyes away or I'd kiss her again. "I will. Helena's napping in her crib by the way."

"Thank you," she said as I turned and left.

"You're welcome!" I waved without looking back.

I picked up Aven off the couch, thanked Hermés, said a quick goodbye to him, then quickly left Kelly's house.

I put Aven in her stroller, and walked as quickly as I could towards the subway station. I had to get out of there quickly before I did anything more that I'd regret.

I wasn't going to tell Naama about the kiss. It was no use telling her something that would hurt her more if I told her than it would if I didn't tell her. It wouldn't hurt her it all if she didn't know about it. Besides, the kiss meant nothing to me. It was just a kiss between friends and meant nothing more to me than that.

I figured if I kept telling myself that last part, it would eventually be true.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Collide**_

_**Chapter 4: Kiss Me**_

~Matthew~

I lay I bed the next morning, thinking about my kiss with Kelly. What had I been thinking? My wife would be so hurt if she knew. And how long would I have let the kiss gone on had she not called? Would I have gone further with Kelly had we not been interrupted? The more I thought about it, the more I wasn't sure the answer would be no. I couldn't deny that I was attracted to Kelly. I mean, what man wouldn't be? She is beautiful and sexy, and is one of the kindest, most caring people I've ever met. My wife is too obviously, but Kelly is different. Naama and Kelly are two entirely different people and I found that I loved them both in different ways. Was it really love with Kelly though? I mean, I loved being with her. I loved talking to her. I loved the way she looked and the way she smelled. But did I love _her_? I wasn't sure. All I knew was that I cared about her deeply. One thing was for sure. I loved that kiss and I wanted more. It was so wrong though! I was a happily married man with a beautiful daughter. I had to stop this obsession with Kelly. I would. Starting today, I would keep it strictly professional. I ignored the voice in my head that said, "Yeah! Good luck with that, buddy."

* * *

~Kelly~

I woke up for work with the biggest smile I've had on my face in a very long time. When Matt had kissed me back I wanted to make love with him right then and there. Of course his wife had to call just then. I wonder if she sensed something was going on between her husband and me? I don't know. All I know what that I had the affirmation I needed to proceed in making Matt mine. He wanted me as much as I wanted him. It was just like that song said, "It's in his kiss." His kiss told me all I needed to know. I had no doubt we might have slept together had his wife not called. Well, there was plenty of time for that. There was no need to rush into it. This was going to take some careful planning. He was still a married man after all.

I was starting to feel a little guilty. Here I was planning to take away another woman's husband when I knew firsthand how painful a divorce was. I couldn't help it though. I was falling hard for Matt, and I now knew he wanted me too. I was determined to make him mine. Naama was over ten years younger than me, and I am young myself! She would find love again. She would find a man that loved her an only her. It would work out for every one.

Anyway, I knew I had to get a move on if I wanted Matt, so I decided to pull what I did yesterday. A sexy outfit had worked yesterday, so why not today? Sure I'd have to get out of it and into wardrobe, but he only needed to see me in it for a moment anyway.

This time I chose a low cut dress that went to my mid thigh. I wore my Jessica Simpson pumps, which were the highest heels I owned, and I put my hair up in a messy bun. It had ruffles down the V-neck of the dress. Think that little black dress that Jenny made for Serena but Lily wore instead only a little less slutty and in turquoise.

"Wow, you look fantastic!" Jenna, my new nanny said to me as I entered the room.

I smiled. "Thank you, Jenna. I just felt like dressing up a little today. I think it's my character rubbing off on me."

Jenna laughed. "Possibly. I could totally see Lily wearing that."

I decided to be cheeky. "Could you see Rufus wanting to take it off?"

She blushed, but grinned. "Oh totally!"

I grinned. "Perfect!"

I had already nursed Helena, and she was napping. Hermés, however, hadn't eaten yet, so I sat down with him and Jenna, and we had a nice breakfast together.

When we finished, I picked Hermés up and kissed his cheek. "Mommy's got to go to work now, but we can go Christmas shopping tomorrow and you can show me what toys you want for Christmas, okay?"

He grinned bright as the sun. "Okay, mommy!" He hugged me, then kissed me quickly on the lips.

I laughed. "Oo, you're such a good boy! Be good for Jenna, okay?"

Hermés nodded, and I gently set him back down. I then checked on Helena quickly and kissed her little cheek. She was still sound asleep, so I quietly shut her door, set goodbye to Jenna, then headed out. It was soon time to see Matt, and I could hardly wait!

I was curious, however, to see if he mentioned the kiss today. Yesterday, he had tried to pretend it had never happened. I was eager to see how he would react today. Either way, I had a plan that was sure to work. I'd get him to want to kiss me again. I had already done it once before after all, and I had no doubt in my mind that I could do it again.

* * *

~Matthew~

I nearly choked on my coffee when I saw the dress Kelly was wearing as she walked into work. She looked even hotter than she did yesterday. Her legs were so long. With the short dress and the heels, it really showed off her long legs. They seemed to go on forever. An image of me making love to her, her legs wrapped around my waist entered into my head. I quickly shook it away and reminded myself about my earlier decision to keep it professional. Why did she have to make it so difficult?

She walked over to me, her hips swaying as if to some unheard song. She smiled at me. "Good morning. Did you sleep well last night?"

I smiled in return. "Good morning. "Yes, I did, thank you. How about you?" I tuned out her answer, for my mind was flashing back to the night before. Sure it had started off right. After my wife and I put our daughter to bed, we made love and it was amazing. But, later that night, as I lay in bed waiting for sleep to overtake me, it was Kelly that filed my head. It was Kelly in her tight little outfit from the zoo. It was kissing Kelly. It was how soft her stomach felt as I slid my hand up her shirt. It was how my hand would have probably ended up over her breasts had my wife not called just then.

"Are you okay?"

Kelly's voiced snapped me out of my reverie. I turned my attention back to her. "Hm?"

"I was talking to you, and you seemed lost in your own little world. Are you okay?" Kelly asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry. I just zoned for a moment. What were you saying?"

"I was just saying what a really good time I had last night—even after the zoo." She smiled meaningfully at me, and placed her hands over my chest.

I swallowed hard and tried not to notice how low-cut her dress was. It was a little late for that. I tried to change the subject. "How's your ankle feeling?"

She looked a little put off and removed her hands from my chest. "Much better, thanks. I'm a little embarrassed actually—falling flat on my face in front of you like that."

I smiled, and gently stroke her hair out of her face. "Don't worry about it. It happens to the best of us."

She looked up at me with that shy smile again, and so badly I wanted to kiss her. I cleared my throat and looked away.

Thankfully, Josh, our head writer, came over to us just then; saving me.

"Hey," he said, handing us both a script, "I added a scene. You two were complaining about no sex scenes, well, here ya go. You only have a couple of lines more because the majority of it is going to be set to music, so you don't have to worry."

I swallowed hard. Kelly looked thrilled. I knew I should be too. After all, it is what we asked for. But when we asked for it, it was before I realized what a problem acting with Kelly so closely was. When we asked for it, it was before we had kissed; before I wanted to rip her clothes off and take her right then and there. _Great!_

"We're gonna film the Blair and Chuck sex scene first, but your up after them, so memorize your two new lines, and then head off to wardrobe; not that they'll be dressing you in much." Josh laughed at his own joke then headed over to where Leighton and Ed were preparing for their scene.

Kelly smiled at me, that shy look on her face again. "Well, we asked for it, right?"

I smiled politely and nodded as I held up the script. "Indeed we did." I looked over my lines. Sure enough there were only two new lines. I looked back up at Kelly. "Wanna run the lines? We literally only have two new lines apiece."

Kelly nodded. "Sure."

And so, we began to read them.

"Mm, you know what I'm in the mood for?" I asked, moving a little closer to "Lily."

Kelly smiled, and walked closer to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck. "Chinese?"

I shook my head, and placed my arms around her waist. "Try again." I began kissing down her neck. Even though I was doing it as Rufus, it suddenly felt like cheating on my wife. Probably because I was enjoying it.

"Mm, well, I never was any good at guessing games. I think you better just show me," Kelly purred.

I moaned as I picked her up and carried her up the stairs, kissing her the whole time. Well, that is what my character was supposed to do. I just kissed her and picked her up. The stairs weren't set up yet.

I quickly set her back down. I was getting too into the kiss. I needed to stop before things got out of hand again. Unfortunately, there was lot more kissing her I had to do that day. I guess I'd take it one kiss at a time.

* * *

~Kelly~

I made a mental note to give Josh a really good Christmas present. True, he didn't know my hidden intentions behind wanting a sex scene, but still. It was helping my plan in a big way.

I stepped out of wardrobe, and admired myself in the mirror. The wardrobe department was having Lily wearing a black, lacy camisole, that was completely see-thru except over the breasts. To go with it, was a lacy pair of black boys shorts. Those weren't see-thru, but I knew the top would be enough to get the job done. Matt was a man after all. I was looking forward to what Matt would be wearing—or not wearing. I smirked at the thought, then walked onto the set.

I saw Matt lying on the bed already. They were waiting for me. He was wearing nothing but a pair of flesh-colored Speedos.

Um, yeah, there was no way I wasn't going to enjoy this and milk it for everything it was worth!

I climbed into bed next to him.

"Okay, we'll go back to the dialog scene, but I wanted to get this taped first. Matthew, I want you to carry Kelly into the bedroom, and then lay her down on the bed," the director ordered.

So, we both got up and headed to the outside of the door.

Matt was looking at me with what I saw as a look of desire as he picked me up.

"And action!" the director called.

Immediately, Matt began kissing me. It reminded me of a race car taking off after the shot sounded.

I moaned, and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him hungrily in return.

We entered through the door, and he kicked it shut with his foot. He lay me down onto the bed, and pinned my hands to my sides.

"Yes, go with that! Feel free to ad-lib," the director called out.

Matt kissed down my neck, then moved one of his hands to slide up the bottom of my camisole. His hands trailed slowly up toward my breasts. They were mere centimeters from them when the director called cut.

Josh may have been getting a Rolex for Christmas, but the director was getting a lump of coal.

"All right!" the director said. "Kelly, go change into the flesh colored panties and tube bra. We're going to go straight into the rest of the scene."

I nodded, then headed back to wardrobe. Maybe I could update from the coal to a fruit basket.

* * *

~Matthew~

I had no idea how I lasted without tearing off Kelly's lingerie and throwing her down right then and there. I had no idea how I was going to handle her wearing even less clothes!

She came back into the room wearing a little strapless flesh colored bra over her breasts. Her underwear was a bikini style brief also in a flesh color. She would look naked if one looked quick enough.

She entered the room, and got onto the bed, her eyes locking with mine.

I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. I didn't know how I was going to get through this. I honestly didn't.

We were positioned just right underneath the covers so that we looked naked.

"All right, now just ad-lib it. I know you both know how to do a sex scene. Do what you feel, and I'll cal out any instruction as I see the need," the director ordered.

Kelly and I both nodded. I tried to look more confidant than I felt.

"And, action!" The clipboard sounded, and it was up to us.

Kelly started off first by pulling me down to her in a passionate kiss.

I instinctively began kissing her back. I could do this. It's not like I never kissed her before as Rufus. Or myself now. I ran my hands up her sides, and then down her stomach.

She pulled me even closer and wrapped her legs tightly around my waist as she let her tongue into my mouth.

To say I was surprised would be an understatement. _What is she doing?_ But, as soon as I got over the shock, I found my tongue in her mouth. I was kissing her right back. I just couldn't resist the temptation anymore. Besides, I kept telling myself it wasn't cheating as long as we were in character. As long as we were in character, I could do whatever I wanted, right? At least in my mind I could.

* * *

~Kelly~

I knew kissing him like that would get him kissing me like that in return.

His hands were all over my body now, and so badly I wished it was just the two of us instead of a handful of cameramen, a director, and a writer. The rest of the cast was probably watching us as well.

I ran my fingertips up and down Matt's back, and felt him shiver. He responded by kissing me even deeper, his hands tugging at the band of my underwear.

"Cut! Thats a wrap for that scene. Now we just have to do the dialog scene leading up to this scene. You did great guys! I knew I could count on you. I didn't even have to give you any direction. You guys did even better than I thought you would. Great job!"

I grinned. "Well, it helps when you have a hot costar." It was meant to come out as a joke, but I wasn't joking one bit.

"Right back at ya," Matt said to me with a small little smile.

The cameramen began gathering up their cameras. "All right, back to wardrobe, guys. Then we'll tape that scene."

Matt quickly rushed off to wardrobe without another word.

I followed behind him into my own dressing room to change. He was having conflicting feelings I knew. And it was my job to make it so that he would no longer feel conflicted. Things would go in my favor if I had anything to do with it.

We finished taping the final scenes for the day about a half hour later.

I went over to Matt and placed a hand over his shoulder looking up at him. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

He smiled, and nodded slightly. "Of course."

I was about to say more when Naama appeared. "There he is, my sexy husband!" She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "I got out early, so I thought _I'd_ pick _you_ up for a change."

Matt looked relieved to see her. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her in for another kiss. "Mm, and I'm glad you did. Let's go out to dinner tonight. I don't want to make you cook after you had a long day at work."

Naama grinned. "I was hoping you'd say that!"

"Blake and Penn are watching Aven. They brought her a new teddy bear that she already won't let go of," Matt said to her, his hand resting over her lower back.

"Aw, sweet!" she said, placing her hands together. She turned to me. "Hello, Kelly. Has my husband invited you over for dinner yet? I've been pestering him to for days."

"Hello, Naama. Why, no, he hasn't gotten around to it yet," I said glancing from her to Matt to back to her.

She shook her head at her husband, but smiled nonetheless. Then she turned back to me. "I've been wanting to have you over for dinner for a while now. Are you free any time this week? Of course your kids are welcome to come too if they'd like."

"Well, I have Saturday free. Is that good?" I asked. "I don't want to be rude and pick the day when I'm the guest."

Naama shook her head. "No, no! I asked, so it's different. Saturday is perfect! Say around six-o-clock?"

I nodded. "Sounds great. We'll be there."

Naama smiled sweetly. "I'll be looking forward to it."

"Me too," I said, returning her smile.

Matt looked a little awkward. I knew what he must be feeling, but it would be the perfect opportunity to see who would win out between Naama and I, what with us both being around him at the same time and all.

"Well, let's go get our daughter then go get some dinner. I'm starved!" Naama said to Matt. She turned to me. See you Saturday, Kelly!"

I nodded, and waved. "See you Saturday." I turned to Matt as he made to follow his wife. "See you tomorrow, Matt," I said with a wink.

He nodded. "Tomorrow." He was blushing a bit, and I could see his eyes going back to the low-cut V-neck of my dress. It was just for a second, but I saw it.

I watched his retreating form as he headed over to Blake, Penn, Aven, and Naama. His hand went over Naama's lower back again.

One thing was for sure, Saturday night was going to very interesting. Very interested indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Collide**_

_**Chapter 5: I Wanna Be With You**_

~Kelly~

I was a little nervous about dinner. The day had come up fast. Don't get me wrong. I was confident in my ability to charm Matt. It was just that it was no longer in my territory—it was Naama's. I also felt a little guilty. It was bad enough I was seducing her husband, but trying to do it in her own home seemed unforgivable. But as Alex in that movie Wicker Park said, "Love makes you do crazy things."

I debated back and forth on wether or not to bring the kids. On one hand, I knew they both enjoyed any time they had with Matt and Aven. On the other hand, when in seduction mode, I couldn't quite give my full attention to my children, and I knew that wouldn't be fair to them.

As it turned out, my decision was made for me when it came to Helena. She seemed to be catching a cold because she had the sniffles and wanted to sleep more often. I took her to the pediatrician earlier in the day, and the doctor said she is indeed coming down with a cold, and that I should keep her indoors. He had she would be fine as long as I gave her the cold medicine he prescribed, and keep her warm. He also said a side affect of the medicine would make her even more sleepy. So I called Jenna, who agreed to watch her tonight, then I picked up Helena's medicine and took her straight home. I nursed her and put her to bed.

As for Hermés, well, when he heard that mommy was going to his 'new daddy's' place, he insisted he come too. I didn't have the heart to tell him no.

I bundled him up in his favorite pair of brown corduroys and a green dress shirt with a green and blue sweater vest overtop. I put on his blue wool socks and his brown boots. I also made sure he had his winter coat, hat, scarves, and mittens. The snow may not have started to fall yet, but I didn't want to risk him catching a cold like his sister.

My outfit, on the other hand, was a little less prepared for the winter weather.

I chose a formfitting grey dress that was so short it barely covered my butt. I knew it was a little trampy looking, but it was a tunic dress. It was meant to be a little on the short side. I paired it with black tights and my velvet grey boots that went to my calves. I also wore a silver chandelier necklace with rubies hanging from it. I chose rubies because they are the color of passion and any subliminal messages I could send to Matt would help. Also, I intended to play with my necklace, and therefore get his eyes right on the place of my body they needed to be. I needed something to spice up the high neckline of my dress after all. However, what my dress lacked in visible cleavage, it made up for in the legs.

I smiled at myself in the mirror, then grabbed my grey and white trench coat style jacket. Once it was on, I kissed my sleeping daughter gently on the cheek, bid ado to Jenna, then grabbed Hermés and headed for Matt's I was nervous, but I knew I could pull this night off—Naama or no Naama.

* * *

~Matthew~

"Since when do you dress up so nice for dinner?" my wife asked, from the stove. She turned to look at me while still stirring the spaghetti.

I blushed. "Well, we're having a guest. I just figured I should look my best and not like a slob."

She stopped stirring and turned fully around to face me. "For one, you never look like a slob. Second, you're saying that Kelly's more important to look nice for than your own wife?"

My mouth dropped open slightly as I searched for an answer. "Well, no, I just..."

She smiled, and gently placed a hand overtop of my shoulder. "Relax! I'm just messing with you. I know what you meant." She kissed me, and I gladly returned her kiss. She then turned back to her stirring of the spaghetti.

I smiled. "Good one." I then headed out of the kitchen to play with my daughter. Also, it was so that my wife wouldn't see me blush, or ask me any more questions that I didn't know how to answer—her joking or not!

"Guess what?" I said to my daughter, "Helena and Hermés are coming to visit you. Kelly too! You're going to have fun!"

Aven smiled at me.

I smiled back, and stroked what little hair she had. "I'm happy too!"

Ten minutes later, the buzzer buzzed, and I answered, knowing already who it was. "Kel?"

"How'd you guess?" she asked, sounding amused.

The thought of her grinning made me grin as well. "Come on up!" I buzzed her in, and, moments later, was opening the door to greet her.

"Hello!" She kissed both my cheeks.

I kissed her cheek in return. "Hello! Glad you could make it!" I looked to see her kids, but only saw her son. "Where's little Helena?"

"She had a cold, and the doctor told me to keep her indoors. I didn't want to risk her cold getting her worse on the way here. Besides, her new cold medicine knocks her out. Jenna's staying with her," she answered.

"Really? She must be bruised pretty bad if it knocks her out. How can it do that with no fists though?" I joked.

Kelly laughed. "Cute."

I placed my hand over her shoulder. "Seriously though, that's too bad. I hope she feels better, poor thing."

Kelly smiled. "Thank you. I'm sure she'll be better in a few days."

I realized I hadn't let her or Hermés in yet. I stepped back. "I'm sorry, I'm being rude. Come on in!"

"Please! You're not rude at all. We were talking," Kelly said with a smile as she and her son walked in.

"Hey little guy! How are ya?" I asked, addressing Hermés for the first time that evening.

He grinned. "Good."

Kelly helped him get his coat, hat, and mittens off, and I took them and hug them in the closet. I then turned to Kelly to help her with her coat. She already had her coat off and draped over her arm. I did a double take. Her dress was so short. Paired with her boots, it looked even more sexy on her. I took her coat from her and whistled. "That's one heck of a dress!"

She smiled. "Do you like it?"

I looked away before my hungry eyes gave me away. I hung up her coat. "Yeah, it looks great on you, Kel."

"Thank you."

I turned around and saw she was standing right behind me. Her face was very near to mine. _How did she move so fast? _I was so nervous I began to stutter. "Y-Y-You're welcome."

She smiled at me, and I resisted the urge to kiss her. "Do you mind if I keep my boots on?" she asked. Hermés had already ditched his.

My eyes fell upon her long, sexy legs down to her sexy boots. The boots displayed her legs nicely. "Not at all."

She licked her lips and smirked.

I fought back a moan. Even her smirk was sexy.

"Hello, Kelly. I'm glad you could make it!"

I quickly stepped away from Kelly as my wife entered the room, and I sighed. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

~Kelly~

I was happy that my dress had the affect I wanted it to have on Matt. It was just unfortunate that his wife had to interrupt our moment. Well, it was her home. She had every right to be there, I supposed. She just had bad timing. Well, good timing in her case. I put on a smile, and walked over to her. I hugged her. "Hello, Naama! Thank you so much for inviting my son and I. Unfortunately, Helena has a cold, so she is at home with the nanny, and unable to join us."

Naama hugged me back then released me. "We could have postponed. If your daughter is sick, you probably wanted to stay home with her."

I don't know if it was just me or not, but I detected a hint of condescension in her voice. It was as if she knew darn well I had no problem coming here tonight. Well, I wasn't going to be rude, but I also wasn't going to let her try to insinuate that I was a bad mother. Nobody did that to me, because I was far from a bad mother. I'd do anything for my children—anything. I put on a smile, a little more fake this time. "She is fed and out cold from her cold medication anyway. I doubt she'd want me around interrupting her sleep. Also, I prepared a bottle for her, so if she is to wake and still hungry, my nanny will feed her. She's perfectly capable of taking care of my daughter. I trust her. Besides, it would be rude to cancel after you worked hard to prepare a nice meal."

I hoped I got the point across without being too rude. I was a guest in her home, after all. I also didn't want to upset Matt.

Naama smiled, her smile looking as fake as mine. "Okay, well, everything is all set up in the dining room. Let's eat, shall we?"

I nodded, and smiled in return. "Lead the way."

I took Hermés hand, and, following Naama, led him into the dining room.

Matt was behind us. He held out a chair for his wife, which bummed me out a little. He attended to her before me—even with me being his guest. Though, in his defense, I was busy helping Hermés into his chair next to Aven's high chair. She was already waiting in it when we got to the dining room.

He did finally help me into my chair when I was done.

"Thank you," I said with a smile. I was smiling not only because he helped me, but because he chose to sit on my right. Naama was sitting across from him on the other side of her daughter. He could have sat at the other end of the table, and therefore be next to her, but he didn't. He chose the seat next to me. That was a good sign.

Matt said a prayer before we ate, and I couldn't resist grabbing his hand underneath the table. I grabbed my son's hand with my free hand. People held hands during prayer, right? I knew I could get away with it.

I didn't want to be obvious by looking at him for his reaction, but the fact that he clasped my hand firmly told me that he didn't have a problem with it.

When the prayer was done, I gently stroked his hand with my thumb, before releasing his hand as if nothing had happened. Again, I didn't look for his reaction, but I figured it was favorable.

Naama was a good cook. I would give her that. She had made a chef's salad with iceberg lettuce and ranch dressing. There was also spaghetti with meat sauce, and garlic bread. For drinks, there was apple cider, and of course the traditional Pepsi. I chose cider, and gave my son some as well.

"So, Kelly, are you going back to LA anytime soon?" Naama asked me. Again, I detected a slight hint of nastiness in her voice. It was so slight, it might not have even been there. Maybe I was being paranoid.

I shook my head. "Actually, now that I'm divorced, I prefer to stay in one place. I don't feel right dragging the kids back and forth. I love New York, and my job is here, so I'm here pretty much eight months out of the year at least!" _I'm not backing away from Matt, so deal with it, bitch._ Okay, so maybe that wasn't a very nice thought. If anyone had animosity, it should be her. I couldn't help it though. I didn't like her tone.

"Well, _Gossip Girl_ won't be on forever," she said with a little laugh.

I took a sip of my cider before responding. "Yeah, well, just as I'm sure it will for your husband, I'm sure another opportunity will come up for me here as well." I hated referring to Matt as her husband, but I wanted to get my point across. Besides, whether I liked it or not, that's what he was.

"Hopefully neither of us will have to worry about that for a very long time. I say we have a good five years left in us, right?" Matt said to me with a smile.

I smiled too, and moved my necklace back and forth since his eyes were on me. It worked; I saw his eyes go to my chest. I moved the necklace from side to side between my breasts as I responded. "Yes!"

Matt's eyes stayed on my chest for a brief moment, then he smiled at me; our eyes locked.

"Well, if everyone's done with their dinner, I think I'll get the dessert ready. "Matthew, could you please clear the table for me?" Naama asked; breaking the silence. She sounded a little put off. I was sure she saw what was going on.

Matt slowly took his eyes off me. He stood up. "Sure, honey."

"I guess I better get Hermés to the bathroom. He went before we left, but you know kids!" I said, slowly getting up. I stretched, facing him, so he could get a full view of my body.

He paused for a moment, and licked his lips. I could see it in his eyes how much he wanted me. I pretended not to notice. I turned to my son and leaned down more than I had to to pick him up, allowing Matt to get an eyeful of the rest of my assets.

This time, I _did_ turn to see his reaction. He was staring at me in what appeared to be a daze.

I grinned. "I'll be right back." Then, with my son in my arms, I sashayed slowly towards the bathroom. He was watching me; I could sense it. I sighed in contentment. This night was turning out to be even better than I thought it would.

* * *

~Matthew~

To say that this night was awkward would be an understatement. My wife was being a little rude to Kelly. On the surface, it was hardly noticeable. But, I knew my wife, and I knew she was a little jealous of the time I spent with Kelly. I decided to bring it up to her as I brought the last of the dishes to the sink. "Honey, do you have a problem with Kelly?"

Naama looked at me like I was crazy. "No! Not at all. Why would I?"

I shrugged. "Maybe because I've been spending so much time with her lately?"

She laughed. "Oh, honey, I'm your wife. I have no reason to be jealous of you spending time with her, because you spend way more time with me."

"Well, it just seemed like you were a little snippy with her," I continued cautiously.

She crinkled her eyebrows at me. "How so?"

"Well, like you implying that she should go back to LA, for starters. Also, it seemed to me that earlier you were implying that she was a bad mother for coming here instead of staying home with her sick daughter." I hoped she didn't think I was telling her off. I wasn't. I was simply just trying to tell her to ease up a little. Kelly was a great mother and a wonderful person—not to mention a guest in our house. I felt she should be treated with respect.

She shrugged. "I was just saying is all. I know that if Aven were sick, going to a friends for dinner and leaving her with the nanny would be the very last thing I'd want to do."

I shook my head. "Give her a break, honey. Like she said, Helena was out cold, and she already had her dinner. There is not much more Kelly could do for her now. Besides, she didn't want to be rude and make your dinner go to waste. It was too delicious to go to waste anyway." I kissed her. "Thank you for making it."

That got her smiling. "You're welcome! I'm sorry. I'll ease up on her. I like Kelly, I do. I guess I'm just a little unnerved because clearly she is attracted to you. I mean, did you see that dress she is wearing? It's not the kind of dress you wear just to have dinner at a friend's house, unless you're trying to impress said friend."

I put my arms around her from behind and smiled against the back of her neck. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I am not!"

"Good, because you're beautiful and a model—not to mention you're my wife. There is no reason at all for you to be jealous," I told her.

She smiled, and placed her hands overtop of mine. "Well, when you put it _that_ way."

I grinned, and kissed the back of her neck.

She closed her eyes for a moment, apparently enjoying the feel of my lips on her neck.

"But I still think she has the hots for you," she added, her eyes opening.

I laughed. "Well, it doesn't matter what she thinks. When it comes to me, I have the hots for _you_, my sexy, incredible wife." I turned her around and kissed from her neck, to her cheek, to her kips for emphasis, my hands around her waist.

She placed her hands around my waist and smiled. "Good answer."

We kissed again, and I felt much better about the situation.

My wife had made the most incredible Dutch chocolate cake with chocolate frosting for dessert. She had swapped the cider and soda for milk. It was all so delicious! Her manners toward Kelly vastly improved, which made me feel good.

"Naama, this cake is exquisite! You must give me the recipe. Then again, I probably shouldn't have it. I'd make it too often and pack on more pounds than I can lose!" Kelly said with a kind and sincere looking smile.

Naama smiled a smile that looked just as kind and sincere. "Oh please, Kelly! You have the body of a goddess! I really doubt you have to worry about that."

It was almost a little too much, but I'd much rather take Naama talking to Kelly that way than the rude way she was earlier.

Kelly smiled. "So do you! You look in even better shape than I do."

"No way!" Naama insisted.

Okay, it was almost sickening now, but I asked for it.

After dessert, Kelly actually helped Naama with the dishes, despite Naama insisting that she didn't have to.

I played with Hermés and Aven while they did that.

My wife and Kelly both came out of the kitchen about fifteen minutes later. They were both smiling, so I take it nobody insulted anyone, thank God.

"Well, not to sound clichéd, but... I hate to eat and run, but it's getting late, and it's soon Hermés bedtime. Plus, I am eager to check on my daughter." Kelly cast a sly smile at Naama at that one.

I couldn't help but smile to myself. _Good one, Kel._

"Thank you for the wonderful dinner and dessert. They were both delicious!" Kelly then said to my wife with a hug.

Naama smiled and hugged her back. "You're very welcome. Thank _you_. We'll have to do it again sometime."

Kelly nodded. "I agree. Maybe at my place next time."

Naama nodded. "Sounds good!"

I handed Hermés and Kelly their coats.

"Thank you," Kelly said with a smile.

"No problem," I said, smiling back as I watched her bundle her son back up.

I remembered Hermés' boots, and brought them over.

Hermés took them. "Thank you, New Daddy."

I grinned. "You're very welcome!"

Kelly smiled as she helped her son get his boots on.

"New Daddy?" Naama asked, an eyebrow raised and her arms crossed over her chest.

I blushed. "He just started calling me that, I don't know why. Isn't it cute?"

Naama put on a fake smile. "Charming," she said, not sounding as if she found it very charming at all.

"Well, have a goodnight, guys. Matt, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Kelly gave me one of her beautiful smiles, and I instantly returned it. I couldn't help it.

"Will you be all right on the way home?" I asked, a little worried.

She nodded. "Nobody's going to try anything when I have a little boy with me, but thank you for your concern."

After a couple more goodbyes, I finally shut the door behind her. When I turned around, my wife was standing there with her arms crossed over her chest again, and an eyebrow raised. "New Daddy?" she repeated.

I walked over to her, and placed my arms around her. I kissed her deeply. "He sees more of me than his real daddy I guess. Don't worry; he's just a kid. It will wear off eventually."

Naama sighed, then smiled a little less enthused then she could have been. "I guess it's _kind_ of cute." She didn't sound so sure.

I ran my hands underneath the back of her shirt, and brought my lips to her ear. "What do you say we get Aven to bed, then go to bed early?"

Naama smiled much more enthusiastically. "Well, when you put it that way, how can I say no?" she purred.

We grinned at each other, then kissed before she left my arms to go get our daughter ready for bed.

I sighed contently, and leaned against the wall. Well, that was _one_ crisis averted. Tonight hadn't been as bad as I thought it had. Well, apart from Naama's worries.

I really don't know why she was worried. She had no reason to worry. Kelly and I were just friends, and that's all we'd ever be.

Even so, Kelly really did look smoking hot in that dress.

I sighed, and shook the thought from my head. I then went to see if my wife needed any help getting our daughter ready for bed.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Collide**_

_**Chapter 6: Crush**_

~Matt~

I woke up with my wife in my arms. She was so beautiful when she slept. I kissed her forehead and she didn't even stir. I heard Aven crying and decided to get her ready before she woke Naama. Naama had been doing a lot of getting her ready in the morning. I figured it was my turn.

I quietly slipped out of bed and put a fresh pair of boxers and a T-shirt on, then headed to the nursery.

Aven smiled at me when she saw me, and I smiled back.

"Good morning! Did you sleep well?" I picked her up and brought her to the changing table, quickly changing her and getting her ready for the day.

I carried her into the kitchen and got her breakfast ready, then set her in her high chair and fed her. I enjoyed my time alone with her sometimes. It gave her and I a chance to talk.

"Are you ready to go to work with me today? It's the last day of work for both mommy and I since Christmas is coming up. That's the holiday we use the big tree for," I said to her with a smile. I pointed out to where the tree was standing proud, all decorated with lights and ornaments in the living room.

Aven smiled, and I laughed. "You like Christmas already, don't you? Because you know that most of those presents under the tree are for you!"

"Well, maybe I could keep the presents for you under there if you'd quit trying to peak!" Naama said, coming into the room in a pink night gown she had gotten as a birthday present from her best friend earlier in the year.

I smiled. "Who, me? Sneak a peak? It's Aven. She frames me."

Naama crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."

I stood up and wrapped my arms around her before kissing her sweetly. "Good morning, honey. Did you sleep well?"

She grinned. "Mm, thanks to you. You wore me out last night."

I blushed, but grinned as well. "Well, what can I say? You make me insatiable."

We kissed, and then she broke the kiss and smiled at our daughter. "We only have a short time before we can no longer talk like that in front of her."

I covered my ears. "Don't say it! She's going to be like Peter Pan and never grow up!"

Naama smirked. "Tell _her_ that in thirteen years." She kissed me again. "Thank you for getting her ready.

I rubbed her back and kissed her yet again. "I figured it was my turn. Besides, Aven and I like our time together. Right Ave?" I asked, turning to our daughter.

She smiled again, and Naama and I both laughed.

An hour later, I was showered, dressed, and ready to go out the door with Aven in tow.

"I'm glad it's your last day before the holiday break. I can know you're Kelly free for two weeks if nothing else," Naama said with a sigh after I gave her a kiss goodbye.

A smirked at her. "Come on now. You're not still concerned about Kelly are you? I told you, you have nothing to worry about." I placed my hand overtop of her shoulder. "Don't you trust me?"

She sighed. "Of course I trust you, Matthew. It's her I don't trust. She likes you in a romantic way. I know she does."

I smirked. "She does not! Trust me—she doesn't think of me as anything more than a friend anymore than I think of her as more than a friend."

She sighed. "If you say so."

I kissed her. "Don't worry. You're the only woman for me."

She smiled at this and gently stroked my cheek. "I believe you. You're the only man for me too."

I smiled and stroked her cheek as well before kissing her again. "I better be!"

We grinned at each other, then, after she gave me one more kiss goodbye as well as Aven one, I headed off to work with my daughter in tow.

So I hadn't been completely honest with my wife. So I had some feelings for Kelly. I wasn't going to act on them. I guess I had already done more than I should have by kissing her, but that was going to end. She just had a crush on me. I was sure it was just harmless flirting. Once I stopped allowing it, she'd back off. I was sure of it.

Naama was such a wonderful wife. I didn't want her to have any worries in her mind at all about Kelly and I.

So, it was settled. Starting today I would no longer flirt with Kelly or allow her to flirt with me. I was sure it wouldn't be a problem. At least, I _hoped_ it wouldn't be.

* * *

~Kelly~

I was so happy to see Matt, but sad at the same time, for it would be two weeks I'd have to go without him. I figured maybe we could have another play date with the kids over break. That way, I wouldn't have to go so long without him.

I knew I sounded pathetic. I always used to think women and girls were weak when they couldn't go two hours before crying that they missed their boyfriend or husband. Now, here I was complaining about having to go without a man that wasn't even mine. Yet. Though, in my defense, it was two weeks I'd have to go without him—not two hours.

When lunchtime arrived, I decided to see if Matt wanted to have lunch together. I would ask him then if he wanted to hang out.

"Hey," I said with a grin. "Do you want to get lunch? I was thinking about going to The Olive Garden."

He hesitated for a moment. "I don't think we'd have time to eat at a place like that. Sometimes they make you wait before you even get a table."

"Well, I'm up for somewhere quicker like a deli. You can pick. I'm good with anywhere. Just so long as the food's not completely fattening." I winked.

He sighed. "Well, I suppose. Let's just go to the deli down the street.

I nodded. "All right." I was a little put off. He was usually all for going out for lunch together. Now he seemed hesitant. "Just let me grab the kids."

He nodded, and followed me. Blake and Penn were watching all three kids, bless their hearts.

"Hey guys, do you want to join Kelly and me at the deli? We're going to get a quick lunch," Matt asked them once we got to them. He picked his daughter up and began bundling her up.

My heart sank. I loved Blake and Penn. They were great kids, but I hadn't exactly had other people in mind when I asked Matt to join me.

Thankfully, they politely turned him down.

"Actually, I wanted to run my lines with Taylor. We just ordered some lunch in," Penn said.

Blake nodded. "And I brought my own lunch. I don't feel like going back out into that cold anymore than I have to. But thanks for the invite!"

I smiled. "Maybe next time."

Matt looked a little disappointed, but I hoped that I was just being paranoid and reading him wrong.

Once we and the kids were all bundled up, we headed to the deli, and were there and seated with our order in under twenty minutes.

"So, are you and Naama doing anything special for Christmas?" I asked.

He shook head. "Both our families are coming up this year. They're staying at a hotel, but Naama's mother and my mother will be cooking a big Christmas dinner together in the kitchen. So I'm going to stay as far away from the kitchen as necessary. It will be good to see the family though. I feel I don't get to see them enough. How about you? Are you going back to LA for Christmas?"

"Yes. Daniel will have a cow if he doesn't get to see the kids on Christmas. I wanted to have a nice Christmas in the city, but he's being a donkey, so I have no choice. My family is in LA anyway. I just thought it might be nice to fly them out here," I said.

He raised an eyebrow. "A donkey?"

I smirked. "I can't use the other name for a donkey around my kids."

"You mean ass?" Hermés asked just then.

Matt nearly spit out his soda. He quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

My mouth dropped open. I turned to face my son. "Where did you learn that word?"

Hermés grinned. "I heard in school that an ass is what they call donkeys. It was in a Christmas song we sang."

I smiled. "Oh. Well, yes, but it's better to call then donkeys now."

"Why?" Hermés pressed.

I didn't know what to say.

Thankfully, Matthew spoke for me. "Old people call donkeys the other word because, in older times, that is what they were called. But you're young and cool, so you don't want to sound like an old fogey do you?"

Hermés crinkled his nose. "No way!"

Matt and I both chuckled.

I smiled at Matt. "Thank you."

He winked, and smiled back. "No problem."

Lunch went well after the ass incident, and I was feeling confidant again by the time we were back to the studio.

When we got to a kissing scene, I felt comfortable in kissing him properly. I always hated that we had to just 'move our mouths together' as Blake sometimes put it. I let my tongue in his mouth, and was happy when I found his in mine.

The kiss only lasted for a few seconds before the director called cut. I also hated how short the kisses were becoming.

"That's a wrap!" the director called. "Great job guys. All of you. I'm going to miss you over the holidays."

"We're going to miss you too!" Blake said, giving him a hug.

I smiled. I was going to miss them all too. It wasn't just the cast we grew close to. Our crew was like family too.

"Well, it's not over yet. It's time to party!" Penn said.

Blake Taylor, and Leighton all cheered. We were having a Christmas party in the studio complete with gift exchange. To save our budgets, we had all picked a name. It would be too much to get everyone something.

I had gotten Ed's name, so I chose a new bright blue dress shirt that I thought would bring out the brown of his eyes. I also got him monogramed, silver cuff links. One had the initials E.W. for his real name and the other one had C.B. for Chuck Bass. He loved both the shirt and cuff links, and I got the biggest hug from him. We always joked how he was my son since Lily had adopted him on the show, so I signed the card, "Love Your second mom." He got a kick of out that.

Blake had gotten my name, and she got me the cutest pair of black and red Christian Louboutin pumps. I absolutely adored them, and gave her one of those big hugs like the one Ed had given me.

"I'm so glad you like them!" Blake said.

"Are you kidding me? They're the best!" I said.

She grinned.

Penn called Blake over, and she politely excused herself.

I then went looking for Matthew. Even though I hadn't picked his name, I had still bought him something that I wanted to give him. Besides, I had forgotten to ask him about getting together before I left for LA, and I definitely had to do that!

I smiled at the wrapped gift in my hand. I knew Matthew was going to love it. I could hardly wait to see him open it!

* * *

~Matthew~

I had gotten Kelly a gift, but now was thinking twice about giving it to her. I didn't want her to get the wrong idea. Maybe Naama had been right. Maybe Kelly's crush on me was bigger than I had originally thought.

The thing that was getting me was, why did I kiss her back when she kissed me during our scene? That hadn't been a normal scene kiss. She was practically making out with me on set. I was surprised nobody else seemed to pick up on it. I was so surprised I guess I just kissed her back out of not knowing what else to do. At least, that is what I told myself.

I sighed. Naama's face instantly appeared in my mind, and I felt horrible. How dare I kiss Kelly back! Did I not just vow this morning to stop allowing this flirtation to continue?

"Hey you."

I nearly jumped at Kelly's voice. I hadn't seen her come over.

"Merry Christmas early. I know we didn't have each other's name, but I couldn't help but buy you something anyway." She handed me a small wrapped package.

I smiled, and instantly handed her her gift. "I couldn't go without buying you something either."

She grinned, and I wanted to kick myself. Of course she was going to take this the wrong way.

"It's from Naama and Aven too," I quickly added to try to make it seem less romantic. I instantly felt guilty after adding on their names. Since when did I feel uncomfortable with Kelly? Kelly was my friend. I didn't need to feel weird around her. She didn't mean anything by the kiss. We all agreed the way they have you kiss on the show is lame. She is an actress. She was probably just perfecting her art.

"Let's open them at the same time," she said with a grin.

I grinned too. "All right."

"Go!" She said.

We both unwrapped our gifts at the same time, and I was shocked when I saw she had gotten me a black and silver bracelet from Tiffany & Co.. It had my name engraved on it. I looked up at her and blushed. "Woah, Kel, thanks, but this is too much."

"Don't you like it?" she asked, looking a little hurt.

I instantly felt bad for hurting her. "No! I mean Yes! I love it! It's just a lot of money, Kel. I feel bad now. I didn't spend nearly as much on you."

"Well, it's monogramed, so you cant take it back," she said with a smirk. She took it from me, then took my right wrist and latched the bracelet onto it. "Besides, I absolutely love what you gave me! I don't care if you didn't spend as much on me as I spent on you. This is perfect! Thank you so much!" She hugged me tightly, and kissed my lips quickly.

I winced. At least there was no tongue involved this time. I quickly recovered, and put on a smile. "Well, I'm glad you like it!" I had gotten her a white cashmere sweater. Macy's had a sale on them. It was buy one get one half off so I got one for my wife and one for Kelly. "I love mine too. Thank you." I kissed her cheek and pulled her in for a tight hug. She had spent so much on me, I figured she at least deserved that.

Suddenly, I heard someone clearing their throat.

I looked to see my wife standing there.

I quickly pulled away from Kelly, and kissed my wife. "Hey, honey! To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

Naama glanced at Kelly for just a split second, then looked at me. "I got out of work early, and decided to skip their Christmas party for my sexy husband's! She hugged me tightly, and noticed the bracelet right away. "Wow. Who gave you that? It's from Tiffany's?" She had noticed the box as well I took it.

I blushed. "Um, Kelly gave it to me. Wasn't that nice of her?" Well, I wasn't going to lie.

Naama raised an eyebrow at Kelly. "That's a pretty expensive gift!"

I shrugged. "Well, he's a pretty great friend, so I figured he deserved it. I got you and Aven something too, actually."

Naama raised an eyebrow. "But I didn't get you anything."

"Sure you did. The cashmere sweater, remember?" she asked. "I love it, by the way. Thank you so much!" She hugged Naama.

Naama smiled weakly, and hugged her back, looking at me with a "What the heck?" expression on her face.

I instantly felt my face heat up. I hadn't told Naama that I had gotten Kelly one. I didn't want her worrying anymore than she already was about Kelly and me.

Hermés came over to Kelly then, a big cookie in his hands and frosting all over his face. "Mommy, I have to go potty."

"Look at you all messy!" Kelly laughed. "I think you need to go to get cleaned off as well." She picked him up and turned to Naama and I. "We'll be right back."

"It was buy one get one half off, so I bought one to give to her from the three of us," I murmured in my wife's ear once Kelly had gone to the bathroom with her son.

"Well, at least you didn't give it to her from just you. Hey, does that mean the other one is mine?" she asked; a big grin on her face.

I grinned. "I guess you'll find out on Christmas!" I was so glad she was taking this well and not getting upset again. I guessed it wasn't so bad that I had added her and Aven's name after all.

She grinned even wider and kissed me. "You left these at home," she then said, handing me two small wrapped gifts. They were two T-shirts. One was a blue one for Hermés that said, _I'm cuter than my little sister,_ and the other was a pink one for Helena that said _I'm cuter than my older brother_. I thought they were adorable.

"Thank you!" I kissed her and tightened my arm around her waist. "I can't believe I forgot them."

Naama nodded. "You're welcome! Though I would think you'd have remembered them when you brought Kelly's."

I blushed.

Kelly came back over shortly after, and had two other gifts in her hand. She handed them both to Naama. "The one on bottom is for Aven, and the one on top is for you."

Naama smiled. "Thank you!" She turned to me. "Where is Aven by the way?"

"Leighton and Sebastian are watching her," I explained. "Sebastian loves her. It's good practice for them down the road." Sebastian played Carter on the show, and is Leighton's boyfriend.

"_Far_ down the road!" Leighton called out.

I grinned across the room at her. That girl had good ears.

Naama opened Aven's gift, and found a beautiful Christmas dress.

"I figured she could wear it for her first Christmas. Unless you already have something picked out for her that is," Kelly said politely.

Naama grinned. "It's adorable! She can wear it on Christmas Eve to the candlelight service. Thank you!"

Kelly smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

Naama then opened her gift. It was also from Tiffany's. It was a silver necklace with an aquamarine jewel in it.

"I just thought the color was pretty. I think it will look beautiful on you," Kelly said.

Naama handed it to me. "Put it on me, please?"

I nodded, and put it on her as she held her hair up for me.

"Kelly's right; it does look beautiful on you," I said.

Naama squealed. "I love it!" She hugged Kelly. "Thank you so much!"

Kelly grinned. "You're very welcome."

"I'm going to go give Aven her gift. You guys wanna see her reaction?" Naama asked, glancing from me to Kelly, then back to me.

"In a moment. I want to finish talking with Kelly first," I said. I knew that would sound bad, but I'd explain it to my wife later.

Kelly looked positively thrilled. She didn't even try to hide it.

Naama looked suspiciously at me.

"I'll be right there, Honey, I promise." I pulled Naama in for a deep and passionate kiss.

She sighed, but gave in. She smiled slightly. "All right." She kissed me again, then turned to Kelly with a meaningful look. "Thanks again Kelly."

"You're very welcome Naama," Kelly said.

Naama then went to give our daughter her gift.

I turned my attention back to Kelly. "I forgot to give you these." I handed her the gifts I bought for her kids. "They are for the kids."

Kelly smiled. "Well, that was sweet of you. Thank you!" She opened up the gifts, and laughed when she saw the shirts. "Oh my gosh, those are too funny! The kids will love them. Thank you!" She hugged me, and kissed my cheek. At least she had the decency not to kiss my lips when Naama was nearby. "Hermés is with Blake and Penn somewhere around here. I think they're sneaking him more cookies. He has them wrapped around his little finger. I'm sure he'll love the shirt when he sees it."

I smiled. "Well, we all love the gifts you got us too. Thank you. I still say they are too much though."

Kelly smiled at me, and took my hand in hers. "Nothing's too much for you."

I blushed, and gently pulled my hand away. "Thank you." I didn't know what else to say to that.

She placed her hand overtop of my shoulder. "Hey, I was thinking, would you like to get together before I leave for LA? I'm gonna miss you if I have to go two weeks without seeing you!"

A red flag was going off in my mind. "Okay, now would be a good time to halt the flirtation like I planned on earlier. "Actually, Kel, it's going to be a really busy week leading up to Christmas. I have to get ready for the families to come in and all. But two weeks will go by fast I'm sure."

Kelly looked hurt, and I felt horrible for hurting her. But sometimes, as the old cliché goes, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. And I had to do this before I let something happen that would ruin my marriage.

"We should probably take some time apart from each other anyway, you know? We've been spending so much time together lately that we could start to get sick of each other. We wouldn't want that to happen now, would we?" I smiled so that I didn't look like a total...donkey.

Kelly smiled weakly. "No, we wouldn't want that to happen. I better go find my son before he's no longer hungry for dinner. It's probably too late already."

I nodded. "All right." I gave a weak smile. I debated on hugging her, but decided that it probably wouldn't be a good idea since I was trying to halt any kind of flirtation. "Merry Christmas, Kel."

She smiled, but it wasn't the Kelly smile I knew and loved. She looked like she just didn't have it in her anymore. "Merry Christmas Matt."

She looked and sounded so sad. It was killing me inside. "Have a safe trip." I then turned and headed for my wife and daughter before I changed my mind.

* * *

~Kelly~

I'll admit it—my heart was breaking. I was sure that Naama had something to do with his sudden hesitation towards me. On the other hand, I knew he loved her. He was doing this for her and his daughter.

For a moment, I contemplated on what I was doing. Should I just cut my losses and give up on getting Matt? I sighed. But I loved him so much! How could I give up? I didn't know if I could.

I glanced at him and saw that he was looking at me from across the room even with his wife right beside him. He looked a little sad himself.

He quickly looked away when he saw me looking over.

I looked away as well. He wanted me. He was just feeling guilty. The fact was, though he may love Naama, he had feelings for me too, which could very possibly be stronger than the ones he had for her.

I sighed again. Who was I kidding? I couldn't just give up! I loved Matt. I had to find out if his feelings for me were stronger than his feelings for Naama.

Unfortunately, he didn't want to hang out with me much anymore—at least that is the way he made it sound. What I needed was a plan.

"All right, all right! You've been hanging out with my girl too much. I'm starting to get jealous now," Penn teased Hermés.

Hermés kissed Blake's cheek and giggled.

"Uh oh, he's moving in on you!" Blake teased too.

I smiled. I suddenly found my plan.

I headed over to get Hermés. Helena was home with the nanny, and I didn't want to keep her waiting too long. Besides, I was eager to make the call and put my plan into action.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Collide**_

_**Chapter 7: It Makes Me Ill**_

~Kelly~

Christmas was very nice despite the fact that I didn't have Matt around. I enjoyed my time with my family and Daniel didn't act like a _total_ donkey.

Anyway, I was excited for my plan to begin. The night I came up with it, I made the call to my good friend James. He was more than happy to help me out when I told him of my plan. We were to start it the day taping started up on again for the show.

Well, today was the day taping resumed, and I started off the day right by dressing hot again.

I showed up to work wearing black, knee-high, heeled boots with dark blue skinny jeans that hugged my tush perfectly. For my top, I wore a shimmery, multicolor, low-cut top with a slouchy grey sweater over it. I finished off the look with a small black paten leather belt to cinch the open sweater together at the bottom.

I decided not to be the one to first greet Matt this time. Part of my plan was (as much as it pained me to do so) to pretend that I didn't care about him anymore. I was to act as if our relationship was strictly professional. Of course, that didn't mean I wasn't going to make him want me. I was just going to do it more discretely it all.

I walked into the room, looking like a sexy superstar (if I do say so myself), and I tried my best not to look over at Matt.

Instead, I went over to Ed and Jessica and asked them about their holidays. They had had a wonderful time in London together with his parents.

I then went to Blake and Penn and asked them how _their_ holidays were, and then I went to Leighton and Taylor and talked to them.

I was just going to ask Chace how _his_ Christmas and New Years was, but was intercepted by Matt.

I hid a smile as I noticed his eyes going down to my bust line. It was just for a brief second, but I caught it.

"Hey, Kel. How was your Christmas and New Year? Did Daniel behave?" he asked.

I acted cool. I pushed a strand of hair behind my right ear and nodded. "It went surprisingly well. Daniel was civil, as was I for the kids' sakes. He had a few hours with them, and I got to have them first, so it wasn't so bad. He had them home early enough for me to be able to have a snack with them before tucking them both in and kissing them goodnight. It was also great to see my friends and family again since I don't get to see them as often anymore. How was yours?"

He smiled, and gently placed a hand over my shoulder. His eyes lingered to my chest again.

I chose that opportunity to play with the diamond and silver snowflake necklace I was wearing. My mother gave me for Christmas.

Matt licked his lips, and stared for a split second more before looking me in the eyes again. "It was very nice, thank you. It was so fun watching Aven react to her gifts! Of course all she wants to do is chew or drool on them, but I still saw a smile as she opened them."

I smiled. "Well, I'm glad she seemed to like her gifts! I'm sure Naama had a blast taking pictures."

Matt nodded. "Oh yes! She had her camera and I had my video camera." He grinned. "Oh and Aven looked so beautiful in her dress. Everyone at church kept cooing over her. Naama loved the necklace you got her as well. She only takes it off to shower and sleep." He winked at me.

I smiled. "I'm so glad to hear that!" The truth was, I had only gotten Naama something out of obligation. If I had only gotten Matt something—especially something that expensive—and not gotten her something as well, it would have been far too obvious. I had wanted to get Aven something too, and it would have been especially rude if I didn't get Naama something as well seeing as she is the only person left in the family after Matt and Aven.

"It's good seeing you again, Kel. I missed seeing you every day," Matt then said quietly.

So badly I wanted to tell Matt how much I missed him as well. So badly I wanted to pull him in for a kiss, even if it was just on the cheek. But I couldn't. I had to stick to my plan. "It's nice seeing you again too, Matt. I always enjoy working with you." I spotted Chace then. I gently placed a hand overtop of Matt's shoulder for just a second. "I'm going to go talk to Chace and see how his Christmas went. See you in a bit." I left without waiting for his response.

I felt like a total bitch, but I was doing this for him. If my plan worked according to plan, which I had a good feeling it would, I would more then make it up to him.

I grinned at the thought as I greeted Chace. I put a hand on Chace's shoulder. So that Matt wouldn't think that he was the only one who got such treatment. After all, I couldn't ruin my plan the moment it started. I had to be very careful if I wanted my plan to work out. Very, very careful. I could not afford for this to go wrong. It could be my last chance.

* * *

~Matthew~

I had missed Kelly more than I had thought I would. Christmas was great. Naama and I enjoyed having the family over, and we both very much enjoyed seeing our daughter's face light up with glee as she opened her presents. She also liked all the attention she was getting. She looked beautiful in the dress Kelly had bought her. As soon as we got around to printing the pictures out, I was planning on getting one framed to give to Kelly.

I hated that I loved her outfit today. It was so low-cut and shimmery, and I kept looking at her chest. I couldn't help it. I'm a man. It was automatic. The part I _really_ hated myself for though was imagining kissing down between her breasts. I stopped my thoughts before my mind could go any further than that,

I was kind of disturbed. Kelly had gone to almost everyone but me when she arrived at work. Who knows if she ever would have gone to me before it was time to tape had I not gone to her. I always used to be the person she'd go to first. I began to wonder if I had made her angry with me when I told her we shouldn't hang out as much. I had hated seeing how sad she looked when I had told her that before Christmas. I hadn't said it to her to be mean, or even because I was getting tired of hanging out with her. It certainly wasn't because I was afraid I'd get sick of her. Quite the contrary actually. I was afraid that I would soon get to the point where I wanted more than a married man should want from her.

I sighed as I watched her talking to Chace and laughing with him. Her hand was resting overtop of his shoulder. I felt a little jealous. That was supposed to be _me_ she was laughing and joking with—not Chace. He was just a kid. What did she want with him? I know I was being stupid. Chace is her coworker. It's not like I never joked with the kids.

I don't know. I guess I was just in a bad mood because she didn't seem as eager to see me as I was to see her. I shouldn't have said to her what I had said before Christmas. I just felt guilty. Naama was already suspicious of Kelly, and it made me start to believe her suspicions were right. Now I just worried that I just ruined a beautiful friendship. However, I was determined to fix it by the end of the day. What can I say? I never was a patient man. Besides I don't know why, but I couldn't bear the thought of Kelly being upset with me. I just couldn't.

After hair, makeup, and wardrobe, I finally got to start taping my scenes with Kelly. We got to a particularly intense scene where they makeup after a massive fight they had going on. I was eager to see if Kelly would kiss me passionately like she had been before the break, or if she would go back to the regular "moving your mouths together" as Blake would put it.

We got to the kissing scene. Her fingers tangled in my hair as usual, and for a moment, I thought things were back to normal; that I had been imagining things. But then the kiss began, and it was all business. I didn't sense anything more than her doing her job. There was certainly no tongue. I wasn't about to initiate. I was married, after all. In fact, this shouldn't even be bothering me, but it was.

Kelly barely met my gaze for the rest of our scenes before lunch. In fact, when it came time for our lunch break, I knew I had to figure out what was going on. I had to know if she was angry with me, or if she was just trying to respect my wishes. If it was the later, I'd have to tell her that I didn't mean we couldn't still hang out. I'd miss it too much if he stopped hanging out. I'd miss _her_ too much.

I walked over to her. She had her back turned towards me. She was texting or something, it appeared, and didn't even notice me behind her, so I tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned around, and smiled when she saw it was me. I took that as a good sign. "Hey," she said.

I smiled back at her. "Hey yourself. Are you up to doing lunch today?"

Her face fell for just a second. "I'm sorry, but I've already got plans. I'm going out with my friend James." She looked at her watch. "In fact, he should be here any minute." She looked up, and grinned at something in the distance behind me.

I looked to see a guy who looked to be about six foot one walking towards us. He was blond with blue eyes, and was well-dressed. He wore black boots underneath dark blue boot-cut jeans, and a white button-down shirt underneath a black blazer. He smiled at Kelly, displaying a mouth full of perfect white teeth, and a dimple on each cheek. He was what I knew my wife and all the females on set would consider hot as hell.

The guy walked over to Kelly and kissed her cheek. "Hello, Love."

He was British. Great. Just when you think he couldn't get anymore perfect.

Kelly smiled brighter than I've ever seen her smile at me. "Hello, James." She kissed his cheek in return. "I'm so glad you could make it." She turned to me. "Matt, this is my friend James that I was telling you about. I met him last February. We were both sitting by ourselves drinking coffee at Barns & Noble. He asked if I was feeling as pathetic as he was sitting alone. I told him I kind of was, and he asked if I would like to sit together so we don't look so pathetic. I agreed, we got to talking, and we realized we had a lot in common. We both just got our of a bad relationship and we are close in age. He is just three years younger than me. We became friends right away and close shortly after," Kelly explained.

I shook James' offered hand, and muttered a polite "nice to meet you," while wondering what exactly she had meant by "close."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Matthew," James said with a polite not before releasing my hand. He turned his attention back to Kelly. "We better be off now if we want time to eat."

Kelly nodded. "Of course!" She turned back to me. "See you in a bit." She clapped her hand overtop of my shoulder in a manner that reminded me of two men paling around.

James nodded a polite goodbye at me, and then walked past me with Kelly close on his heels.

I sighed. Well, I had wanted Kelly to back off a little bit, and now she was. The old saying, "Be careful what you wish for because you just might get it" crossed my mind. The thing was, I no longer wanted what I had wished for.

I sighed as I headed out to get lunch of my own.

* * *

~Kelly~

"Well, I think it worked! Did you see the look on Matthew's face when he saw me?" James asked as we enjoyed our lunch at Le Pain Quotidien.

I smiled. "He did look rather put off, didn't he?"

James grinned. "He's going to be putty in your hands by the time I'm done with you."

I smiled even bigger, and took James' hands in my own. "You're such a good friend to me James."

He smiled at me. "It works both ways," he said with a wink.

"I also appreciate you not thinking bad of me for trying to steal a married man," I said.

"Darling, there are a lot of women out there who maliciously steal other people's husbands just because they can. You're not like that. You don't steal maliciously. You truly seem to love Matthew. Besides, judging by what you've told me on how he acts towards you, he wants you just as much as you want him, and therefore, isn't the right guy for his wife anyway. Is she a total bitch?" James squeezed my hands.

I shook my head. "That's just it! She's really nice. She's a good person. I guess that is why I feel guilty even though I know Matt wants me too,"

James gave me a sympathetic smile. "Well, you're a good person, Kelly. I know you, and I know that you wouldn't be trying to take another woman's husband unless you were really in love with him, and felt you couldn't live without him."

I smiled back, and ran my thumb lovingly over his hands. "That's why you're such a dear friend—you understand me when nobody else does."

"Well, God does too. But I know I'm a pretty close second to God," James teased.

I laughed. "You're so full of yourself!"

He laughed too.

The door opened, and in walked Matt. I didn't notice him at first, but James did.

"Hey, look who just came in," he whispered.

I looked over, and mine and Matt's eyes met. I swallowed hard. "What should I do?" I asked in a whisper.

"Call him over!" James whispered back. He gave my hands a reassuring squeeze.

I instinctively took my hands back and waved Matt over.

Matt looked hesitant, but he slowly sauntered over to us. "Hey. Sorry. I know it must look like I'm following you, but I didn't know you'd be here. You got me hooked on that sandwich I ordered last time, so I had to get one."

I grinned. "See? I told you this place was good."

He grinned too, but it looked only halfhearted. "Well, I'm going to go get that sandwich."

I nodded. "All right. You better hurry. We have to be back in twenty minutes."

He nodded, then headed to the line.

"Should I ask him to join us?" I asked James.

James shook his head. "Have I taught you nothing? You have to appear to not care about him."

I looked down at my plate. "I know, but I don't want to be rude."

James shook his head. "You won't be rude. You were having lunch with me first. One might argue that it is rude to invite someone else when you already agreed to eat with me. I'm not saying I'd be angry if you invited him to sit with us. I'm just saying I'm sure he'll understand if you don't invite him to sit with us."

I sighed. "You're right; we have to stick to the plan." I finished up my food.

"Want my pickle?" James asked.

"Sure." I looked up, expecting him to be holding it out to me. Instead, he tossed it to me like a football, and it landed down my top.

James laughed. "Touchdown!"

I gasped. "That is a very expensive and fairly new top I'll have you know!"

James shrugged. "Relax! Pickle juice doesn't stain. Here—let me get it."

Before I could stop him, he reached over and pulled the pickle out of my top. He then held it to my lips.

I laughed, and playfully pushed his hand away. "You're disgusting! I'm not eating that now! And who gave you permission to reach down my top anyway?" I smiled to show I wasn't really angry.

He shrugged. "It only fell between your breasts. It's not like it fell down your pants." He took a bite of the pickle, then shook the remainder of it at me. "And I wasn't being perverted; I was simply helping you remove the pickle from your top."

I rolled my eyes, but grinned nonetheless. James was a character—that was for sure.

"Besides, your lover boy was watching the whole thing," James added as he finished his pickle.

I tuned to look, but he quickly put his hand on my arm to stop me. "Don't look! Just laugh."

I did as told, but felt stupid laughing at nothing.

However, when James started laughing as well—rather convincingly at that—I couldn't help but laugh as well, and soon we were both laughing at nothing at all.

* * *

~Matthew~

I ended up eating only half my sandwich. After Kelly and James' public displays of affection, I had lost most of my appetite.

I was glad that Kelly and I only had an hour more of taping left.

After the taping, Kelly said a quick goodbye to me and told me I did a good job, then left right after, holding onto James' hand on the way out.

"Aw, they're so cute together! Are they dating?" Blake asked me.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. They looked like they probably are."

Blake clapped her hands together with delight. "Well I'm glad she has someone to take her mind off the mess of the divorce. Hopefully he'll be nicer to her than Daniel was. He sure seems it!"

I shrugged. "I don't know. He seems too perfect. No one is perfect. He must have some deep dark secret he's keeping."

Blake must have thought I was joking, so she laughed. "You're such a goof ball!" She playfully swatted me, then went off to see if Penn was ready to go.

I sighed, then grabbed my coat and headed home.

"Hey, honey." My wife greeted me with a kiss when I arrived home. "How was your day?"

I kissed her back, and stroked her hair with a smile. "It's was all right. Kelly has this new friend, who is obnoxious though. His name is James, and he's British. He's about six foot one and has the typical blond hair and blue eyes. He even has dimples in his cheeks when he smiles."

Naama smiled, her eyebrows raised. "He sounds hot as hell."

I rolled my eyes. "What is it with women who like blond hair and blue eyes?"

She rolled her eyes as well. "Oh please! Like men don't prefer blondes over brunets—especially ones with blue eyes. Besides, I'm the one married to a brunet and you're the one married to a blonde."

I nodded. "Point taken." I kissed he, and she grinned. She loved being proven right.

"It's just annoying how all over her he is. I mean, have some class! Today at lunch, I happened to go to the same place they chose to eat at, of all places. First off, they were holding hands from across the table for the longest time. Then he threw a pickle right down the front of her top. You know that was on purpose! He then reached for it himself. What a pig!" I shook my head at the memory. "Then he ate it."

Naama smirked. "Did Kelly get angry?"

I shook my head. "No. Actually, she seemed to find it amusing."

Naama began massaging my shoulders from behind. "Well, then, what's the problem? I don't think he was being a pig; he was just flirting with his girlfriend."

"I don't know if they are dating. Besides she probably just didn't want to cause a scene by getting angry with him. He should respect her more." I don't know why, but the whole situation just ticked me off.

"Why do you care anyway?" Naama asked, sounding halfway amused and halfway annoyed.

I sighed. "I care about my friend; that's all. I don't want to see her get hurt."

"Well, Kelly's a big girl. I'm sure she can take care of herself. Now, are you going to say hello to your daughter? You always say hello to her when you get home, but you didn't even give her a look yet." Naama motioned to our daughter, who was sitting in her playpen, playing with her new toys. Or rather, teething on them.

I smiled, and headed over to her. "I'm sorry, Aven! How was your day today?" I picked up my daughter and tried to drop Kelly from my mind. She may have been a "big girl" as Naama put it, but even so, I was going to keep my eye on that British punk.

* * *

~Kelly~

Over the next two weeks, James sent me flowers to the studio, and we did lunch together every day. We flirted and laughed, and even went out on "dates" all for the sake of making Matt jealous. It seemed to work, for Matt always seemed in a crummy mood lately.

I knew it was time to put the final part of the plan into action. I talked with James about it over the phone one night.

"All right, when we come back from lunch tomorrow, you walk in ahead of me and I'll come in a moment later, running after you, saying that you forgot the thing I got you. I'll then accidentally on purpose trip and fall, causing the purchase to fall out of the package and onto the floor for all to see," James explained.

"Yeah, well, not everyone has to see it. Just make sure Matt sees it. I don't want to have to embarrass myself in the process," I said. "Not that Matt wouldn't be worth it, because he is."

James smiled. "He _better_ be. If he hurts you I'll have to hunt him down and hurt him no matter how hot he is."

I laughed. "Don't worry; he's a good guy. He'd never intentionally hurt me."

"I'd hope not. Well, I'm off to take a bubble bath." James yawned. "I've had a stressful day and need to relax. Have a goodnight, and I will see you tomorrow."

"I'll right. You too. And thanks again for all you're doing for me. I appreciate it more than you know," I said sincerely.

"You've very welcome, Love. Goodnight." James hung up, and I did as well.

I then sighed. The kids were in LA visiting with my mom. I figured it be best if they were with her during my plan. Of course Daniel insisted on them staying with him, but he was letting them spend the days with my mother, so I allowed it. He only took them in the evenings. They had been gone for half a week already, and, needless to say, I was lonely. I sure hoped my plan worked, because I needed Matt now.

I headed off to call the kids, then I was going to take a bubble bath. What can I say? It sounded good when James mentioned one.

* * *

~Matthew~

I'll admit it; I had been a grumpy jerk for the past two weeks. I snapped at my wife a few times at home, and, though I wasn't rude, I wasn't as nice as I could have been to James. I wasn't my usual friendly self to the cast either. I had at least one complaint a day to my wife about James. I could tell she was getting a little annoyed.

I felt bad. I had bought Naama flowers, and even a new bracelet once, to make up for my being such a jerk. I had also apologized profusely, and she always forgave me. We always ended up making love. Still, I could sense she was a little off.

My suspicions were confirmed when I came home from work and walked into our bedroom where I found her packing a bag.

My heart jumped to my throat and I swallowed hard. "Naama, honey, why are you packing? Is this about the way I've been acting lately? If it is, I'm _so_ sorry! I promise to knock it off. Please don't leave me if that's what you have planned!"

Naama turned to me and smiled. "Leave you? Baby, I'm not leaving you. Well, not in the way you think." She went back to packing. "I'm just going on a little trip with Aven. My friend Ashley in Chicago never did get to see Aven. Since my new modeling job doesn't start until March, I figured now would be a good time to go see her. She invited me to stay the week with her."

"Why didn't you tell me you were going? You didn't even discuss it with me?" I was a little hurt.

She sighed, then turned to look at me. "I'm sorry, honey. She just invited me today, and I knew you would have to work so you wouldn't be able to go. I was just excited about seeing Ashley again. I haven't had a girls night in a while. It will be fun to hang with her and show off our daughter. I didn't think you'd forbid us from going, so I packed even without asking you first."

"Well, all right. If this is what you want. When do you leave?" I asked.

"Our plane leaves in three hours," she said with a wince. "I'm sorry. I'm just eager to get there so I have more time with her." She finished packing, zipped her suitcase, and set it beside the bed on the floor.

"It's all right. You know what? You deserve to have a fun week. You go and have fun. Just make sure Aven's safe. I know you will though. I don't even have to tell you. I just get overprotective of our daughter. And you." I pulled her in for a kiss.

She kissed me back and grinned. "New York is less safe than Chicago."

I smiled. "I know. I'll miss you is all."

"We'll miss you too, but we'll be back before you know it," Naama promised, her arms around my neck.

We kissed again.

"Mm, where's Aven? I asked between kisses.

"She's napping now so that she's not whiny on the flight," Naama answered.

I raised my eyebrows suggestively. "Well, we better get going then. We don't have long to pack in a week's worth of loving!" I picked Naama up and lay down her on the bed.

She giggled. "Mm, I love you."

My eyes lowered. I loved her. I really, really did. "I love you too."

We kissed, and then did just what I had in mind.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Collide**_

_**Chapter 8: The Right Kind of Wrong**_

~Matthew~

"I'm going to miss you both so much! Are you sure you don't want me to go to the airport with you?" I asked my wife as I watched her strap our daughter into her car seat in the back of the taxi.

Naama finished strapping her in, then turned to me and kissed me. "I'm sure. They don't allow you in the terminal anyway since you don't have a ticket. You wouldn't be able to sit and wait with us, so there really isn't much of a point. No use in you coming all the way out just to do what you can do here."

I sighed. "Well, call me as soon as you arrive in Chicago." I kissed her.

She smiled, and kissed me again before responding. "I promise."

I walked over to the open car door and leaned down to kiss my daughter's cheek. "Daddy's gonna miss you, Ave. You be good for momma, all right?"

She smiled at me, and I kissed her again.

I stroked her cheek gently before turning back to my wife. I kissed her passionately. "I love you."

She stroked my cheek as I had just done to Aven. "I love you too!" She gave me one more quick kiss. "Goodbye. I'll call you as soon we get there. I promise!" She then turned, shut Aven's door, then got in on the other side.

I looked through the window to see her waving to me and blowing me a kiss.

I waved and blew a kiss in return, then the cab drove off, taking my wife and daughter with it.

I sighed, and waited until I could no longer see the cab before I went back into the apartment.

My dogs greeted me and my cat, well, my cat only liked to cuddle on his time, and apparently, now wasn't his time. He was curled up by the heater. He wasn't dumb. It was cold as Siberia outside.

I fed my dogs dinner, and, as they chowed down, I headed to the bedroom and lay down on my bed. As Iay there on my back, looking up at the ceiling, I began to feel lonely already. I missed my wife and daughter. But then my thoughts went to Kelly. Why was she spending so much time with James lately? Did she and James really have something more than friendship going on? It sure seemed like it. What did she see in him anyway? Sure he was good looking and had what most girls would call a "sexy" British accent, but that was all there was to him as far as good things go. In reality, he was a cad. I just didn't know why I was the only one who could see right past him. Heck, Leighton, Blake, Taylor, and Jessica all had crushes on him. As for Ed, Chace, and Penn, well, they thought he was hilarious and the coolest guy ever. It made me sick.

I could be so much better for Kelly than James ever could be.

"Okay, where did _that_ come from?" I asked myself. I shook my head, then grabbed the remote and turned the television on. I needed something to block my thoughts before they got even weirder.

* * *

~Kelly~

The next day, I was nervous all day. I messed up on my lines a couple times, but I couldn't help it. Today was the day that the plan took it's final turn. If what I had planned today didn't work out, then I didn't know what else would. I was running out of ideas to make Matt mine, and yet, I wasn't ready to give him up. I don't know if I ever could. I was beginning to scare myself. I was reminding myself of Alex from _Fatal Attraction_. I would certainly never get that bad though. I shuttered at the thought.

"Are you all right Kel? You don't seem yourself today," Matt said to me.

I smiled. I was touched that he noticed—touched that he even cared. I hoped that was a good sign that my plan would work today. James was sure that it would. "I'm fine. I guess I'm just a little tired today is all."

Matt nodded. "I hear ya! I couldn't sleep well last night. My wife and daughter went to visit my wife's friend Ashley in Chicago for a week, so, apart from the dogs and my cat, I have the place to myself. Things were too quiet. It kind of freaked me out a little actually. I had the dogs sleep with me. Even the cat curled up at the end of the bed, but it only helped a little. Look at me, in my forties and still getting freaked out being alone."

I tried my best not to grin from ear to ear. So Naama was gone for a week and took Aven with her? Maybe that was a sign that things were supposed to go my way after all. "Well, if you ever want to stop by for a visit, feel free to," I said with a toned down smile. I know I was supposed to act like I didn't care, but I couldn't not say anything about what he had just said to me! Besides, I didn't want to come off as a bitch.

"Hello, Love!" James came up to me then and kissed both my cheeks. "Are you ready to head out to shop and get a quick lunch? We only have an hour, so we better scoot."

I smiled, and kissed both of James' cheeks in return. I was a little disappointed that I had to stop talking to Matt, but I knew that this part was crucial to our plan. I held back a sigh. "All right." I turned my attention back to Matt. "I'll see you in an hour then," I said with a smile.

He smiled as well. "Sounds good." He glanced quickly at James then looked back at me. "Maybe I'll take you up on your offer sometime this week."

"Feel free anytime you want," I said.

I let James help me with my coat, then I took his offered arm. "Be back in a bit," I said, looking at Matt longingly. Surprisingly, he was looking at me in the same way. It made me smile, and my heart jump a little with excitement.

"What exactly did you offer your lover boy?" James asked me once we were outside.

I smirked; proud of myself. "His wife and daughter are visiting his wife's friend in Chicago for a week. He said he felt lonely in his house, and I simply invited him to come hang with me if he felt too lonely."

James grinned. "Nicely done! It isn't strictly according to our plan, but I'll let it slide since you had good reason. I mean, how perfect is it that the wife and kid are out of town for a week? It's like a sign or something."

I grinned. "I know, right? I feel so bad though. I feel like a home wrecking bitch."

James stopped me from walking, and took my hands in his. "Honey, trust me—the last thing you are is a bitch. And Matthew wants you too. He seemed to be more than happy to take you up on your offer. You're not a home wrecker when the man wants it too."

I sighed. "I supposed you're right."

"Daring, I'm always right." James released one of my hands, and held my other one normally as we walked. "Now let's go get that critical part to our plan."

I smirked, and let go of his hand. "Someone's going to see us and think we're a couple. It will be in the tabloids by morning."

"That's okay. It will help us all the more with our plan," James said. "Also, people will be so jealous of you having such a charming, sexy lad by your side."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I playfully pushed him away. "Dream on!"

He stuck his tongue out at me and crossed his eyes.

"Oh yes, now you're charming, baby!" I said,

We laughed the rest of the way to our destination, playfully pushing each other back and forth most of the way.

* * *

~Matthew~

I didn't even eat lunch that day. Well, I tried. One of the crew brought in subs from Subway, but I could hardly eat mine. The thought of James with his paws all over Kelly left a bad taste in my mouth.

I was happy to see Kelly return to the studio without James. Maybe she finally wised up and told him to hit the road.

She was heading to hair and makeup for a touchup when suddenly James came in carrying a bag from Fredrick's of Hollywood.

"Love, you forgot your package that we bought!" He ran to catch up with her, but tripped over a cord and fell flat on his face, causing the bag to fly to the ground and the item inside the bag to slide out for all to see.

I immediately looked to see what had been in the package. I saw that it was a black teddy with dark black lace over the breast area. The rest was black mesh with a pattern over it that didn't stop it from being see-thru. It was hard to tell from the angle I was looking at it from, but the crotch area looked like it might be see-thru too. I didn't know whether to be turned on or sickened. I was sure Kelly would look beyond sexy in it, but the thought of James putting his paws all over her—the thought of them picking that out together—made me sick.

Kelly rushed over, her face red from blushing. She quickly picked up the bag and her teddy and stuffed the teddy in the bag before offering James a hand. "Are you all right, Darling?"

_Since when did she start calling him Darling?_ I wondered to myself, becoming more bitter by the moment.

"I'm fine, Love. Just a bit embarrassed is all," James said, taking her hand and allowing her to help him up. He nodded towards the bag. "Sorry about that."

Kelly grinned. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're okay." She gave him a quick peck on the lips.

I looked away. I wished this day would just be over with already.

* * *

~Kelly~

James clapped his hands together as we headed home that night. "I think it worked! You should have seen the look on his face. He looked like he wanted to thump me! He has it bad for you, sweetheart." He was grinning bigger than I'd ever seen him grin before.

I couldn't help but grin too. "You think so?"

James nodded. "He's going to have visions of you in that teddy tonight I guarantee it!

I grinned as big as he was. "I hope you're right. I've waited far too long for that man."

James put an arm around my shoulders and kissed my cheek. "Trust me, Love, he'll be putty in your hands tonight."

I put my arm around him and kissed his cheek in return. "Well, let's hope so! I'm treating you to any restaurant you'd like if this works out—Jamie too."

James grinned. "Well, we'll be sure to pick a five-star restaurant then," he teased.

"It will be worth it!" I said.

We smiled at each other, and continued walking back to my apartment.

When we got there, I was in the mood for pizza. I turned to James. "Hey, do you want to stay for dinner? I was thinking of ordering a pizza."

James shook his head. "No can do! I've been spending so much time with you lately that Jamie is getting a little jealous. I promised Jamie a night out tonight. We're going to dinner, the to the movies, to a club, and then, if we have any energy at all left to boink, we will go back at my place."

I rolled my eyes. "You always were a charmer," I said sarcastically.

James smirked, then kissed my cheeks. "And you love me for it!"

I nodded, and kissed his cheeks in return. "Mm, indeed I do. Tell Jamie I said hello."

James nodded. "Will do! Enjoy your dinner, then take a nice bubble bath. And put your teddy on afterwards. Maybe even put on some perfume. Matt will be over tonight—especially with the wife and kid out of town. I can guarantee it!"

I laughed. "All right. If you say so."

James nodded. "I do." He turned to leave, and, with his back turned towards me, he gave his parting words. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, which basically means do whatever the hell you want."

Hanging onto the open door, I shook my head and laughed as he disappeared down the street. I then headed inside and shut the door.

I went to order the pizza. I did indeed plan on doing just as James ordered once I was done with my pizza. Tonight was the night. Tonight, I would know if I had Matt was my own, or if, as much as it would kill me to do so, I was going to have to give him up. I hoped for the prior.

* * *

~Matthew~

I took the dogs for a walk, fed them and the cat, and had my dinner all on autopilot. I couldn't stop thinking of James and Kelly enjoying their new purchase together. It was leaving me feeling sick to my stomach.

My wife called me, and it cheered me up a little to talk to her and my daughter. They were having a great time, which made me both happy that they were enjoying themselves, but, at the same time, sad that I was alone and not as happy as they were. What can I say? As selfish as it sounds, misery loves company.

It was only seven o'clock, but I had nothing else to do but go to bed. I couldn't concentrate on a book, television, or even music, so that was all that was left to do.

I tossed and turned for what seemed like hours before I finally fell asleep.

_ I heard a noise and sat up straight in my bed. What was that? I debated on getting out of bed to check it out or just staying in bed and hoping it was just from outside. _

_ Before I could make my decision, my bedroom door creaked open and in walked Kelly wearing that teddy from earlier. "Do you mind if I come in? I'm alone too you know. I could really, really use the company. Her voice had a seductive tone to it. She slowly sauntered over to me._

_ I swallowed hard. "You know I'm married."_

_ She smirked, then climbed into bed with me anyway. "Oh come on, Matt. You and I both know that that's not going to stop you." She straddled me._

_ "Kel, what are you doing?" I knew I should push her away, but, for some reason, I couldn't get myself to do so._

_ "I'm just making sure we both get what we want, Matt. You want me, don't you baby?" She began kissing down my chest._

_ I found myself tangling my fingers in her hair. "Kel, we can't..." I knew even as I said the words that I wasn't going to enforce them. I had no desire to. The only desire I had at that moment was to get Kelly out of that teddy._

_ "Mm, of course we can," she said. She kissed down lower and lower, and was just about to put her mouth where every man dreams of a beautiful woman's mouth being, when suddenly I heard this loud annoying noise. _

I woke from my dream to realize that Jackie O, my dog, was barking at a squirrel he saw on a tree outside my window. I looked at the clock. It was only ten.

I cried out in frustration, and shut the blinds. I then turned to the punk I called my dog. "Did you have to bark just then? It was just getting to the good part." Jackie O looked at me like I was crazy, then curled up on the floor beside my bed, and went to sleep.

I snorted. "Yeah, _now_ you go to sleep." I sighed. She was right; I was crazy. I was a married man. I should not have enjoyed that dream, nor should I have dreamed it. The thing that ticked me off was that I was slightly aroused from the dream. I needed a cold shower.

I stripped off my clothes and jumped into the shower, making it cold as I could stand. However, as I washed, I couldn't get visions of Kelly in the teddy out of my head. My dream flashed in my head again, and I began to wonder what it would have been like if Kelly had been able to finish what she had started in my dream.

I moaned. A shower was clearly not working. I quickly finished my shower, then put on a clean pair of boxers and a clean T-shirt and hopped back into bed.

Well, that didn't seem to work either. No matter how hard I tried to stop them, my thoughts kept going back to Kelly. Then I'd think of James with his hands all over her body, and it was really starting to piss me off.

I continued to toss and turn, and finally, by ten thirty, I couldn't take it any longer. I hopped out of bed, and quickly dressed. I threw on my shoes, grabbed my keys, then left.

I had to go see Kelly.

_What if James is there?_

I didn't know the answer to my own question, but it was a risk I was willing to take.

Then again, if he was there, kicking his butt out onto the cold streets was an appealing option to me.

* * *

~Kelly~

I had had my dinner, walked and fed the dog, and taken my bath. I had put on my teddy and made sure my makeup and hair were just right. I had put on the only perfume I had since I wasn't usually a perfume person. Still, there was no Matt. I was beginning to think that he wasn't coming; that James was all wrong. I sighed, and downed the last bit of my red wine.

I placed empty glass in the sink and glanced at the clock. It was ten thirty. I had waited long enough.

With a sigh, I turned off the lights and headed into my bedroom.

I climbed into bed and turned my TV on low. I lay down and tried to watch it, but I was depressed, and being depressed always made me tired.

I closed my eyes, and, what seemed like moments later, I heard a knock on my apartment door. I sat up in bed and looked at the clock. It was eleven.

I clicked off the television, wondering who on earth would come to see me at eleven o'clock at night. It was probably James, checking up on me, I figured. He was probably on his way to a club or something.

I headed into the foyer and opened up the door. Boy was I surprised to see Matt standing there. "Matt, what are you doing here so late?" I smiled to show I wasn't angry at all. I kept my tone friendly too, though I tried my best to hide my ecstatic tone. James had been right after all. Here Matt was! The teddy thing had worked! At least, I figured that was the reason Matt was over here. Maybe it wasn't.

I calmed down a bit. I didn't want to get my hopes up quite yet. After all, I had told Matt to stop by whenever he was feeling lonely. Maybe he was just feeling lonely, and figured I'd still be up. Maybe he just couldn't sleep and wanted some company, figuring I'd still be up as well. I believe I had told him before that I am a night owl. Maybe...

He spoke before I could contemplate any longer. "I don't think James is good enough for you."

"Come on in and we'll talk about it." I was so shocked, it was the only thing I could think of to say.

Matt came in, and I shut and locked the door behind him. When I turned back to face him, he did something I never expected—he pulled me in and kissed me more passionately than any kiss Rufus Humphrey has ever given Lily Van Der Woodsen.

I sighed contently and tangled my fingers in his hair as I closed my eyes and kissed him with just as much passion.

* * *

~Matthew~

I knew it was wrong. I was a married man, and certainly shouldn't even be here, let alone here kissing her. But I couldn't help it. I couldn't fight it any longer no matter how hard I tried to. I wanted her. No, I _needed_ her. I couldn't deny my feelings anymore. I needed to try to get her out of my system. Maybe if I made love to her, I'd be satisfied. Maybe I just needed one time with her. One time to get her out of my system. Deep down, I don't think I really believed that one time would be all it would take. I didn't even know if I could _ever_ get her out of my system, but I was determined to try. She was wearing the teddy I saw earlier, and it only made me want her more.

I broke the kiss after a moment. "Is James here right now? If he is, get rid of him." I pulled her in for another kiss. Kissing her was quickly becoming an addiction. I felt like an alcoholic after his first drink. It was so intoxicating, yet I couldn't get enough. I already wanted more.

"Mm..." She broke the kiss to answer me. "No, he's not here. He's not coming here tonight. We're all alone."

"You're mine. You're not his; you're _mine_. Don't you forget that!" The words were coming out of my mouth from who knew where. I didn't know where they were coming from, but they were true. I didn't want her with anyone but me whether I was married or not.

She ran her fingers through my hair, very much like Lily does with Rufus' hair. "You know, I always was one who understood things more if I am shown rather than told." She slipped my jacket off of me.

I groaned. She was really asking for it. I picked her up and held her close to my body was she wrapped her legs around my waist.

I kissed her more passionately yet as I backed her towards the bedroom. I lay her down on the bed and began kissing down between her breasts. I then stood up and pulled off my shirt.

Suddenly, Kelly was on her knees in font of me undoing my jeans button and zipper. It didn't take long for her to get them undone, and she was soon pushing my jeans down to my ankles.

I stepped out of my boots and pulled off my socks. Then I stepped out of my jeans. I was then left only in my boxer briefs.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kelly asked, taking me in her arms and kissing down my neck. She was still on her knees.

I climbed into bed and lay on top of her. "I've never been more sure of anything."

She trailed her fingers slowly up and down my back. "There's no turning back after this," she said as her lips grazed against my right earlobe.

I took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I know."

She smiled. "In that case..." She trailed off as she began to slowly slip my boxer briefs down.

I helped her get them off and I then kicked them to the floor.

I brought my lips to her left earlobe. "Now it's your turn." I slid the straps of her teddy down off her shoulders and began kissing down her shoulders, then down between her breasts. I slipped it down past her stomach. I then took her left breast between my moth, enjoying her moan of pleasure as I kissed and sucked it.

Her moans encourages me to move onto the other one, and she tangled her fingers in my hair again.

"Matt..." My name fell from her lips and I knew I had to have her before I lost it.

I used both hands to slide off the teddy completely. It was most definitely see-thru in the crotch area and it made me all the more aroused.

Once the teddy was off, I straddled her. I brushed my lips against her left earlobe. "Are _you_ sure?"

She took my face between her hands and kissed me passionately. She then brought my hand between her legs. "Do you even need to ask?" she asked me with an arched eyebrow.

I groaned. "You're going to be the death of me, Kel. You know that?" I asked, my fingers massaging her now that they were given permission.

"Ugh!" she moaned, her head thrown back and her eyes rolled back slightly. "Just take me now, please!"

I could feel my eyes glaze over with desire. She didn't have to tell me twice!

I took her in my arms and slowly entered her. I closed my eyes as I entered her slowly. I couldn't stop the moan from falling from my lips. She felt incredible—even better then in my fantasies. Okay I'll admit it. I had had more fantasies about her than I cared to admit.

"Mm, yes, Matt..." Kelly moaned out.

"Ugh!" I couldn't help that moan. Every time she said my name, it aroused me even more. I was so turned on I just wanted to ravish her.

She gently tugged on my hair, and looked me straight in the eyes. "More. Now."

I groaned as I pulled her closer to me (if that was possible), and started my rhythmic motion. I wanted to make her feel good. I wanted to make her see she didn't need James—that I was the only one she ever needed.

She gently dug her fingers into my back and her eyes rolled back in her head even further. "Matthew, yes! Give it to me. Show me how much better than James you can be!"

Those were the magic words. They were the only words I needed to hear to throw me into a frenzy.

I continued making love to her more feverishly with every moment that passed.

Her moans increased, and I felt her muscles clench around me. Both were quickly sending me over the edge.

I sucked on her breast again, and her breathing and moans picked up.

She kept one hand with fingers dug into my back, and the other with her fingers tangled in my hair. "Do it, Matt. Make lose it, please?"

That did it. I entered her only a few more times before we both lost it simultaneously. I cried out her name and she cried out mine.

I buried my face in her shoulder as I tried to come back down from my love making high.

She had her face buried against my shoulder as well, and began kissing my shoulder. "I love you, Matt. You don't have to say it back. But I just wanted you to know that I love you."

I sighed. I looked into her beautiful eyes a I gently pulled out of her, then I kissed her sweetly on the mouth. "I love you too, Kel. You have no idea how much." I couldn't fight it any longer.

She sighed with contentment, and pulled me in for another kiss.

I sighed with contentment as well as I hungrily kissed her back, already wanting more. There was definitely no fighting it anymore. I was in love with Kelly Rutherford no matter how hard I tried not to be.

* * *

~Kelly~

As I lie in bed kissing the man of my dreams, I never felt happier apart from when my children were born.

"I'm so tired. I don't know how I'd ever make it back home," he said sleepily. He grinned at me. "You took a lot out of me."

I grinned at him. "Ditto, Mister. If you're so tired, I guess you're just going to have to stay the night in my bed with me."

He smiled too, then kissed me. "I guess so."

He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around me, his head resting on my shoulder.

Moments later as I stroked his hair and watched him sleep, I realized that, as long as he still loved me, there was no way I could ever let him go now. He had told me he loved me, and that was all I needed to know. The way he made love to me had said it all anyway.

I smiled to myself then kissed his forehead before resting my head against his and letting sleep take over me as well.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Collide **_

_**Chapter 9: I Think We're Alone Now**_

~Kelly~

The sunlight shown through the windows as my alarm went off. There was no doubt about it; it was time to get up whether I wanted to or not.

I smiled when I realized Matthew's arms were around me.

I turned around gently so as not to disturb him. I wanted to watch him sleep for just a moment.

I gently stroked the hair out of his eyes, and smiled even bigger. It had happened. I had finally made love with him. Still, I hopped he wasn't going to regret it when he woke up.

As if on cue, his eyes slowly opened. He looked at me for just a moment, then gently stroked my hair and gave me a gentle kiss on my lips. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

I grinned, and continued stroking his hair. "I slept wonderfully, thanks to you." My smile faltered a bit. "I just hope you don't regret what we did last night."

He kissed me again. "I don't regret it. I wouldn't have done it if I was going to regret it. I knew very well what I was doing when I did it. How about you? Do _you_ regret it?"

I shook my head. "Apart from having my kids, there's nothing I regret less."

He took my face between his hands and kissed me a little more passionately this time. "I'm glad to hear it."

I sighed, and lay on my side, facing him. I propped my head up with my hand, my elbow resting on the mattress. "The question is now, where do we go from here?"

He stroked some hair out of my eyes. "You mean do I leave my wife for you?"

I looked down to the mattress. "It sounds so horrible when you say it out loud."

He placed a finger underneath my chin and gently lifted my face up so that I was forced to look at him again. "Honestly? I don't know. There's a child involved, so it doesn't make the decision so easy."

"But it's not always good to stay together for the kids. I tried that before," I reminded him.

"But I still love my wife," he stated without hesitation.

I felt my heart sink a bit. I looked away again. "So you don't want to be with me."

He moved my face up with his finger again. "I didn't say that. I love you too. I'm torn. I don't know what to do. I just need some time to figure this all out. Surely you can understand that, can't you?"

I nodded, and tried my best to give him a convincing smile. "I can understand that. This is a big decision. It's something you can't take lightly."

He nodded. "Exactly!"

I smirked, feeling a little cheeky. "So, does this mean we can still..." I trailed off as I ran my hands slowly up his chest. "Have a little fun?" I began kissing up the side of his neck.

"Mm..." He placed his hands over my bare back. "We can definitely have a little fun. We can have a _lot_ of fun if you'd like."

I grinned. "I'd like that. So we can still carry on with our relationship—in secret of course—while you figure things out?"

He nodded. "As long as that's okay with you. I don't want to be unfair to you or anything."

I kissed him. "As long as it means I can still have you, I'm up for anything."

He kissed me again and straddled me.

I ran my hands slowly down his back. "Mm," I said between kisses, "as much as I'd love to do this again, it's going to have to wait. We have to work in an hour and a half, remember?"

He sighed. "Crap. I better get home and feed the dogs and cat. I don't have any clean clothes here besides."

"I can make you breakfast before you go if you'd like," I said.

He shook his head. "Na, I'll just grab something from home quick. I better go now before I run out of time. I still have to shower."

"Well, next time bring your clothes and the dogs over here and we can shower together," I said before pulling him in for another kiss. "Just leave extra food out for Moby. That's the nice thing about cats—they can fend for themselves."

"Mm, sounds like a plan." Matt kissed me again.

I grinned, and stroked his hair. "But, he is welcome to come here too if you'd like. I just figured being a cat, he wouldn't be a fan of traveling."

Matt laughed. "You got that right!" He kissed me again. "Okay, I really gotta go."

He got up and I watched as he redressed. He kissed me again. "I'll see you in a little while."

I smiled, and pulled him in for one more kiss. "I'll be looking forward to it."

He kissed me yet again. "Me too. Mm, I _really_ got to go."

After one more kiss, he left.

I sighed with contentment, then grabbed some clean clothes and headed for the shower, a smile on my face the whole way there.

* * *

~Matthew~

My dogs greeted me happily, jumping up on my legs as I entered the apartment.

"Hey guys! I know, I know, You're wondering where I was all night. I was at Kelly's. That lady who scratched you guys behind the ears and gave you belly rubs the last time she was here. Remember her? Yeah, you love her, don't you?" I headed into the kitchen to get out the food, and Moby casually came in, rubbing up against my leg. He was always full of love whenever I had his food of course.

After the pets were fed and chowing down, I grabbed some clean clothes then headed in for a shower.

Twenty minutes later, I was showered, changed, and shaved. I headed into the kitchen and made some eggs and bacon quick. I poured myself a glass of orange juice and sat down to have my breakfast.

I had just finished my breakfast and gotten then dirty dishes in the dishwasher, when the phone rang.

I answered in the third ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, baby! Good morning. How did you sleep last night?"

I smiled. It was Naama. "I slept all right. I had a little trouble falling asleep at first. I'm not used to sleeping without you by my side." _But, once I had Kelly by my side, I slept like a baby. Of course, the fact that we made love helped a lot."_ I felt so guilty about it now that I was talking to my wife, but, at the same time, a little turned on as I thought of how Kelly looked last night when I made her climax.

"Aw. I had trouble sleeping without you too. It's only for six more days. The time will be gone before we know it!" Naama said, sounding cheerful.

` I held back a sigh. "So, are you enjoying Chicago so far? How is Aven? Does she seem to be enjoying it?"

"Aven's having a blast! You should hear her giggle and see her smile! We took her to the Lincoln Park Zoo. She clapped her little hands together and laughed whenever she'd see the lions, leopards, or tigers. She's big on the big cats apparently!"

I laughed. "I can totally picture that! Aw. I miss her already. I miss you _both_ already!"

"We miss you too."

I glanced at the clock and knew I had to go now or be late to work. "Honey, I hate to do this, but I have to go. I'm going to be late for work."

"Yeah, all right. I'll call you tonight."

I shook my head even though she couldn't see me do so. That wouldn't work. I'd probably be at Kelly's. "Um, I'm going to be in an out. How about I just call you?"

"Well, I'd call you when you should already be in for the night, but whatever." Naama didn't sound angry at all, but she did sound a bit suspicious.

"Penn asked me to go see the new Jackie Chan movie with him tonight. We might go to the late showing; that's why. You know, we figured wed do a TV father and son outing like dinner and a movie or something." She could usually tell when I was lying, but that was only because I couldn't look her in the eyes when I lied. However, I was an actor, and now that I didn't have to look her in the eyes, I could be very convincing.

She bought it. "Aw, that's nice. All right, well have fun! I'll be looking forward to your call."

"Mm, me too." I felt horribly guilty.

"Have a good day at work today. Tell everyone I said hello."

"Thanks, I will. I love you." I felt like a jerk.

"I love you too. Bye, baby,"

"Bye Sweetie." I sighed as I hung up the phone. I hated what I was doing to her. I really, really did. I knew to most I must look like the scum of the earth. But I couldn't help what was in my heart, and I had somehow I had fallen hard for Kelly—me being a married man or not, I couldn't just ignore that fact. In fact, I think I owed it to my marriage to figure out what it was I wanted, or rather _whom_ it was I wanted.

I sighed again then slipped on my coat and shoes, grabbed my keys, pat my dogs, and locked up and left for work.

I was just going to have to figure this thing out the best I could. That was all I could do.

* * *

~Kelly~

"Well, _you_ look happy today! Did you get your kids back?" Blake said, coming over to me. I had only just gotten there two minutes before. It must have been that obvious.

I turned to her and tried to tone down my smiling. "No, I don't get them back for another five days. They're enjoying their time with their grandmother though! I'm just happy today. I love my job. What can I say?"

Blake smiled. "We do have a pretty great job, don't we?"

"All right, guys, head off to wardrobe. Have you seen Matthew anywhere?" Josh, our producer asked, coming over to us.

"Nope! I don't think he's in yet," Blake said.

"He probably just overslept. I'm sure he'll be here soon. You know Matthew—he's always eager to work!" I said.

Josh nodded. "Indeed he is."

I headed off to wardrobe, hoping Matt got there soon. I didn't want him getting into trouble because of me. I'm sure waking up at my house had to have delayed him a bit. I should have set the alarm for earlier. Also, those extra kisses didn't help him with time either. I grinned at the thought.

Matt was back by the time I headed over to hair and makeup. We smiled eat each other in the mirror, but talked as if it were just another day and we hadn't had passionate sex the night before.

Our scenes together had gotten a little steamier. Rufus and Lily had had a major fight and were in their makeup stage.

I guess Matt and I were getting a little more intense in our kissing scenes than we needed to be, for the director cut us off. "Um, guys, I appreciate your enthusiasm for the scene, but could you tone it down just a bit? Matthew, you make it look like you're about to lay her down on the counter and do X-rated things with her. Kelly, you look like you'd let him. Being a nighttime show, we have a little leeway for stuff like that, but not to that extent!"

Matt blushed, and I was sure I was blushing too.

"Sorry!" We both stammered in unison.

"I'm too good at my craft I guess," Matt said, trying to joke his way out of it.

"I hope when referring to your craft you mean acting, because your kissing is not really up to par," I joked in return.

He gasped. "_Well_! See if I ever kiss _you_ again!"

"Well, sorry to tell you, Matthew, but you're going to have to kiss her again to finish the scene. Just tone it down to PG-13, all right?" the director said.

Matt nodded. "Got it!"

He and I smirked at each other.

The director called action, and we did our best to keep our kissing to PG-13.

I never realized how hard that cold be! I had a feeling it was going to be a long day of taping.

* * *

~Matthew~

I thought we'd never be done taping. One of the crew members had subs brought in, so Kel and I didn't even get to be alone for lunch. I was dying to get her alone by the end of the day.

"So, what are you guys doing tonight? I know you must be bored out of your skulls—Matt without your wife and daughter, and Kelly without your kids," Leighton said, coming over to us.

"It's a little boring, but I manage," I said, trying my best not to look at Kelly. I was sure my face would give me away if I did.

"You know what? I enjoy the break. Don't get me wrong—I adore my kids. I just enjoy a break every now and then," Kelly said.

"Well, why don't you come out with us tonight?" Blake asked. She nodded at Leighton. We're doing a girl's night out Leighton, Taylor, Jessica, and myself. We'd love for you to join us. We're doing dinner and spa treatments, then movies at Leighton's."

"And We're doing a guys night out, Chace, Ed, Sebastian, and I. We figured we'd go to dinner, then maybe catch a movie and has drinks afterwards," Penn said to me. "You're more than welcome to come with."

Kelly answered first. "Oh, girls, that sounds lovely. Thanks for inviting me, but I'm really tired today. I was counting on just going home and ordering something in. I enjoy having the house to myself while I can, you know? I like to just enjoy the peace and quiet."

"Aw!" Blake said in disappointment.

Leighton placed a hand over Kelly's arm and smiled at her. "It's all right. We understand. Maybe next time."

Kelly nodded. "Definitely! Thanks so much for thinking of me though."

"And I already have plans with my buddy Jake. We're going to go to dinner. I haven't seen him in a while, so we're going to catch up over dinner, then come back to my place and watch a DVD. Thanks for the offer though. I'll catch you guys next time for sure."

"All right," Penn said with a shrug, sounding a little disappointed.

"Thanks for the invite though, buddy. I do want to hang out with you another time." I clapped him on the shoulder. I felt bad turning the kid down, but honestly, I couldn't go that long without having Kelly alone. She was addicting. One time was all I needed to get hooked.

Kelly and I quickly said our goodbyes, then headed out.

"Ugh! I thought we'd never get out of there!" Kelly said once we were out of the studio and no one else was around.

I nodded. "Tell me about it! Do you want to order a pizza in or pick up something to bring back for dinner? I don't want to eat out tonight. I need to get you alone or I'll explode."

Kelly smirked. "You should definitely wait until we get back to my place to do that. Preferably when we're in bed." She kept her voice so low that only I could hear it.

I moaned. "I _really_ need to get you alone."

Kelly grinned. "I just had pizza last night, so I'm not really in the mood for it. Let's stop by Le Pain Quotidian and pick something up to bring back. Is that okay?"

I nodded. "As long as you're the dessert, I'm all for it!"

She grinned. "Oh, I am most definitely your desert, just as you're mine."

I smiled too. I wished I could take her hand, but I knew the media would jump on that like a flee on a dog. "Let's go then. The sooner we go, the sooner I get you alone."

We headed to Le Pain Quotidian, and I was already thinking about having my "dessert" first.

* * *

~Kelly~

When we got home, we made sure we were safely inside with the door locked behind us, the lights on and the curtains pulled before we embraced. We had to be careful when it came to our relationship, we both knew. The media could be in places we'd never think they'd be. Not that either of us were all _that_ famous, but one never know if there was anyone hiding in the bushes of my apartment, or what not.

Matt set our food down on the table then pulled me in for a kiss—a very passionate one at that.

I moaned, and wrapped my arms around him, ruffling his hair with my fingertips.

He picked me up and started carrying me to our bedroom.

I laughed. "But what about dinner?"

"Dinner can wait—you cannot. Besides, I'd like to have my dessert first," he said, his tone serious. He kissed me again, and lay me down onto the bed.

As his kisses intensified, so did mine.

I sighed with contentment as we helped remove each other's clothes. I still could hardly believe that I was so lucky to have him.

He was good with his hands—fast too! My clothes were already off me.

However, it only took me a moment longer to get _his_ clothes off.

Before I knew it, he was inside of me, his hands massaging my breasts as he kissed me, his tongue, begging my moth for entrance, which I was more than glad to permit.

I ran my hands down his back then up to his hair. I loved running my fingers through it. I loved running my fingers through his hair as Lily, and I loved doing it as Kelly.

His lips were all over my neck now. He gently nipped and sucked at the skin there, and I knew he was probably going to leave a mark. Oh well. It was nothing a little makeup or a turtleneck couldn't cure.

He moved his lips back to my mouth, and I was eager to return the kiss, my fingers gripping his hair a little tighter.

He continued making love to me, and hit just the right spot to send jolts of pleasure up my spine.

My head was instantly thrown back and my eyes rolled back with it.

"Ugh, Matt!" He was so good. We had only made love once before, but he already knew my body; he knew what I liked.

I dig my fingers into his back, clenching my muscles around him. I wanted to give him the pleasure he was giving me.

He closed his eyes, and buried his face in my chest. "Kel..." He moaned, and picked up the pace, his mouth moving back to my breasts and he kissed and sucked at them.

"Mm, you're so good," I said, taking his face between my hands and kissing his lips.

"Mm, so are you, Baby. So are you!" He went back to kissing my neck, and I placed my hands over top of his tush to help guide him in more firmly.

He moaned loudly, his eyes rolling back a bit. He quickened his pace, his hands going back to my breasts. Did I mention he was good with his hands?"

I tightened my legs around him and continued to guide him.

It didn't take long for either of us to reach our peak.

"Matthew, yes!" It wasn't often that I called him by his full name. It was more of something Lily would do. But he was so fantastic at making love to me that I just felt like screaming out his full name.

"Kelly... Yes, Kelly, ugh!" I could feel his release, and it made me want more of him.

"You're so amazing, baby." He kissed me as he gently slipped out of me.

I grinned, and straddled him. I began kissing down his neck. "Mm, I want more."

He grinned as well, his hands on my sides. He kissed me. "Mm... I'll give you more, I promise. But first, I need some dinner."

I pouted. "But I thought dinner could wait and I couldn't."

He kissed me again. Don't think of it as dinner. Think of it more as refueling so that I have plenty of energy to give you multiple orgasms." His lips brushed against my ear.

Despite the warmth of his breath, it made me shiver. "Well, in _that_ case, let's eat!"

He grinned, then got out of bed, and took my hand to help me out.

We didn't bother dressing. It was only us after all. Besides, I loved looking at him naked, as perverted as that sounds.

* * *

~Matthew~

I had never enjoyed dinner more than I had now. Eating with Kelly sitting naked in front of me was definitely enjoyable to say the least.

She was teasing me. She dipped her finger into the dressing that had fallen onto her plate, and then stuck her finger into her mouth to suck the dressing off. Her eyes locked on mine as she put the finger into her mouth.

I imagined sucking that dressing off her breasts. Before I could tell her exactly what I wanted to do with her, my cell phone rang. I looked to see whom it was, and saw that it was my wife. _Crap! _I had forgotten to call her.

I clicked the on button and tried my best to sound normal. I was so paranoid she was going to be able to tell where I was and what I was doing from the sound of my voice, as crazy as that sounds.

"Hey, honey, I was just about to call you," I lied. "Penn and I just finished dinner, and now we're off to the movie." I was already lying, so why not add a couple more lie to the list? I figured.

"Sorry. I know _you_ were supposed to call _me_, but I got impatient. I miss you. I'm having a blast, as is Aven, but we both miss you still," Naama said.

I felt a twinge of guilt, but it wasn't enough guilt to make me tell Kelly we can't continue this. Nor was it enough for me to then go home. "I miss you guys too."

I only half listened as she told me about their time in Chicago so far, and about some couple at a restaurant whose argument go so out of hand that they got kicked out of the restaurant. I was too busy watching Kelly eat a breadstick to pay too much attention to the story. Her lips were wrapping around it as if it were a...

"Honey?"

"Hm?" I turned my attention back to the conversation. "I'm sorry, I must have zoned for a minute."

"I said, do you want to talk to Aven?" Naama repeated.

"Well, duh!" I said with a grin.

"All right, here she is."

I heard Naama coaxing Aven to "say hello to Dada." It seemed to work, for it didn't take long for my daughter's voice to come over the phone. "Dada!"

I grinned even brighter. "Hey, Aven! Dada misses you. Are you having a fun time? I bet you are. Chicago is fun!"

She laughed, and said, "Dada" again before Naama took the phone back from her. "She's really excited to hear your voice!"

I couldn't seem to stop smiling. "I'm excited to hear her voice as well."

My wife and I made small talk for just a bit more before I decided to wrap it up. "Well, we're just about to the theater. I better go now. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ah. All right. Have a good night. Only five more days now!"

"Yeah, only five more days," I agreed. "You have a good night too. Tell Ashley I said hello. I love you."

"I will, and I love you too. Bye, Sweetie."

"Bye, Honey." I clicked off the phone.

"You didn't have to cut it short for me," Kelly said,

I shook my head. "I wanted to." I felt bad, but it was the truth. My desire to make love to Kelly was stronger than my desire to talk to my wife. I sighed. "I do have to go feed the dogs and cat though. My neighbor fed them lunch for me, but I can't ask her to feed them dinner too, or she'll get suspicious, and possibly let something slip to Naama when she gets back."

"Well, bring them over here, like I said before. There's plenty of room, and Oliver would love the company," Kelly said. She got up and stretched, her naked body being shown to me in a very nice position.

"Screw it!" I said. I quickly called my neighbor and asked her if she could stop by and feed the pets. She knew where I had the spare key hidden. "I completely forgot to feed them before I left for dinner. I'm going to be out with a friend until late tonight, so if you could walk the dogs too, I'd appreciate it. Thanks so much! I'll pay you tomorrow. Thanks again."

I clicked off the phone, and grinned at Kelly. "You're far too irresistible to leave right now. She has the same story Naama has, so I don't have to worry about her mentioning anything to her. Of course I'll have to stop by in the morning to feed the pets breakfast, but oh well. At least I can take you now and not have to wait." I turned my phone off and left it on the table, then headed over to Kelly.

Kelly grinned, then laughed as I picked her up. "Mm, are you as insatiable as I am?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

I nodded. "Let's just say I have a feeling it's going to be a long night."

We grinned at each other, then kissed as I carried her to the bedroom to make love to her yet again. My wife no longer crossed my mind that night—at least not without my thoughts quickly returning to Kelly. For now, I liked it better that way.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Collide**_

_**Chapter 10: Can't Fight the Moonlight**_

~Matthew~

The next morning, I woke up before the alarm went off. I quickly changed, then wrote Kelly a note. I left it beside her on the bed, then left before she woke up. I had been afraid she'd wake up, but it was only five in the morning. She was pretty out of it—especially after the night I had given her. I hadn't let her get any sleep until around one in the morning. What can I say? She is a beautiful woman and I am an insatiable man.

I was quite tired, but I had things to do before the show.

I started off by heading home and going to the bathroom. I had had to go so badly when I woke up, but I hadn't wanted to wake Kelly with the flusher.

After going to the bathroom, I washed my hands and brushed my teeth. Next, I shaved, showered, dried, and dressed.

I made myself some breakfast after that, then put the dirty dishes away before feeding the pets.

Finally, I prepared to bring the dogs to Kelly's. I planned on coming back for Moby at lunchtime. Being a cat, he most likely was not going to like it. However, I couldn't bare the thought of him being alone in the apartment without even the dogs to keep him company. As much as he'd deny it if he could speak, I knew he liked having company.

I packed a bag with a couple changes of cleans clothes, as well as my tooth brush and deodorant.

"I then put on my shoes, coat, and gloves. I put one dog in my dog carrier bag, and leashed the other. Then, carrying my overnight bag and dog's leash in one hand, and dog carrier in the other hand, I locked up and headed for Kelly's. I told Moby I'd be back for him later. In return, I got the evil eye. Darn cat.

Having Kelly stay with me was out of the question even though it would make things easier. It was bad enough that I was having an affair. I wasn't about to do it in my wife's and my bed. Not that my wife would take the affair much better if she ever found out about it. Still, it had to count for something.

I sighed as I headed back to Kelly's with the pets. I knew my wife was going to have to find out one way or another. If I left her for Kelly, she'd find out anyway. If I _didn't_ leave her, even if I had nothing more to do with Kelly, I'd still have to tell her. I couldn't live our marriage in a lie. It wasn't the way I was brought up. Then again, neither was having an affair, but these things happened. Not that it made it right. Then again, being with Kelly sure felt right. I'm not just talking about the sex either. I really was falling in love with her.

I arrived at Kelly's and let myself in. She had given me a spare key.

When I arrived, I smelled something great. It smelled like pancakes, bacon, and eggs.

Kelly came into the room, her hair damp, but put up into a bun. She was wearing dark blue jeans, white socks, and a white turtleneck sweater. Her makeup was on, and she looked ready for the day. "Good morning, my love!" She kissed me. "I see you brought the dogs after all." She winked.

I kissed her back before answering. I licked my lips. "Mm, yeah, I'm going to go back and lunchtime and bring Moby here as well. I just don't feel right leaving him alone in the apartment. I hope you don't mind."

Kelly swatted the air. "Nonsense! I told you that you could bring him."

I smiled. "Then again, I didn't think about how Oliver would react to a cat."

Kelly smirked. "It's quite all right. He really just wants to play, but he'll get bored once he realizes that the feeling's not mutual."

"I'm sure they won't be," I said, picturing Moby swatting at Oliver. That cat was fearless.

"I made you breakfast, Love. I hope you're hungry."

I should have told her in the note that I was going to eat at home. Oh well. Luckily I'm the type of guy who usually always has an appetite.

I pulled her close and kissed her again. "Thank you, Baby. Just one request," I said sitting down to a table full of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. I had been right!

"Mm, what's that, my love?" She poured me a glass of orange juice.

"Please don't call me Love. Call me anything but love. It reminds me too much of James."

I could see that Kelly was trying to hide a smile as she replied, "All right, Darling."

I kissed her again. "Thank you."

She sat down on my lap then, and we fed each other.

It was the best breakfast I had ever had.

* * *

~Kelly~

The day had already started off bliss.

At first, I wasn't too thrilled about waking up without Matthew in my arms, but, when I read his note, I instantly felt better.

_Kel, Good morning, Baby. I hope you slept well. You were amazing last night. I am so lucky to have you. I love you so much! I have a few things to do at home, but I'll be back soon and we can walk to work together. Love, Matt_

I had instantly gotten ready for the day, then made him breakfast.

I was glad when he had brought the dogs over and said he planned on bringing the cat over as well. He also had a bag of clean clothes with him. This meant he didn't have to leave me in the mornings anymore. Of course, I only had five mornings left with him, but I was going to make the best of them.

Now, though we had a lot of taping to do (there was another Van der Woodsen/Humphrey/Waldorf party), we got to do all our scenes together.

Our eyes were on each other's most of the time whether it was necessarily in the script or not!

When it came time for lunch, I decided to pick up a little something to wear for him that night. He had to stop by his place to pick up Moby anyway. I figured we could do our own thing for lunch just this once, and make up for lost time later in the day, or rather, _night_.

When lunchtime arrived Matt came over to me, and placed a hand over my shoulder. "Kel, I have to go pick up Moby, and then I have an errand to run. How about you have lunch with the girls today? I'll probably just pick up McDonald's along the way."

I nodded. "Actually, I had something I wanted to do to anyway. It's all right. We can always make up for lost time tonight."

"If we were alone, I'd kiss you," he said, his voice a little husky.

"If we were alone, I'd expect you to do more than that," I said with a suggestive smile.

He moaned. "Tonight."

He grinned at me before tuning to leave.

I smiled as I watched him disappear. I waited a moment before heading out as well. I would have lunch by myself. No offense to the girls, but, I didn't need any company while I bought what I was about to buy.

I arrived at Fredrick's of Hollywood and smiled when I saw something in the window. It was perfect. Well, it saved me the time of searching for something. Normally, I might have searched for something anyway, but, since I was on limited time and still had to get some lunch, it would do. Besides, the more I looked at it, the more I had no doubt it would have the same effect on Matt as anything else would. Now, if they had my size, I would be all set.

I quickly headed in, hoping I wouldn't be in the tabloids tomorrow. I could see it now: _Kelly Rutherford_ _shopping for sexy lingerie in Fredrick's of Hollywood. Who is the lucky mystery man she's going to model it for?_

I quickly found the lingerie in question on my own. I didn't want to ask anyone for it for fear of bringing more attention to myself.

Yes! They had it in my size. I quickly grabbed it and took it to the register to pay for it. If the sale's clerk knew who I was, she didn't make it known.

I payed for it in cash, then thanked the girl and headed out. I was happy to be out of there. I had requested no bag. Now that I was outside, I shoved the lingerie and receipt in my purse and headed to a deli for a quick lunch. I was glad the lingerie was tiny enough to fit into my bag. I didn't want Matt to see it until tonight, but I didn't feel like going back to my place to drop it off. Besides, for all I knew, Matt could still be there dropping off Moby.

No. Matt was just going to have to wait until tonight to see it. I knew he was going to love it. I hoped for another long, sex-filled night. Sleep could wait. Who needed it, really, when you had a hot lover like Matt? Not I. That was for sure.

That evening, Matt and I ordered Chinese Take-out for dinner, and brought it back to my place. We were good this time and had our dinner before our "dessert."

As we ate, we talked about our day (me leaving out the Frederick's of Hollywood stop) and we talked about how my kids would be back soon. We thought about taking them sled riding. I'd probably have the nanny stay with Helena if we did that, but we'd find something to do with her later. We definitely wouldn't leave her out!

After we ate, and after we ditched our cartons, plastic utensils, and napkins, I decided it was time that I go get into my little surprise.

"I'll be right back. I want to show you something I bought on our lunch break. I want your opinion on it," I said to Matt as I headed to the bedroom. "Stay here."

"I'm sure you look sexy in it, whatever it is, but all right," Matt said, sitting on the couch and laying back.

I grinned. He had no idea.

* * *

~Matthew~

"Where are ya, Kel? I know you couldn't have gotten lost because this apartment just isn't that big, Babe." I couldn't help but get a little impatient. I was eager to ravish her. I wondered what could possibly take her that long to put on.

"All right, all right! Relax, Darling. I'm coming out. Are you ready?" came her voice from the bedroom.

"You're coming out? Don't do that! Then you won't be interested in me!" I joked.

"Do you want to see me or not?" Kelly asked from the bedroom, sounding amused.

"I do. Come on out. I want to see you." I really, did. The sooner I saw her, the sooner I could take off whatever it was she had put on.

"All right, here I come." She appeared in the door frame seconds later and posed with one hand resting against the frame and another hand resting on her hip.

My mouth dropped open. She was wearing a black lingerie set that consisted of a black silk bra with connecting black mesh that covered her stomach, which connected to a black silk skirt that went just past her butt. She was also wearing meshy black thigh-high stockings held up by black guarders. On her feet were red pumps. Her lips were painted a bright red—to go with the heels I guessed. Whether she was wearing underwear or not remained to be seen. The part over her stomach was see-thru except for three thin lines of black around the waist and three vertical lines from the bottom of the bra to the top of her skirt.

She smiled. "Do you like?"

I licked my lips. "Like? Oh baby, I love! Come here!"

She grinned, and ran over to me. She climbed into my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her letting my tongue in to play with hers.

"You do realize I'm going to have to take this off you, don't you?" I purred into her ear. I licked at her earlobe, so hungry for her.

She looked in my eyes and smiled. "I'm so glad you like it. I went to Fredrick's of Hollywood before getting lunch today. I saw it in the window and figured you'd like it."

"Mm, baby, you know I love it. You have good taste!" I ran my fingers up her skirt. I was disappointed to see the skirt had attached black silk underwear. Oh well. All the more reason I was going to have to take it off.

She bit her bottom lip as I began tugging at the underwear part of the skirt. "Mm, should we take this to the bedroom?"

I shook my head. "Uh-uh. I have to have you now—I'm not going to make it to the bedroom."

She kissed up my neck. "But, baby, the bedroom's right over there." She nodded towards the bedroom, which was a few yards away.

Is shook my head. "Too far." I lay her down on her back on the couch.

"Matthew, really we just have to walk—"

I cut her off with a kiss. "Uh-uh," I murmured, though it came out "Mm, mm." I stared tugging at the skirt. I was having a bit of trouble getting it off, then I remembered it was attached.

She giggled. "Here. Try this." She tried to move so that she was the one straddling me instead of the other way around, but the couch was quite small, not leaving much room. She screamed as she accidentally tumbled off the couch.

"Kel! Are you all right?" I held out a hand for her to take so that I could help her up, but she pulled on my hand, and I fell down to the floor with her. "What the hell, Kel!" I complained.

We looked at each other, trying to keep straight faces, but it didn't work. We both burst into laughter.

"You're such a dork!" she said to me.

"But you love it!" I said.

She took my face between her hands. I was straddling her again. "Mm, you know I do."

My eyes lowered, and I kissed her.

She moaned, and tangled her fingers in my hair as she deepened the kiss.

I moved her skirt up a little further, but before I could get very far, Oliver, Jackie O, and Zoe all came over to us and started licking our faces. This only made us laugh even harder.

"Now may we please take it to the bedroom?" Kelly asked with a sly smirk.

I smirked as well. "All right. Wish granted." I stood up and helped her up, then I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind us. After all, I wasn't about to let the dogs interrupt our night—especially not after seeing Kelly in that sexy little number she was wearing.

* * *

~Kelly~

I was so incredibly hot for Matt that I wanted him immediately. But I decided to drag it out a little. After all, he wanted me so badly, and I wanted him just as bad. I knew the longer we had to wait for each other, the more intense our love making would be.

He lay me down on the bed, and I immediately puled his shirt off. It definitely had to go.

I tossed it to the floor. He ran a hand up my thigh with one hand and undid his jeans with the other hand. Once he had his jeans undone, he stood up just enough to get his socks and pants off. He pulled down his underwear with his jeans, leaving him naked in front of me.

He sat down on the bed, and I lay him down before he could straddle me. Once he was on his back, _I_ straddled _him_, like I had originally wanted to do.

I ran my hands slowly down his chest, my eyes following my hands. I then let my eyes meet with his.

"This is like my dream," he said in almost a whisper.

I grinned. "You dreamt about me?"

He nodded. "That night I came over to tell you to stay away from James.

"The night we first made love," I stated.

He nodded again. "I had a dream of you in that black teddy."

I began kissing down his chest. "And?"

He swallowed. "I was alone in my bed, and you came crawling into my bed, wanting to make love. I told you I was a married man, but you said that's never stopped me before. Then..." He trailed off.

I smiled; amused. He was being shy. I rarely saw him being shy. "Then what?"

He blushed. "Well, then you went down on me. Well, you were about to until Jackie O barked and woke me up. Even so, I woke up extremely aroused—and ticked off at the dog for waking me up."

Could he be any more adorable? Not to mention incredibly sexy. I wanted him even more now. "Well, then I think I should take care of that little problem. I promise we won't be interrupted this time."

He moaned. "Kel, you don't have to do this. It was just a dream."

I knew how much he wanted it. He was just being a gentleman. Of course, that only made me want him more.

"Please! You know I want this as much as you do," I purred, and I slid my hands down lower—and then my mouth.

He moaned, and this time it was _his_ hands tangling in _my_ hair. He was gentle though.

It was wonderful pleasing him in that way. Hearing his moans and seeing his head thrown back and his eyes closed his mouth parted slightly was driving me insane with need.

"You're so good at this." Those were the only words from him mouth. The rest were his moans, which were making me so incredibly aroused.

"Kel... I'm gonna..." he warned, his fingers gripping my hair.

I moaned in response, and that was all he needed to climax.

I took own all he had to over.

"Get up here," he said quietly, holding his arms out to me.

I slowly crawled up his body, and he took me in his arms and kissed me. "Thank you, baby. Your so fricking incredible!"

"Mm, as are you, my darling," I said, resting my head against his shoulder.

"Did you ever do that for James?" he asked me.

I hid a smile. "Definitely not."

He licked his lips. "Good. I'm not a violent man by any means, but I'd sure want to deck him if you did."

I was trying so hard not to smile. _Should I tell him?_ I wondered.

He ran his hands up the skirt of my lingerie—the best purchase I have ever made. "I want to return the favor."

I ran my hands up his chest. "Darling, you don't have to. I was happy to pleasure you."

He kissed me. "I know I don't have to, but I _want_ to. "You have no idea how much. Here..." He gently moved us so that he was on top of me again. "Now, let's get this thing off you," he said, moving my skirt up, and gently thrusting once over me.

I moaned. Telling him could most definitely wait.

* * *

~Matthew~

With Kelly's help, I finally managed to get her lingerie off. Being a one-piece, it was a pain in the butt. It was worth seeing her in it though.

I kissed her breasts, fondling them a bit, then kissed down her stomach.

"Matt, Darling, you really don't have to..." She cut herself off with a long moan as my mouth made contact with her most intimate area.

I was torn as I pleasured Kelly. It felt like even more of a betrayal than actually making love to her was. I don't know why. I guess because it seemed more intimate for some reason.

But when I heard her drawn-out moan of pleasure as I flicked my tongue and moved it in a circular motion, I didn't exactly want to stop either.

Her hips moved up, and I held them down, continuing to give her exactly what she wanted and needed

I kept it up for a moment after her climax, then I crawled up her body.

She pulled me in for a passionate kiss. "I love you."

I kissed her again. "I love you too—so much..."

She straddled me again, then leaned down so close that her breasts were touching my chest. She brought her lips to my ear. "I wanna ride you."

If I wasn't aroused enough yet, I sure was then! But, for the record, I already was more than aroused enough. But now it was getting to the point where I could hardly contain myself any longer.

"Kel, I want you _now_," I said with a groan.

She licked her lips. "Well, I guess it's a good thing I need you now too, isn't it?" her voice was a seductive purr that made every part of my being weak.

She kissed me yet again, then slowly slid onto me.

I moaned as I held onto her waist. "Baby...." She felt so _good_.

I was completely inside of her now, and she wasted no time with her movements.

I bit my lip and closed my eyes as she sent pleasure through me like fireworks. _Bam! Bam! Bam!_ Each jolt of pleasure was like a firework going off.

I opened my eyes, my hands still over her waist as I moved my hips up to meet with her thrusts.

The moan that came out of her lips was enough to send me over the edge, but I did everything I could to hold off. I wasn't going to climax until she did.

Instead, I made my thrusts more firm.

"Matthew, yes!" she screamed, her head thrown back and her eyes closed.

I couldn't take it any longer. I carefully moved us to that I was lying on top of her. I continued to make love to her, kissing and sucking at her breasts as I did so. I then kissed her mouth and I forcefully entered her again.

She screamed in pleasure.

I was moments away from climaxing. I needed to speed things up. "Come for me!" I told her a little out of breath.

She looked me in the eyes, my face held between her hands. "Earn it," she ordered.

That did it. I was only able to thrust one more time before losing it. It was all right though. Apparently she was closer than she had led on because she was right there with me in her climax.

I gently pulled out of her and lay down on my back beside her. My throat was sore from screaming her name, and my body was tired from all that work, but I couldn't help but smile nonetheless. She was incredible in every sense of the way. I knew I shouldn't be thinking that way, but I couldn't help it. She was incredible, and I was full blown in love with her. There was no more denying it or trying to stop it. It had already happened, and I didn't know if there was any way to go back. Heck, I didn't even know if I wanted to.

* * *

~Kelly~

As I lie in Matt's arms, I was so at peace. I finally had the man of my dreams. Finally! And, as if that weren't enough, our love making was getting even better. When he gave me oral sex, he felt so good, I could barely even think! All I could concentrate on was Matt and the pleasure he was giving me. Heck, I couldn't speak either for that matter. Well, apart from moaning or occasionally getting his name out.

"What are _you_ smiling about?" Matt asked me with a smile of his own.

I hadn't even realized I'd been smiling, but now I could feel it as I smiled wider. "Just how lucky I am to have you. I'm also thinking of how good you are with your mouth. You had me rendered speechless!" I gently stroked some hair out of his eyes.

He grinned. "You weren't so bad yourself! In fact, you were amazing." He kissed me. "Incredible." He kissed me again. "Fantastic." He kissed me again.

I laughed. "Mm, and you were all those things too."

He pulled me even closer. "And how about my making love to you? Was I better than James?"

I couldn't hold back my smile this time. I even giggled. I quickly covered my mouth. I really hadn't meant to giggle, but it was too funny; the thought of James and I making love.

"What? I'm not that bad that it's laughable that I'd be better than James, is it?" he asked, looking a little concerned.

Unfortunately, this only made me laugh more.

He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. "Well, my wife never had any complaints!"

This stopped me from laughing. "I'm not laughing because of that," I said, a little hurt.

He sensed my hurt, and immediately turned to me. He pushed some of my hair out of my eyes and kissed me. "I'm sorry, Kel. I didn't mean anything by it. I guess I'm just embarrassed is all."

I sighed, and moved his hair out of his face as well. I gently stroked his cheek. "It's all right. Don't be embarrassed. "You're better at making love than anyone I've ever been with, and that includes my husbands."

He grinned. "Really?"

I nodded. "But, I've never been with James, so I can't compare you to him."

Matt arched an eyebrow. "But what about that teddy he got you? I thought you guys were hot and heavy.

I smiled, and shook my head. "Matt, there's something I have to tell you."

He propped himself up on his elbow. "What?"

I smirked. "James is gay. He was working with me to make you jealous. He told me that teddy thing would be a surefire way to get you into my bed."

Matt didn't say anything for a moment. "Really?" he asked. I couldn't read his tone or expression.

I nodded. "Really! You're not angry with me, are you?"

He was quiet for just a second before a grin appeared across his face. "How could I be? You wanted me so badly that you got outside help. Besides, it worked, didn't it?"

I grinned. "Apparently!"

He straddled me again.

I smiled. "Why, Matthew, what ever are you doing?" I asked in mock surprise.

"You got me in the mood again, thinking of you in that teddy."

I moved the hair out of his eyes again. "All right. There _is_ one way you differ from my husbands though.

He raised an eyebrow. "And what's that?"

"You're a lot smaller." I tried to keep my expression serious, but when I saw the look on his face, I burst into laughter.

"You..." He was at a loss for words. He grinned. "I guess I'm just going to have to remind you how much better it feels than those other ones, aren't I?"

I licked my lips. "Mm, it would be a start."

He moaned, and pulled me under the covers with him.

We both laughed, but our laughter quickly turned to moans as he set out to remind me of just what he had intended to remind me of.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Collide**_

_**Chapter 11: I Wanna Be With You**_

~Kelly~

It was a bittersweet day for me. Matt and I had had a wonderful five days, but tomorrow, my kids would be returning. My ex husband was going to be flying them back, and I was to pick them up at the airport at one in the afternoon. It was bitter because it was mine and Matt's last night together without the kids, but sweet because I missed my kids and was going to be happy to get them back, and away from my husband.

I sighed as I watched Matt sleep. We'd have to get up to do some taping soon, but I wanted to let him sleep for just a little bit more.

I climbed out of bed, then threw on a silk nightgown, and headed into the kitchen. I poured food for the dogs and Moby, who was just starting to come out from hiding. Well, he'd always come out to eat or use the litter box, but he was just now starting to come around for attention.

"Sure, _now_ you come out for attention when you only have two more days here," I said to him. I stroked his fur, and he started to purr while he ate his food. I smiled. I was even going to miss Moby even though I had never been too much of a cat person.

I was about to get breakfast ready when I felt Matt's arms wrap around me from behind.

I smiled as he kissed the side of my neck. "Good morning, my darling."

"Mm... Good morning." He turned me around and gave me a proper kiss on the mouth.

I kissed him hungrily back. "Mm, good morning indeed."

We grinned at each other.

"I was just about to get us some breakfast," I said.

"Why don't we just get something at Dunkin' Donuts along the way?" he suggested.

"All right." I turned to face him. He was wearing a dark blue robe that went to his knees. He looked sexy. "I fed the pets. I think Moby's finally starting to come around."

"Do you want him?" Matt asked.

I laughed. "That's all right. Oliver is enough responsibility for me to take on by myself."

He wrapped his arms around my waist from the front this time, and kissed me again. "Mm, maybe it doesn't have to be by yourself."

I smiled at that.

"Why don't you go take your shower while I take the dogs out to do their morning rituals?" he asked with a grin.

I raised an eyebrow. "I don't think you can handle three dogs at a time."

He smiled, then kissed my cheek. "I've had lots of practice. You'd be surprised."

I smirked. "Well, all right then. If you insist."

He kissed me yet again. "I do. I'll just walk them around the yard a couple times. But first. Hold on just a second."

He disappeared into the other room.

"Matt, where are you going?" I asked with an amused chuckle.

He came back a moment later with a Victoria's Secret bag. "That day I went to pick up Moby I also did a little shopping. I wanted to find you something sexy to wear. When you surprised me with the lingerie _you_ bought, I forgot all about it. When I did remember it the next morning, I decided to wait to give it to you until our last night before the kids came."

I smiled. "Oh, Matt, you're so sweet!" I kissed him. "Do you want me to open them now?"

He shook his head. "Just put them on under your clothes after your shower. I want to be surprised tonight." He winked at me.

I smirked. "Well, all right then," I said, trying my best to make my tone a sexy purr.

He quickly kissed me, his hand gently resting over my cheek. "I'll be right back."

I smiled as I watched him put on his boots and coat and reach for the leashes. The dogs all ran towards him.

I quickly gathered some things from the bedroom, then headed into the bathroom to shower. I could hardly see what it was he had gotten me. No matter what it was, I was going to have to show him my appreciation tonight. I could hardly wait!

* * *

~Matthew~

I finished walking the dogs with only a little bit of trouble, then I came back into the apartment, unleashed the dogs, then headed to call my wife.

I sat down on the couch and dialed her cell phone.

"Hey, baby! I was hoping you'd call before work," she said when she picked up.

"I figured I might as well start my day off right," I said.

"Oh, Matthew, you're so sweet my love!"

I smiled. "As are you. How is Aven?"

"She's great! Of course she misses her Daddy, but Ashley's little niece is only two months older than Aven and the two get along to great! You should see them play—it's adorable! I took a lot of pictures, so I'll have to show you when we get home. Only two more days after today!"

I didn't know whether to be happy that I was going to see my wife and daughter again, or sad that I wouldn't be able to stay with Kelly again until I figured out what I was going to do. "Can you put Aven on the phone?" I asked.

"Of course!" My wife sounded so sweet and sincere that it made me feel like a total jerk for cheating with Kelly.

Moments later I heard my daughter saying, "Dada" over the phone. My heart just melted. If nothing else was for sure, she was. No matter what happened, no matter what I decided, I would always have my daughter. I would always have my little Aven.

I talked to Aven for about a minute, then Naama came back on the line and told me about the things she'd done so far in Chicago. I was happy to hear that she was having a good time.

"So, what about you? What have you been doing besides working while I've been gone? Have you gotten bored at all?" Naama asked once she had finished with her Chicago accounts.

I paused for a moment as thoughts of mine and Kelly's extra curricular activities filled my head. I felt myself blush.

"Hello? You still there, honey?" Naama asked.

I cleared my throat. "Yeah, sorry. I must have zoned for a moment. Um, I just stayed in most of the time. It's so cold here that I just haven't felt like going out much. I've brought dinner in and just had some nice, relaxing nights in." There. I didn't have to lie. I only had to leave out a key part; that's all.

"Enjoying your time without me, huh?" Naama teased.

I laughed nervously, hoping the nervousness didn't show. "Don't be ridiculous! You know I love and miss you so much!" That wasn't exactly a lie either. I was in love with two different people. "Aven too!" I then added.

"Well, Aven and I love and miss you too." I _really_ felt like trash. I really, really did. But one can't control how he or she feels. It just happens.

We talked for a moment more, then we said our goodbyes. I was supposed to call her at night too. I made a mental note not to forget. I had forgotten to call her the other night and had to lie my way out of it. I had told her I had had an early, hard day at work, and had fallen asleep watching a TV movie. Lucky for me, she had bought it. Even so, I couldn't let that happen again.

Kelly came out of the bathroom then, looking fresh and ready for the day.

She grinned. "I love my present. Thank you so much!" She came over to me and sat down on my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck. "I can hardly wait for you to see me in them." She kissed me. "I promise you'll be so glad you bought me these," she then said, her lips brushing against my left ear.

My body shivered with anticipation. "I wish we could skip work and get right to it."

She smiled. "Mm, I do too, but we can't always get what we wish for." She kissed me. "Now, you better go shower and get dressed if you want to have time to hit up Dunkin Donuts before work.

I groaned. "All right, all right." I kissed her, then she got off my lap, and I headed for the bedroom to grab some clean clothes. Something told me I wasn't going to be able to wait until tonight to see Kelly in what I had bought for her. I wasn't a very patient man—especially when it came to Kelly.

* * *

~Kelly~

After Matt was ready, we headed to Dunkin' Donuts and had a quick breakfast there. Then, we headed to work.

"You still got sugar on your lips," Matt said suddenly, pulling me into a dark alley and quickly kissing me. He licked his lips. "Mm, much better."

I grinned. "I hope nobody saw that."

"Nobody saw it. That's why I pulled you into a dark alley to do it." He winked at me.

I couldn't help but grin as we headed back out onto the walkway. "You pulled me into a dark alley to 'do it'? Sounds exciting."

He laughed. "Shut up!"

We got to work a short while after.

We got into the building, and it was as if a switch has been switched. We were straight back to professional mode. I guess it was a good thing that we were actors. Otherwise, it might have been harder to pretend there wasn't anything more than friendship going on between us.

The day seemed to drag a little until lunch. That's when things got interesting. Usually, part of the crew or someone stays back for lunch, but, this time, _everyone_ wanted to head out for lunch or what not. Matt and I had the same idea.

"You know, if we stay back, we'll have way more time alone than we would if we had to go all the way back to your place and then back here," he murmured in my ear.

"Hm, that's funny; I was just thinking the same thing," I purred.

So, as everyone headed out to lunch, Matt and I stayed back to have each other for lunch.

"So," Matt said, backing me against the counter of Lily's apartment. He set me down on top of it. "Are you wearing the panties I bought you?" He ran his hands up the short black skirt I was wearing.

I had chosen my outfit especially to tease him. I ignored the cold. I was wearing no tights, but socks with a pair of knee high black boots. I had on the lacy black bra and underwear he had bought me. Finally, I was wearing a white blouse that was extremely low-cut but ruffly around the V-neck. I was going for the not-so-innocent school girl look.

I smiled as his hands found the panties. "And the bra too." I took his hand and moved it inside the V-neck of my blouse.

He moaned as he slipped his hand underneath the left bra cup.

I bit my bottom lip, my right hand running through his hair.

He removed his hand and undid his pants. He didn't drop them quite yet, but he did hack my skirt up even more and tugged at the underwear.

"Here?" I asked, in surprise.

"I need you now. I can't wait any longer. No one's here. They all left for lunch. No one's going to see us," he said.

I bit my bottom lip. He was so hard to say no to. "Well, it _would_ be kind of thrilling to make love at work," I said, my resolve quickly giving in.

"Knowing we could get caught at any moment," he added, kissing up my neck, his hands still working at getting my panties off.

Soon, we were laying on top of the counter, Matt on top of me. My skirt still on but my panties now down at my ankles.

I pushed his jeans down, and he kissed me, his hands working to unbutton my blouse.

"Hey, I just noticed you guys weren't with us! Aren't you going to join us for—woah. Okay, this definitely isn't in the script."

Matt and I both jumped at the sound of Penn's voice. Instantly, our heads turned towards the sound of his voice.

Much to our horror, we saw Penn standing only a few feet away from us, a script in his hand. Only, he wasn't looking at the script. He was staring at us. He quickly looked away once we noticed him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stare." He covered his eyes. "I was just shocked to see you two...um... Look, I'm just going to get out of here and let you two have your privacy. I'm so sorry."

"Penn, wait, let us explain!" Matt called out, but Penn was already out the door.

Matt and I looked at each other and just sighed. I don't think either of us even knew where to begin at what to say. So, instead, we got off the counter and redressed.

* * *

~Matthew~

"What is it the kids say nowadays? _Awkward_!" I joked. I was finally able to speak once we were done dressing.

"We should have known better than to do anything at work. I mean, how stupid could we be?" Kelly asked.

"Are you mad?" I asked.

"I must be to have agreed to make love at work!" she said.

I laughed. "No, I meant, are you angry?"

I could tell she was trying to stay serious, but she cracked a smile anyway. "Of course I'm not angry. I agreed to it too. I just wanted you so bad."

I moved closer to her. "And I wanted you so bad."

"What are we going to tell Penn? Do you think he'll tell?" She almost sounded panicky.

I shook my head. "I know Penn. He wouldn't tell. He won't find it his place. We do need to talk to him though."

Kelly sighed, and placed her hand over her eyes. "I wouldn't even know what so say!"

I walked over to her and gently rubbed her back. "You know what? Don't even worry about it. I'll talk to him."

She sighed, then looked at me. "Really? Are you sure? I'm part of this too. If you want me to talk to him with you, I will."

I kissed her cheek. "Don't worry about it. I'll talk to him. He'd probably feel more comfortable man to man anyway."

She sighed again. "All right. Thank you." She hesitated for a moment, but then stroked my cheek. "I love you."

I stroked her cheek as well. "I love you too."

We quickly kissed. I then looked at my watch. "Do you want to go get some subs at Subway? We still have time."

She looked away. "I'm suddenly not that hungry."

I shook my head. "Come on, Kel, we obviously can't finish what we started right now, so we might as well eat, right? It's better than sitting around here thinking about being caught."

She looked at me, then sighed yet again. Finally, she smiled. "All right, let's go get a sub.

I grinned. "That's my girl!"

She seemed to brighten at me calling her my girl, so I was glad I had called her my girl. I hated seeing her unhappy. Whenever she was down, I always wanted to cheer her up. Mission accomplished. Well, semi-accomplished at least. I just hoped I was right, and that Penn wouldn't tell anyone. Otherwise, we'd have a scandal right out of _Gossip Girl_.

* * *

~Kelly~

When work was over, I saw Matt take Penn aside. I hoped that Penn hadn't told anyone. Matt was right. Penn wasn't the type to gossip. Even so, I sure hoped this wasn't one of those first time for everything moments.

* * *

~Matthew~

I was a little nervous about going to Penn. I knew he probably thought I was scum for cheating on my wife while she was away. He was right. But it all went back to me not being able to help how I feel.

I pulled him aside into an empty part of the room. "Penn, we have to talk about what happened earlier."

He looked away. "Do we? Because it's really not my business, and I'd be perfectly happy not talking about it."

I ignored him. "Listen, it just sort of happened, all right? Kelly and I didn't mean to fall for each other; we just did."

"It seemed to happen awfully fast. I mean, your wife has been gone less than a week," Penn stated.

I nodded. "True, but it started accumulating late last year. My wife's going out of town was the final push towards Kelly and I being together."

"I don't think Naama left so that you two could be together," Penn said.

I nodded. "I know, but when it comes to love, it's beyond our control."

"Well, you could have controlled your feelings—at least until you and Naama decided what to do about your feelings." He held his hands up. "But, like I said, it's not my business. Now, are we done here? I really should get going. Blake and I have dinner reservations at seven."

"Do you hate me now?" I asked.

Penn sighed, then shook his head. "You're my friend. I'll stand by whatever it is you want to do. I just recommend that you really think about what your doing. Do you really love Kelly enough to throw away going on four years of marriage? If you do, then you should tell Naama as soon she gets back. In not, then I suggest you leave Kelly, and tell her it has to be over for good. After that, whether or not you tell Naama what you have done while she was away is up to you. I'd advice you tell Naama though. A marriage based on lies is never a good thing. Plus, the truth always has a way of coming out anyway. Now, if you'll excuse me, I really have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

I watched as Penn retreated, and I sighed. He had made some good points. It was unfair of me to lead Kelly and Naama on. I had to decide whom it was I really wanted, and I had to do it soon. But, for now, I was just going to enjoy my final couple days with Kelly. I'd worry about my decision later.

* * *

~Kelly~

"So, what did he say?" I asked Matt as we headed back to my place.

"He said he would stand by me because I am his friend. He wants me to tell Naama myself, but he won't tell her. He said it's not his business," Matt replied.

I sighed. "Well, that's good. I feel so guilty though. Naama's always, well, _usually_ so nice to me. No woman ever deserves to have her husband taken from her."

"Well, then why did you have an affair with me?" he asked. It sounded like an accusation, but I don't think he meant it to. After all, I was sure he knew that he was just as to blame as I was.

I didn't hesitate with her answer. "Because I fell in love with you, and couldn't bare the thought of not having you. I thought that if you loved me too, then you were never meant to be with Naama in the first place. I thought that Naama could find someone who really does love her and only her."

He placed his arm around me. "I only cheated because I fell so in love with you that I wanted you now. I couldn't resist you for a moment longer."

I smiled. "What do you say we get home and enjoy that present you got me before we go to dinner?"

He grinned. "Sounds like a plan!

We got home, and instantly headed to the bedroom. The dogs were probably in dire need of a walk, but they were just going to have to wait.

He practically threw me down onto the bed before pulling off his boots and socks. I lay on my back as he stood before me and worked at getting his pants undone and off. His hands kept fumbling with the buttons, so I sat on my knees and helped him get the pants off. I pulled them down with his underwear and he stepped out of them. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the ground with his pants.

I lay back down and he pulled off my boots and socks. Then he pulled the skirt off, but left the panties on.

Next, he undid my blouse buttons, and I took my blouse off, tossing it to the floor. He just stood there, admiring how I looked in the present he gave me. Then, he slowly slid his hands up my torso. His hands stopped at my breasts, and lingered there. He kissed between them, then took a bra strap and slowly slid it off my shoulder.

He kissed down my shoulder as he pushed the other strap down. He kissed my other shoulder, then slid his hands underneath the cups of the bra, and fondled my breasts.

I bit my bottom lip and closed my eyes. "Enough with the foreplay, please, just get to it, Matthew."

He smirked, and I wanted to kiss the smirk right off his face.

He reached behind me and unlatched my bra. He then pulled it out from under me, and tossed it to the floor with the quickly growing pile of clothes.

My underwear were next to go, and he was inside me practically before they even hit the floor.

I moaned, but it was cut off with his lips pressed to mine.

Neither of us spoke as we made love. It was rough, it was dirty, and most of all it was passionate. We kept fighting to be the dominant one. First, I'd roll us so that I was the one on top, then he'd roll us so that _he_ was the one on top.

Finally, I got tired of the game, and rolled so that I was the one on top. I then placed a hand to his chest and firmly pushed down; not allowing him to try to roll us again.

I bent down, and brushed my lips against his ear. "I'm going to be on top, and you're going to love it.

He took my head between his hands and brushed _his_ lips against _my_ ear. "Do you want me to make you come?"

I could practically feel the lust seeping out of my eyes. I stared him straight in the eyes. "You better. Otherwise, we're just wasting our time here when we could be out eating."

He smirked. "Oh, we're not wasting our time—I can promise you that!"

I shrugged. "Prove it!"

Before I knew what was happening, he had rolled us over again so that he was yet again the one on top.

He pulled almost completely out, and, just when I thought he was going to leave me there, he thrust back in.

My head instantly threw back. "Ugh!" I closed my eyes. I wasn't even going to fight him on this. He knew what he was doing on top.

"Feel good, baby?" he asked, a self-satisfactory tone to his question. He had that smirk on his face again.

"You know it does!" I said. I then wrapped my legs tightly around his waist, pushing him in further, and clenching my muscles around him.

He swore, which I rarely heard him do. "You're so incredible!" He gasped, his head thrown back.

I managed to sit up just enough so that I could kiss his now exposed neck.

He let me for just a moment, before throwing me back down on the bed and becoming more forceful with his thrusts.

Our moans were the only thing that filled the room until the moans turned to screams of pleasure, and finally each other's name as we climaxed. He came only seconds after I did. It was as if mine was enough to send him over the edge. The mere thought was enough to make me want him again.

I rolled us so that I was on top again.

"Mm, more?" he asked, sounding surprised.

I nodded. "_Lots_ more."

He moaned, and I felt him slowly start to get aroused again.

I grinned. Dinner could most definitely wait.

* * *

~Matthew~

"We have pretty good dogs. Not one of them went to the bathroom in the house even though they hadn't gone since lunchtime," I said as Kelly and I walked towards Rockefeller Center. We had just had an amazing dinner at a new Italian restaurant, and were now heading to Rockefeller Center to do a little ice skating.

"Yeah, we're lucky! Most of my friends dogs would have ruined the carpet by now. We really should have walked them earlier, but I just couldn't manage to pry myself away from you. Oh well, we walked them when we were done. What more did they want?" She smiled at me and my heart started racing. I couldn't imagine ever turning her away. However, I wasn't quite sure I could turn my wife away either. I held back a sigh. Why could I just have both? Maybe in some countries I could, but certainly not in the USA.

We arrived at the ice skating rink, and rented our skates. I paid, despite her protests.

Kelly grinned as we put on our skates. "I was never that good at this, you know. I might fall on my tush and take you with me!"

I laughed. "Don't worry—I'll try my best not to let you fall."

She stood up, and held her hand out to me. "I'm going to hold you to that!"

I took her offered hand, and we grinned at each other. Then, we slowly headed out to the ice.

"Let's just start off slow," I said, my hand still in hers.

She nodded. "All right."

So we began skating around the circular rink of ice, going a lot slower than anyone else, but still having fun.

"I think that old lady just passed us!" I joked.

"I was just looking at all those children passing us. I feel like an idiot," Kelly said with a laugh.

"You're not an idiot," I said, trying to suppress a laugh of my own.

"Let's try going a little faster," she suggested then.

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Positive!"

"All right, let's go then." I squeezed her hand tighter. "Ready?"

She nodded. "Yes, let's go!"

And so we were off, going a little faster.

"Hey, we're doing this! This isn't so bad!" Kelly said with a giggle.

I grinned. I loved seeing her so happy. "Want to go faster?"

"Sure!" She said.

So we picked up the pace even more, then...fell flat on our 'tushes' as Kelly would call them.

We were both laughing hysterically by now.

"So much for not letting me fall!" Kelly said.

I held up my hands in defense. "Hey, I said I'd try my best. I guess my best wasn't good enough."

"Ya think?" she asked.

We both burst into giggles again. I hadn't laughed that hard in who knew how long.

"Why don't we just get some hot chocolate and watch other people skate?" I suggested.

She grinned at me, and took my hand. "I'd like that."

I grinned as well, and pulled us both up.

Later, as we sat on a bench drinking our hot chocolates, and as Kelly rested her head on my shoulder, I knew it was the perfect night. It didn't matter that we had fallen on our butts. It didn't matter that I'd have to make a very important decision soon.

All that mattered was that moment. It was perfect.

I wrapped an arm around Kelly. She looked a little cold. "Let's go home and get warm," I murmured in her ear.

She smiled up at me. "Okay."

We got up and headed back to her apartment then, and I couldn't help but feel one step closer to my decision as we did so.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Collide**_

_**Chapter 12: I Need You Tonight**_

~Matthew~

Well, the day had finally arrived. Kelly's kids were back. Now I was at the airport, watching her run to her kids and shower them with kisses and hugs.

I was going to miss our nights alone together, but I was happy to see her reunited with her kids. She loved them so much—there was no doubt once you saw her with them.

Before picking the kids up, we had dropped my dogs and cat back home so as not to confuse Hermés. Tonight would be my last night at Kelly's anyway. It wouldn't kill them so spend one more night alone. I walked the dogs and fed them and Moby before we left for the airport, so they were good to go until tonight.

I admired the way Kelly didn't say anything more than she had to to her ex.

Daniel kissed the kids goodbye and gave them hugs as he said something to them, then he left, nodding slightly at me as he passed.

I nodded in return, then headed over to Kelly and her kids.

"Hi!" Hermés said so cutely. He held his hands up to me, and I picked him up. "Well, hello there! Did you have fun with your dad and grandma?"

He grinned and nodded.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it!" I kissed his cheek.

He kissed mine too, and hugged me.

"You're so good with him," Kelly said with a smile.

I smiled too, and gently stroked his hair. "Well, he's a pretty incredible boy."

Kelly placed a hand overtop of my shoulder. "And you'e a pretty incredible man."

We grinned at each other.

"What do you say we go get some lunch, then head to the park?" I suggested.

"That sounds great!" she agreed. "I figured maybe we can do some sled riding today. I don't know if I should see if Jenna can stay with Helena or not."

I shrugged. "I think Helena might like it. Of course she'll have to share a sled with one of us, but I think she might like it as long as we don't take her down too steep of hills."

"Well, let's get some lunch first, then we'll take her to the park and go from there," Kelly suggested.

I nodded my agreement. "Let's go."

"And so, Kelly wheeled Helena's stroller out of the airport, and I followed right behind her, Hermés still in my arms.

* * *

~Kelly~

We went to La Pan Quotidian for lunch, and we all enjoyed our meals. I was glad that Matt now went there with me without complaint. It really meant a lot to me.

After we ate, we headed to the park. Hermés was clinging to Matt more than I'd ever seen him cling to anyone besides me, and that includes my husband! Matt was so good with him too. I was so blessed.

When we got to Central Park, we went for a nice walk down the trails until we got to the Bernard Family Playground. Hermés instantly ran to the slide.

"Be careful!" I called after him as I placed Helena in the baby swing. I put her little legs through the leg holes, then pushed her gently. Of course, those swings aren't a hundred percent safe, so I couldn't push her too high, but she enjoyed it anyway. She smiled and laughed, and I couldn't help but smile and laugh as well.

Matt grinned. "You're such a great mother."

I kissed his cheek. "Thank you, My darling. You're a pretty good father too—even to kids that aren't yours." I winked.

Matt blushed, but smiled.

"Matthew, come see me slide!" Hermés called out to him then.

Matt quickly kissed my cheek, then ran off to watch my son slide.

I sighed, then turned back to Helena. "I wish he was your daddy instead. Things would be so much easier if Matt and I had met before he met Naama, and before I met your daddy. Maybe your daddy and Naama should have been a couple instead." I shook my head at the thought. "No, I'd never wish Daniel on her." I laughed at my own joke. "I'm sorry, Helena. I know, he's your daddy, so I'll be nice. He's good to you guys at least, right?"

Helena smiled as if she understood. I grinned.

"What's so funny?" Matt asked, coming back over to me, looking amused at me.

I smiled. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you."

He walked over to me and placed a hand around my waist. "Mm, and I'm lucky you have _you_. I'd kiss you, but you never know who's watching, so just imagine what I did to you last night."

I shivered, and it had nothing to do with the cold. Actually, I was suddenly starting to feel quite warm. "Maybe after the kids go to bed tonight..." I trailed off.

He licked his lips and nodded. "I was counting on it." He then nodded towards the slide. "Hermés wants you to slide with him. I'll stay with Helena."

I grinned. "All right." I went off to slide with my son, thinking how perfect Matt was for our family. I just hoped he was a permanent fixture. I'd worry about that later though. Tonight I was just going to concentrate on our perfect night together with my kids.

* * *

~Matthew~

I continued to push Helena, and she giggled, smiling bigger than I'd ever seen her smile before.

I couldn't help but laugh and smile too. Her laughter and smile was contagious.

"You like swinging, don't you?" I asked her. I stopped her swing and tickled her ribs.

She giggled even harder.

I closed my eyes, and then uncovered them. "Boo!"

She laughed so hard her face was now turning red.

"You're so good with her! I've never seen her laugh so hard," Kelly said with a smile as she came over with Hermés.

Hermés walked over to his sister and kissed her cheek. I then stepped out of the way, allowing Hermés to push her.

"Careful now, sweetie. Remember not too high," Kelly gently warned him.

"I know, Mommy! I'm not a dummy!" Hermés insisted.

I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it.

I could tell Kelly was trying to remain serious, but a smile appeared at the corner of her mouth. "I know you're not. I'm just reminding you."

After a bit, Hermés swung for a while, then we left the park.

"Let's go back home for a bit. Your sister needs a nap," Kelly said to her son.

He nodded. "I don't have to take a nap, do I?"

"No, you don't have to." Kelly looked at me. "I miss the days when he would take naps too. They grow up too fast. Enjoy it with Aven while you still have it."

I nodded. "I know it!"

"Can we go sled riding after her nap?" Hermés asked.

Kelly nodded. "Sure, but we'll probably get dinner first."

She got Helena out of the swing and into her stroller, and Hermés took my hand in his own.

We then headed back to Kelly's place. I was surprised at how much like part of the family I felt like. I kind of liked it.

* * *

~Kelly~

I put Helena down for her nap, then I came back into the family room and saw Matt and Hermés, sitting on the couch watching _Bob the Builder_.

Hermés looked positively enthralled, but Matt looked a little bored.

"How can kids watch this stuff? Did we watch this kind of thing when _we_ were kids?" Matt asked.

I smirked. "Well, _Bob the Builder_ wasn't on when we were younger."

He smirked as well. "You know what I mean."

I shrugged. "Well, when we were kids, cartoons were much cooler than they are today."

Matt nodded. "I know that's right! Everything is drawn so weird nowadays. The other day, Aven was watching something where this kid has a triangle-shaped head."

I laughed. "That _is_ quite weird. So, where would you like to have dinner tonight? I picked lunch, so you get to pick dinner."

Matt grinned, and raised his eyebrows up and down. "Oh, really?" He rubbed his hands together. "Hm, this is going to be good."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

Before he could say anything more, his cellphone rang.

He saw who it was, then smiled at me. "I'll be right back," he said before clicking the on button and heading outside to the front porch to talk in private. It was obvious who it was.

I sighed. I sat down next to my son, and pretended to watch the show with him. Even so, in my mind, I couldn't help but think that I could hardly wait until Matt told Naama about us. Then I could have him all to myself.

* * *

~Matthew~

"So, my plane gets in at two in the afternoon tomorrow. You can go ahead and have lunch without me. They will be serving lunch on the plane. But, come dinnertime, you're all mine," my wife said. I could practically see her smile on the other end of the line.

"Well, I'm looking so much forward to seeing you guys! I missed you both like crazy!" I don't know why it felt like lying. It really wasn't lying. I did miss them both like crazy. Just because I was with Kelly didn't mean I didn't miss my family. Yes, I'm aware of what a jerk I was being. I wanted to have both. I knew I wanted both, and a part of my mind convinced me that there was no reason I couldn't have both. It wasn't the way I was raised, and I was disgusted with myself, but the fact still remained that I planned on having both for as long as I could get away with it.

"Do you want to talk to Aven? She's eager to talk to you. She keeps holding out her hands and saying, 'dada!' She's so smart, isn't she?" my wife asked, sounding so proud.

I grinned widely. "She sure is! Put her on."

I heard my wife in the background telling Aven to say hello, so I knew that Aven was on the line.

"Hello, Aven! It's Dada. Do you miss me? Because I sure miss you."

"Dada!" she said happily with a little giggle.

I laughed too. "I'll take that as a yes!"

I talked with my daughter for a moment longer. Unfortunately, there wasn't much you could say to an almost one year old, so I said goodbye to her, then went back to talking with my wife.

We talked a bit, then she had to go.

"Ashley's taking me out to a club for the night as a farewell. Her older sister is staying with Aven. She's the sister who has the daughter that Aven loves to play with, so she's in good hands. I'm sure Aven won't have a problem playing with Gabby. Gabby is Ashley's niece," Naama explained.

"Well, have fun, but not too much fun. No picking up any hot guys, you hear me?" I joked.

"Oh please! We both know you're the only hot guy I'll ever need." My heart sank as the words fell from my wife's mouth. If I felt like a jerk before, I felt like a donkey (as Kelly would put it) now.

"And you're the only woman I'll ever need. I love you, Sweetie." I felt as if I had been punched in the stomach. I felt as if I was not only betraying her, but Kelly as well. How much longer could I carry on with this charade? Anyone's guess was as good as mine.

"I love you too. Have a goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow, my love," Naama said, her voice soft and gentle.

"Goodnight, Sweetie. I'm looking forward to it too," I said in almost a whisper.

I clicked off the phone and sighed. I had no idea what I was going to do. I'd pray to God to ask for His guidance, but I had a feeling God was angry with me at the moment. I couldn't say I blamed Him.

* * *

~Kelly~

"You were a little quiet at dinner. Is everything all right?" Matt asked me, a hand over my back as we walked to the park.

I smiled at him. "Of course! I'm just sad that this is our last night together."

He moved his hand up the back of my coat. I shivered as his fingers found their way up my shirt and onto my bare back. "For now," he said so low I almost didn't hear him.

I didn't know how to respond to that, so I place my arm around him instead.

He removed his hand from under my coat and shirt, and placed his arm around my waist as well.

I fought back a sigh. The truth was, that phone call from his wife had really bothered me. I know she was his wife, and she had every right to talk to her husband for as long as she liked, but Matt had been out there for quite a while. I just hoped he wasn't changing his mind out leaving her for me. I ignored the voice in my head that reminded me that he never actually said he was leaving me for his wife. I just kind of assumed it. But who's to say I wasn't assuming right?

We arrived at Pilgrim Hill, where we would be sled riding. We rented some sleds. I found that they had small plastic sleds for kids Helena's age with a rope at the end for the parent to pull. We rented one of those, a toboggan, and a red, plastic sled.

"Do you want to take Helena down on hers first to see how she likes it?" Matt asked me. "I'll stay with the sleds."

"All right," I agreed. "Thanks."

He nodded, and I headed up the hill with the mini sled. Hermés followed right behind us with the plastic sled.

We sat side by side, but enough feet apart so as not to crash into each other.

"You ready?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Count to three!"

I smiled. "All right. One. Two. Three!"

And we were off, racing to the bottom. Though, I let Hermés win. I knew it would make him happy to win. Besides, I was afraid to pull Helena too fast down the hill, for fear of her not liking it, or worse, falling off.

She seemed to love it, for she was laughing again, her cheeks rosy, and her lips spread wide into a smile.

Matt grinned as we arrived at the bottom. "Wow, Hermés was sure whipping down that hill! He creamed you!"

Hermés laughed. "I creamed you!" he said to me, copying his new hero.

I laughed. "I guess you did!"

Matt then grinned at Helena. "I see you liked it too!"

I laughed, and picked her up. Indeed she did!"

"Now you two slide together! I want to take Helena down by myself!" Hermés announced.

I was a little hesitant. "I don't know. You need to be careful," I said.

"Mom, I'm a big boy!" Hermés insisted.

It was against my better judgment, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings. I knew he would be careful with her. He always was. Besides, he was smarter than I gave him credit for sometimes. I sighed. "All right, but not too fast!"

He grinned. "Yay!"

I helped make sure that Helena was secure in her sled, then Hermés headed up the hill with her.

"I'm sure the other sled will be fine over here if we go down once together on the toboggan. What do you say?" Matt asked me, his eyebrows raising up and down.

I hesitated as I glanced up at my son and daughter.

"Relax! They'll be all right. Helena's in good hands with her brother," Matt assured me.

I smiled, then turned back to him. "All right. How can I say no to you?"

He kissed my cheek. "You can't!"

He took the toboggan in one hand and my hand in the other, and slowly led me up the hill.

I smiled to myself. Well, this should be interesting, I thought. Interesting indeed.

* * *

~Matthew~

We got to the top of the hill. "Do you want me to lead, or do you want to?" I asked.

She smirked. "I think I'll let you."

I nodded. "All right." So, I sat down in front, and she sat behind me, holding on tightly to my waist.

"Are you ready?" I asked, holding tightly to the front.

"Yes!" she said, squeezing me tightly.

"One... Two... Three!" I said right before I made the sled go down the hill.

_Woosh!_

Our sled went dashing down that snow fast. I could feel the wind in my hair, and my hair wasn't even that long!

The bottom was rushing at us with incredible force, and I was a little freaked out at the last few seconds.

I could hear Kelly screaming with delight, and I realized I was too. I hadn't been sled riding in quite some time. I had forgotten what a rush it could be.

I don't know how it happened, but, as we got to the bottom, the sled tipped, and Kel and I fell off. The sled went one way, and we went the other way. We landed on our sides, Kelly's arms still wrapped tightly around my waist.

She released me, and I turned to face her.

We grinned at each other.

"We gotta stop falling like this, huh?" she asked.

I licked my lips. She was so beautiful even covered in snow. "I don't know. This kind of works for me."

She smiled, and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Kel, remember where we are." I had to remind her, even though I wanted so badly to go where she was thinking of going.

She released my neck. "Sorry." She smiled weakly and blushed.

I took her hand and helped us both up. "It's all right. There'll be plenty of time for that after the kids go to bed," I murmured in her ear once she was standing up with me.

She smiled again, then headed over to Hermés and Helena, who were both giggling at us. She swayed her hips slowly as she did so, and I knew she was doing it for my benefit.

I moaned to myself as I watched her. She was definitely going to get what she wanted tonight, because I wanted it too. Scratch that. I _needed_ it.

* * *

~Kelly~

Sledding had been so much fun! I was really glad we had done it. Matt treated us all for ice cream as Baskin Robin's afterwards. I gave Helena a little bit of mine, and she really seemed to like it. We then went to Matt's apartment so that Matt could walk the dogs and feed them and the cat. Of course Hermés loved seeing the dogs and petting them. I even helped Helena pet the cat. She smiled when her tiny hand touched the cat's soft body.

Afterwards, we went home, and I nursed Helena, then gave her a bath and got her ready for bed. Then, the sweetest thing happened. Matt came into her room and sang her a little lullaby. It seemed to put Helena right to sleep. I had never been more in love with him then I was at that moment.

Hermés swore to me his father had him take a bath this morning, so I took his word for it. I helped him dress for bed, and made sure he went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. I then read to him.

When I finished, he still didn't want to go to bed yet. "Can I have a drink of water please?"

I smiled. "It's '_may_ I?' and yes, you may. But then you have to go to sleep!" I went to get him a glass of water, and when I came back, I found Matt sitting at the edge of the bed beside my son.

"I wish you were my daddy too," Hermés said to him.

Matt gently stroked my son's hair. "I'd love to be your daddy. You're the best kid a father could ask for."

Hermés grinned, and held his arms out to Matt.

Matt leaned down, and Hermés kissed his cheek.

Matt kissed his cheek in return, then Hermés lay back down.

"You have to go to sleep for mommy now, all right?" Matt said.

"Why," Hermés asked.

"Because, if you don't, the tickle monster's gonna get you!" Matt tickled Hermés' ribs for emphasis.

Hermés giggled hysterically, and tried to push Matt's hands away.

Matt stopped tickling him. "I'll tell you what. If you go to sleep, tomorrow I'll talk your mommy into going to Chuck E. Cheese's for lunch."

Hermés eyes got big. "Promise?"

Matt crossed his heart with his finger. "I promise."

Hermés grinned. "Okay!"

Matt grinned too. "That's a good boy."

"Will you come too?" Hermés asked.

Matt nodded. "You bet! Do you think I'd miss out on Chuck E. Cheese's? No way!"

Hermés giggled. "Goodnight, New Daddy."

Matt quietly chuckled. He gently stroked Hermés' cheek, then kissed it. "Goodnight, New Son."

I pretended to just be coming in. I walked in, and handed Hermés his water.

"Thank you, Mommy," Hermés said as he took the glass from me, then took a big sip.

"You're welcome, my love." I set the glass down on the night stand for him when he was done drinking. I then kissed him goodnight, and we hugged.

"Goodnight, Mommy," he said sweetly.

"Goodnight, My Love," I said.

I turned his night light on, then shut the door behind Matt and me.

I wrapped my arms around Matt then, and kissed him passionately.

He grinned. "What was _that_ for? Not that I'm complaining, because I most certainly am not!"

I smiled. "For being so good with my children. I love you, and I know they do too."

He kissed me. "I love you and them too. So much." He began kissing down the side of my neck. "Do they usually sleep through the night?"

I closed my eyes. "Mm, yes, they do. But, I have to take a bath first before we do this."

He raised an eyebrow. "Can I join you?"

I smirked. "The tub's really only big enough for one." I began heading to the bathroom, undressing myself along the way. I didn't look back even as I added one last thing. "I don't lock the bathroom door ever. I just figured you might want to know that."

I heard him moan a few feet away from me, and I smirked. I gave it two minutes before he'd be right there in the tub with me. I wouldn't even kick him out.

* * *

~Matthew~

There was no way I wasn't joining her in that tub. This was our last night together, and I was going to take advantage of it. Besides, seeing her clothes on the floor, and knowing she was naked in that bathroom was definitely way too much for me to handle.

I heard the water start to run, so I stripped my clothes off as well, then headed to the bathroom.

She smiled when she saw me. "You better lock the door this time." She was sitting in the tub lengthwise, her legs bent and her feet resting against the wall above the spout.

There were bubbles in the tub, covering up her body. I didn't like that part too much.

"Well, are you going to get in here and join me, or what?" she asked me with sly smile.

"You bet I am!" I said. I locked the door, then climbed into the tub with her. I straddled her, sitting between her legs.

She wrapped her legs around my waist, and we kissed.

I ran my hands over her breasts, and she moaned. I kissed down her neck, gently nipping at the skin there.

"Mm, make love to me, Matthew. Now. Please?" she murmured in my ear.

Like she even had to ask me. I made love to her, and it was incredible. I had made love in the shower before, but never while taking a bath.

Her moans echoed off the tiled walls, and she was driving me insane.

We continued to move together, our bath long since forgotten. Now that I think of it, I don't think she ever really intended on taking a bath. She just wanted to be with me. Well, that worked out perfectly because I just wanted to be with her.

We cam simultaneously, then continued to kiss until I need her again. "Let's move this to the bedroom," I said, getting out of the tub and offering my hand to her.

She took my hand and got out of the tub, but stopped me when we got to the door. She pressed her back against the wall, and pulled me in front of her. "More. I want more _now_. Right here."

I chose to act instead of respond with words. I certainly couldn't be bothered with words. Action was what we both wanted anyway. I took one of her legs and lifted it up, making her wrap it around my waist. I then rested my hand over her butt, taking her right against the wall.

Soon, she could barely stand on her own, so she ended up with both legs around my waist now, and I was practically holding her up against the wall as I continued to thrust into her. I knew her body so well by now. I knew where I needed to hit to send her over the edge. So I made sure to hit that particular spot—hard.

Her scream of pleasure as she instantly came was more than enough to send me right over the edge with her. I covered her mouth, so that she wouldn't wake the kids.

She toned it down, as if just remembering them.

"Let's go to bed," I said quietly.

She nodded.

I unlocked the bathroom door, then opened the door and carried her to the bedroom. I gently lay her on the bed, so ready for our last night together until who knew how long. But I didn't want to think about that.

* * *

~Kelly~

As Matt and I made love, I tried not to cry. This could be our last time making love for who knew how long! I couldn't live without him. Well, obviously I'd have to for my kids. My kids could get me through anything. But I needed Matt to be truly happy. I never used to think a woman needed a man to be happy. That was before I met Matt. Now I knew that I needed him. I was so in love with him—more in love with him than I had ever been in love with anyone.

Our lovemaking was more gentle; more romantic this time. I think we were both thinking how this could be our last time making love for a while.

When we came, it was simultaneously, as it usually was. It was a bittersweet moment. But, as he held me afterwards, so lovingly in his arms, and as he kissed me so sweetly and whispered that he loved me, I felt calm.

I snuggled deeper into his arms and closed my eyes. "I love you too."

It wasn't long before sleep overtook me, and all my worries evaporated.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Collide**_

_**Chapter 13: Bad Romance**_

~Kelly~

"I woke up and sighed. The day had arrived. Matt was going to have to go back to his wife. I wouldn't wake up with him in my bed tomorrow.

I turned on my side and watched him sleep. He looked even more beautiful when he slept. I brushed some hair out of his eyes, tempted to kiss him. He would soon tell Naama about us at least. Soon, he would be solely mine.

His eyes slowly fluttered open, and he smiled at me. "Good morning, Beautiful. What a wonderful sight to wake up to.

I grinned. "Good morning and ditto."

He smiled, then took my face between my hands and kissed me sweetly.

We continued to kiss, and soon, our sweet kissing turned to passionate kissing. He was on top of me, his hands roaming up my body.

I moaned, and broke one of the kisses. "Mm, you have no idea how much I want to do this, but Hermés will be up soon, and we certainly can't let him see us like this."

"Do you hear him up now?" Matt asked, his hands slowly traveling up my chest.

I bit my bottom lip. He sure knew how to get what he wanted. "No, but he could be up at any moment."

"Well, there is one way to fix that." Matt got up out of bed and locked the door. I admired the view as he did so. He then climbed back into bed and took his position back on top of me. He brushed his lips against my left ear. "Now we can have our fun, and he won't be able to walk in on us."

"I don't know," I said, a little unsure.

"Come on, please?" He kissed down the side of my neck, his hand slowly trailing down my stomach. "Pretty please?"

I sighed. How could I ever say no to him? "All right, fine. But if my son wakes up and comes to the door, I don't care where we're at, we're stopping."

He started kissing between my breasts. "Deal."

"And we have to be quiet. I don't want him hearing anything he shouldn't be hearing either," I added sternly.

His mouth moved to my left breast, and then my right. I moaned, closed my eyes, and tangled my fingers in his hair.

He gently covered my mouth. "Deal, now can we please just get to it?"

I smiled, and moved his hand out of the way. "It's all on you, baby."

"Mm, I believe I'm the one that's on you," he teased.

"Are we going to talk all day or are we—"

He cut me off with his mouth on mine while entering me.

I moaned, trying to keep it as quiet as possible. It wasn't an easy feat. He was so incredible. I swear he got better every time we made love.

He placed a finger to my lips to quiet me, then placed my legs around his waist.

I gently dug my fingers into his back and tightened my legs around his waist.

He moaned into this kiss, and firmed up his thrusts.

I buried my face into his neck to try to muffle my moans. I was so close. It never took long with Matt. He always was so quick to bring me to my climax.

"I'm just about there," he murmured in my ear.

"Mm, me too," I murmured back.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Mommy? I'm hungry!"

Matt groaned against my neck.

I smiled. "Remember the rules," I said to him quietly. Then, more loudly, and to my son this time, "I'll be right there, Sweetie. Go watch some cartoons, and I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay," he said.

Matt and I were quiet while we waited for his footsteps to retreat. When they did, Matt looked at me. "I'm so close, and I know you are too. Please, can we finish?"

I sighed. Like I said, I could never say no to him. "All right, but keep it down."

"Don't you need me to keep it up?" he joked.

I laughed. "Just shut up and make me come."

His eyes got that lustful look in them again, and went about doing just that.

* * *

~Matthew~

"Mm, that was incredible! Is it just me, or does our love making get better every time we make love?" I asked, gently kissing Kelly's shoulder after our lovemaking.

She grinned. "It really does."

I kissed over her breasts. "I want more."

She moaned, her fingers gripping my hair a bit. "I do too, but you know we can't. Hermés is waiting for me."

"But it's only been five minutes, and a cartoon is generally a half hour," I said, though I knew it was pointless. Kelly wasn't going to keep her kids waiting.

She smiled at me. "I'm sorry." She took my face between her hands and kissed me hard and passionate. "I have to get Helena up and nurse her, then cook Hermés his breakfast. I want more too, but we can't. Don't worry though—we have the rest of our lives for more."

I kissed her to hide my uncertainty. She seemed to be under the impression that I was going to leave my wife for her, when, in reality, I wasn't quite sure what I wanted to do yet. I didn't want to get rid of either of them.

"Until then, I suggest you go take a cold shower." She smirked at me, then gave me one more kiss. "I'll cook you something too. I don't want Hermés to know you stayed the night. You never know what he might mention to Daniel, then I'll have to deal with Daniel's B.S. even more. So, if you would, when you're done with your shower, please pretend like you just got here?"

I nodded. "Will do." I kissed her.

She smiled, and kissed me one more time before getting out of bed and putting on some underwear and a nightgown. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said.

I watched her unlock the door, then leave the room, shutting the door behind her.

I sighed, then lay back in bed, my head propped up on my hands. "What are you going to do, Matt? Hm?" I asked myself out loud.

I guess, all I could think of to do for now was to continue being with both of them, and try my best to hide my affair from my wife. I know Penn wouldn't approve, but, as mature as he was, he was just a kid. He didn't have the experience yet to know about these kind of things.

I got out of bed and grabbed some clean clothes. I then headed into the bathroom to take my shower.

Moment later, as the warm water rushed down over my body, I tipped my face to the water. It felt good against my skin. Something about water always made me feel better. I knew what I was doing to my wife was more than wrong. It was a sin, plain and simple. But I just couldn't get myself to give up Kelly! I loved her so much, and the past week had been so incredible. I wished we had another week together. Yet, I couldn't imagine leaving my wife. We had a beautiful daughter together after all. Naama was such a beautiful, sweet person. She didn't deserve to be cheated on. She had such a good heart. She was funny, she got my jokes... She was always there to support me when I needed her to. The truth was, I didn't deserve either of them. Unfortunately for me, the truth also was that I couldn't give either of them up. I would go on with this charade for as long as I had to. Why choose between then two if I didn't have to?

It was a messed up way of thinking, but that can I say? I was a man in love, and a man in love doesn't always think clearly, or in my case, sanely.

* * *

~Kelly~

"This place is a mad house," I said as Matt, the kids, and I walked into Chuck E. Cheese's.

Matt grinned. "Lucky for us, we love kids."

I nodded and smiled. "True."

"We got up to the counter, and I looked at the menu. "They don't have much organic food here. They have salads, and that is about as organic as they get." I was only slightly complaining. On the inside, I was happy that Matt loved my son enough to want to take him somewhere he knew Hermés would love.

"Ah, come on, Kel. Let's just order a pepperoni pizza. It has meat, dairy, vegetables, and bread. It's healthy! You're only missing the fruit, but you can order the kids fruit punch, and there you go—all four food groups!" Matt said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Tomatoes are a fruit, so we're missing the vegetable."

"We can get some shredded carrots from the salad bar," Matt said with an amused grin.

I laughed, and shook my head. "Fine, order the pepperoni."

Matt grinned even wider, then did just that.

I supposed I didn't have to be a total stickler. It wasn't going to kill me or the kids to have a couple slices of pizza. Well, Helena was just drinking her bottle anyway, so I didn't even have to worry about her yet. Besides, pizza did sound good, as much as I hated to admit it.

After we ordered, we got our drinks, then found a seat.

"Mommy, can I go play games?" Hermés asked, the little cup of tokens in his tiny hand.

"I have to feed your sister first," I said.

"I can take him if you don't mind," Matt offered.

"Yah! New Daddy can take me!" Hermés said excitedly.

I laughed. "Well, I can't turn down such an excited little boy. Go ahead! Remember not to cut people in line!" I said to my son.

"Aw, but that's the best part!" Matt joked.

I laughed. "Behave!"

Matt gave me a meaningful look, then took my son's hand and let Hermés lead him over to the ski ball game.

I took out Helena's pre-prepared bottle, and began to feed her. I smiled as I watched Matt and my son head over to the game. Matt was the only man I trusted with my son besides my brother. I didn't even trust Daniel as much as I trusted Matt.

I sighed as I couldn't help but think again how much more perfect life would be if Hermés and Helena were Matt's instead of Daniel's. Lord knows he'd be a much better father for them. Don't get me wrong, Daniel was good to my kids, but there was more to being a father than just being good with the kids. You had to be a good man in general, and I just didn't see Daniel as a good man anymore. He was so unlike Matt. Matt was such a good man and then some.

Of course one could argue that he wasn't a good man because he was cheating on his wife—especially when his wife had done nothing to deserve being cheated on.

But, I was the one he was cheating with, so all I saw was the perfect man that I was undeniably, irrevocably in love with.

* * *

~Matthew~

A half hour later, Hermés and I came back to the table with a regular sized Chuck E. Cheese stuffed animal and a pint sized Chuck E. Cheese stuffed animal.

Kelly smiled when she saw us arrive. "I was starting to worry. The pizza cam five minutes ago, and you guys were still gone."

"It takes a while to earn enough tickets for a decent prize," I said, sliding in the booth across from Kelly.

"Look what we won!" Hermés said to her excitedly. He held up his Chuck E. Cheese.

I gave Helena (who was sitting in her high chair) her smaller Chuck. E. Cheese.

Helena smiled, and put one of its ears into her mouth.

Kelly smiled. "Wow, those are cool! I didn't think those tokens could get you that many tickets though." She got out to let Hermés slide into the booth, then she sat down beside him.

I smiled guiltily. "Well, I kind of bought him some more tokens. I'm sorry. I should have asked you first if it was okay." I knew how some mothers didn't want their kids excessively spoiled. I couldn't help it though. I was used to spoiling kids—I spoiled my daughter way more than I should.

Kelly grinned. "It's okay. I think its sweet how good you take care of my kids. At least let me pay you back for the extra tokens."

I shook my head, and took two slices of pizza. "Don't you dare. They are a gift."

She shook her head, but continued smiling. "Well, thank you." She turned to her son. "Tell Matthew thank you."

Hermés grinned. "Thank you, Matthew."

I grinned back at him. "You're very welcome, Hermés."

Kelly helped Hermés get a slice of pizza, then she grinned at me.

I grinned back at her, and inconspicuously put my hand over hers.

She squeezed my hand meaningfully, then went back to helping Hermés.

I was torn yet again, for I could never imagine giving her up. Yet, I could never imagine giving my wife up. I wished I could just make up my darn mind. Maybe when my wife came back things would be more clear.

A man could hope.

* * *

~Kelly~

"Well, this is it, I guess," I said to Matt as we stood in the kitchen.

We were back from lunch, and it was time for him to go pick up his wife and daughter.

"I'm going to miss having you around," I said, my arms around him.

He kissed me. "It won't be forever. I'll be back before you know it. And we go back to work tomorrow, so we'll see each other then, right?" He smiled. I figured to try to make me feel better.

I smiled too, even though I didn't feel much like smiling. "True."

He kissed me again. "Don't worry, baby—we'll be together soon. I promise."

This made me feel a little bit better. He would leave his wife soon, and then I'd never have to share him again.

I wrapped my arms around him, and we kissed passionately for a few minutes before he gently pulled away. "I have to go now or I'll be late."

I nodded. "All right."

We kissed again, then we headed into the family room, where Hermés and Helena were watching cartoons.

"I have to go now, but I'll see you guys later, okay?" Matt said to them.

Hermés held out is arms. "I'll miss you."

Matt walked over and hugged him. "I'll miss you too." He kissed his cheek. I'll see you soon, I promise!"

Hermés smiled. "Okay."

Matt then kissed Helena's cheek. "See you later, Sweetie Pie."

He stood back up and kissed my cheek before hugging me tight. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said, gently rubbing his back and never wanting to let him go.

He looked at me, then, with a sigh, he turned and headed for the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded, and held the door open for him. "Tomorrow," I agreed.

He then left, and I sighed as I watched him disappear. If only seeing him tomorrow meant something other than just as work. I shut the door, then sat down on the couch with my son to watch cartoons with him and Helena, and to try to cheer myself up. I could suddenly hear that guy Mr. Moseby from the show _Suite Life On Deck_ saying his trademark words. "Good luck with _that_!"

* * *

~Matthew~

I saw my wife grin wider than I'd ever seen her grin before as she ran to me, pushing my daughter's stroller with my daughter inside it as she did so.

I grinned, and ran toward her as well.

She stopped pushing the stroller and ran into my arms.

I took her into my arms and we kissed.

"Oo, I missed you so much!" she said to me.

"I missed you too, Sweetie." I kissed her again. "So, how was your flight?"

"It was fine. We didn't even have any turbulence. Ugh! I'm just so happy to be back in your arms! Chicago was a blast, and I enjoyed seeing Ashley again, but there is no place like being back in your arms." She hugged me tighter for emphasis.

"Mm, and there's no place like being in your arms," I said, ignoring the images in my head of being in Kelly's arms.

"You'll have to come to Chicago with me next time. I know you'd love it there. Now that I've been there, I can show you around!" Naama grinned at me.

I grinned as well. "Sounds like a plan!" I winked at her. I then remembered our daughter, and knelt down in front of her stroller. "And how is my beautiful daughter? Were you good for your mother?"

Aven smiled, and reached her arms out to me. "Dada!"

I laughed, and picked her up. "Mm, I don't even care if you were bad. I'm just glad to have you back!" I kissed her cheek, and she smiled again.

Naama smiled too as she watched us. "She was a gem. We have such a good little girl! Most kids her age would be fussy or whiny on the trip, but she was only fussy when she was hungry or tired. Even then, it wasn't often."

I kissed Aven's cheek. "You are a good girl! You're my sweet baby girl though, and I wouldn't expect anything less!"

Naama smiled, and put her arm around my waist. "Do you want to go home and celebrate me being back? Aven's due for her nap, so..." she trailed off.

I grinned. "Let's go!"

She grinned too, and grabbed the stroller. We then headed to find her's and Aven's bags so we could get home and "celebrate", just as she wanted.

Again, I was forced to ignore my thoughts as visions of all the times I had "celebrated" with Kelly tried to fill my mind. I forced thoughts of my wife into my head instead. That was the way it should be. Or at least the way it needed to be for now.

* * *

~Kelly~

I was so happy to be going to work the next day. The night before had been torturous. Matt hadn't even called me. I knew he must be busty making love to his wife and welcoming her back home. It was so hard to sleep at night with Matt not beside me, and knowing that he was with his wife, more than likely making love to her as I thought about him.

Now that it was morning, however, I had a new outlook. He was gong to break up with her. I just had to put up with it a little bit longer, then he would be all mine again—this time for good.

When I arrived at work, I looked for Matt. It was sure going to be good to hold him in my arms again—even if it could only be as Lily and Rufus. Even so, I was sure we could manage to sneak a little time in to hug or even kiss as Kelly and Matt. Lunchtime would be a great time for that. I smiled at the thought.

My smile quickly turned to a frown, however, when I saw Matt standing on the set of Lily's apartment with Naama. They were laughing together, and looking like a perfectly happy couple.

Jessica and Ed were nearby, cooing over Aven, who was lying in her stroller.

My heart instantly sank. So much for my time alone with Matt. Well, Naama couldn't be on set while we were taping at least. I was hoping she was soon leaving. It would be too awkward for Matt and I to kiss even in character with his wife watching us the whole time.

I took a deep breath and slowly let it out as I walked over to them.

"Hello, Matthew," I said, trying to make my tone sound nonchalant enough so that Naama didn't suspect that he and I had just spend a hot, passionate week together while she and Aven were gone.

Matt gave me a smile, but it wasn't the genuine smile I had been used to getting from him. "Hey, Kelly. Did you enjoy your day off yesterday?"

I nodded, feeling weird. "Yeah, I took the kids to Chuck E. Cheese's for lunch. They really enjoyed it." I figured Matt hadn't told his wife that he had went with us. He was acting like he hadn't even seen me yesterday.

"That's nice. Naama and I will have to take Aven sometime. I'm sure she'd enjoy it."

I nodded. "Yes, I'm sure she would." I turned to Naama, so as not to be rude. "Hello, Naama. How was Chicago?"

Naama smiled. "Hello, Kelly. It was great! Thank you for asking. It's a really beautiful city. Aven and I had a lot of fun. Even so, we were both happy to be back with Matthew. I missed my husband, and she missed her father." Naama placed her hand over Matt's chest and gently rubbed his chest before kissing him passionately on the mouth.

I looked away. It felt like a dagger to my heart seeing her kissing him like that. I know she was his wife, but still it hurt. I'm not going to lie.

"So," I said, once Naama had finally broken the kiss, "are you just stopping by for a visit before taping starts?"

Naama shook her head and grinned. "No, I'm staying for the whole thing. I just spend a week away from my husband, so I don't want to spend another moment without him!"

I put on a grin, as much as it pained me to do so. I looked at Matt, but he looked away. I felt another stab to the heart.

"All right, everyone, off to wardrobe!" Josh called out.

"I'll be waiting here. I have to feed Aven now anyway," Naama said to Matt.

Matt nodded. "All right." He kissed his wife's lips, then his daughter's cheek. "Daddy will be right back," he said to Aven.

Aven smiled.

He and I then headed to wardrobe.

"I thought you were gonna call me last night," I said.

"I'm sorry. I got wrapped up with Naama," Matt said.

My stomach suddenly felt sick. I could only imagine how he got "wrapped up" with her. "So, are you going to tell her about us?" I asked.

Matt looked at me, looking a little confused. "Why would I do that?"

I paused for a moment. "I just thought you were going to tell her so that we could be together."

Matt sighed. "Kel, I haven't made that decision yet. I love you, but she is still my wife. I need more time to think. Please, just give me the time I need, all right?"

I nodded, more than a little hurt. "All right. Sure. I completely understand." It wasn't a hundred percent the truth, but I knew I had no choice _but_ to understand.

He sighed, and looked in my eyes. "I'll find away to be with you again. I promise."

I nodded. "All right."

He walked on ahead of me then.

I sighed. The words were nice, but I was suddenly getting a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach that he wasn't going to follow through with them. I couldn't lose him though, I just couldn't! I had to do something to ensure that he was stayed mine. The question was, what. I'd think of something. I had to. I knew I had to do it fast, or I'd lose him, and losing him just wasn't an option for me.

* * *

~Matthew~

I felt horrible. I saw the hurt look on Kelly's face when I told her I hadn't made up my mind yet. I just wanted to kick myself! I wasn't being fair to her. I knew that. It was hard though. When Naama had told me she wanted to come to work with me today because she had missed me too much when she was in Chicago, I certainly couldn't tell her no. But, now, I had no idea how I was going to find a way to be alone with Kelly. Well, I could if I told Naama the truth, but that certainly wasn't an option. I could lose Naama if I told her that. I knew I should be honest with her, and I _had_ thought about telling her. But, when it came down to it, I knew that telling her would be stupid. Why should I tell her something that was just going to hurt her? I just couldn't!

I'd have to think of another way to be alone with Kelly. Maybe I could tell my wife that Penn wanted me to come over for a little man-to-man talk. Yes, that might work. Good ol' Penn. He had worked as an excuse before, and he could work as an excuse now.

Work had been a little awkward to say the least that day. Every time Rufus and Lily had to kiss, it was awkward. With my wife watching us, I suddenly felt like I was cheating right in front of her.

Needless to say, I was more than glad for the work day to be done.

I didn't even say goodbye to Kelly when I left because I kept getting paranoid that my wife would figure things out. I didn't even want to _look_ at Kelly even more, for fear of my wife seeing how I looked at Kelly and figuring out about the affair.

On the way home from work, Naama and I stopped at the grocery store. Ashley had given her a recipe for Mango chicken, and she was eager to make it for me.

"You're going to love it I'm sure!" she said later, as she cooked it for me in our kitchen.

I came up behind her and hugged her. "I'm sure I'll love anything you make for me."

She turned her head to face me. "Aw! You're too good to me." She kissed me.

My heart sank a little. If only she knew.

Dinner had been delicious, and the chocolate raspberry cake she had made for dessert was even better.

She nursed Aven after dinner, then she got her ready for bed.

Once Aven was in bed, I sang to her a lullaby I had written for her.

Aven smiled, and hugged her little teddybear as I sang.

Her eyes were slowly fluttering closed by the time I finished the song.

I pulled the covers up over her and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight my princess."

Naama kissed her too, then turned her night light on.

As we headed out of the room with our arms around each other, I flicked on the monitor, and Naama flicked off the lights.

I gently closed the door behind us.

"Do you want to walk the dogs? They should be done eating by now. I have a surprise for you when you get back," Naama said to me with a sly smile.

I grinned. "All right."

I leashed the dogs then went out to walk them. I wondered what Naama's surprise for me would be. No matter what it was, I was sure it would be good. I also knew I didn't deserve it, yet I would accept it like I did. I was a jerk and I didn't even care.

My cell phone rang, and I saw that it was Kelly. I answered as soon as I saw it was her. "Hey, Baby." I couldn't help but smile.

Kelly's tone was dripping with seduction. "Hey. I was just calling to tell you that, I'm going to be taking a bubble bath in a bit, and could sure use someone to wash my back, or even other parts of my body. Even if you can get out for just a short while, I promise to make it worth your while. Or, we could skip the bubble bath, and I could put on one of those whipped cream bikinis. You know where nothing but whipped cream is covering my breasts and my...lower region. You up for it?"

I moaned. The though of her in a whipped cream bikini like the girl in _Varsity Blues_ was getting me beyond turned on. "I'll see what I can do," I said. I could use the Penn excuse. Naama would believe it.

Kelly sounded satisfied with herself. "I'll be waiting." She hung up before I had a chance to say anything more, so I hung up as well.

As soon as the dogs were finished doing their business, I went back into the apartment and unleashed them.

"Naama?" I asked, looking for her. I was going to tell her Penn had called me on my cell when I was walking the dogs and needed to see me right away.

"I'm in here, honey!"

I followed the sound of my wife's voice to the bedroom. She was sitting on the bed in a black neglige, holding a present.

I smiled. "Wow, you look amazing!" She did. She looked so incredibly sexy.

She handed me the present. "It's from Aven and I. We got it for you in Chicago. I forgot to give it to you last night."

I sat down next to her on the bed, and, with a smile, took the gift from her.

I opened it up and saw that it was a light blue T-shirt that had _World's Greatest Husband and Father_ written on it. It had Aven's handprints on it in red paint inside a heart. It also had my wife's lip prints inside the heart around Aven's handprints.

She grinned at me. "Do you like it?"

I looked at her. "Like it? Baby, I love it! Come here!" I pulled her in for a deep and passionate kiss. I was touched. World's greatest husband and father? How could I go to be with Kelly after that? I needed to stay with my wife tonight.

I broke the kiss. "I have to go to the bathroom, but you wait right here. I'll be right back, then I'm going to give you a proper thank you."

Naama lay back on the bed and grinned. She propped herself up on her elbows. Don't be long. I'll be waiting."

I licked my lips. "I'll be quick!"

I then slipped into the bathroom and dialed Kelly's number.

"You on your way?" she purred into the phone.

I kept my voice low so that my wife couldn't overhear. "I'm sorry, Kel, but I can't make it tonight. Maybe tomorrow."

"Dare I ask why?" Kelly asked.

I hesitated. "I think it's best I don't tell you."

There was no denying the disappointment in Kelly's voice. "I get it." She sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow then I guess."

"I'm sorry, Kel," I said, honestly meaning it.

"Me too," Kelly replied, before hanging up.

I sighed, then hung up as well. I really was sorry. I hated hurting Kelly. It was torture. But, right now, my wife needed me. Naama was still my wife, after all, and as long as I was still with her, she needed to be my top priority.

I turned off my phone, then flushed the toilet and ran the water for show before heading out to enjoy the rest of the night with my wife.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Collide**_

_**Chapter 14: I'll Never Get Over You Getting Over Me**_

~Matthew~

Things were getting so weird at work. I loved my wife, but it was becoming extremely awkward having her in the studio, watching Kelly and I kiss—even as Rufus and Lily! I couldn't say anything to her though, or she would think I was hiding something, which I was.

Days went by, and I still hadn't had time alone with Kelly. Kelly wasn't taking it too well either.

"When are we going to be able to spend time together? I miss you," Kelly said, when we got a rare moment alone. We were only alone because my wife had to take a bathroom break.

I sighed. "I'll try tonight. It's just hard because my wife is always around."

"Well, she doesn't have to be around you know." Kelly said it as if it were really that simple.

I sighed again. "Kel, you know it's not that easy."

"Why not? I thought you loved me!" She said it a little loudly, and I looked around to make sure no one was listening. Luckily, most of the cast was off to lunch. The crew were a few yards away, not paying any attention.

I placed my hand over her shoulder. "Kel, keep it down, please. I promise, tonight we'll have our time together. I'm gonna tell my wife that Penn wants to meet to talk. I'll tell her he wants some manly advice or something. I do love you. You have no idea how much I love you. That hasn't changed. I have to take this slow. I still love my wife, and I'm not going to hurt her by breaking up with her right off the bat. Excuse the cliché."

She looked down at the floor, then up at me. "Are you _ever_ planning on breaking up with her?" The way she sounded broke my heart. She sounded hurt, worried, and upset all rolled into one.

My wife started to head over to us then, and I quickly took my hand off Kelly's shoulder. "I'll be over tonight around eight. All right? Wear that whipped cream bikini for me."

At least I got a smile out of her this time. "All right," she said.

I grinned, then headed toward my wife. "You ready to go to lunch?"

She grinned as well, and kissed me. "You bet! I'm starved."

We headed back over to Kelly.

"Do you want to come with?" Naama asked her. "You have to eat too, and I'd hate to think of you eating alone."

I loved Naama for being so sweet, but at the same time, hated that she was being so sweet. Little did she know she was being thoughtful and caring towards the woman who was sleeping with her husband. Little did she know, her husband planned on making love to said woman later tonight all the while lying to my wife.

I was scum. Naama deserved so much better than me. Yet, it still wasn't going to stop me from lying to her and making love to Kelly tonight. It only made me hate myself more.

Kelly gave her a weak smile. "It's all right. I'm sure you two would rather be alone. I think I'm going to head home quick and have lunch with my kids. They love my nanny, but still prefer having lunch with their mother. I figured I'd enjoy it while they still do."

Naama smiled. "I hear ya! Lucky for us, we have years and years before the teenage years."

Kelly nodded, and weakly smiled again. "Indeed we do."

"See you later," Naama said to her, linking her arm with mine.

I nodded at Kelly. "See you later." I gave her a a look that held a meaning that only she and I would understand.

Kelly nodded, returning the look.

Naama and I then left for lunch, and I didn't look back. I would feel too guilty doing so, and I already had enough guilt in me to last me a very long time.

* * *

~Kelly~

The kids were in bed, and I had sprayed on the last of my whipped cream bikini. I had a bathrobe nearby to cover up in case my son suddenly woke up. It definitely would not be good for him to see me in nothing but whipped cream. I just hoped that Matt showed up this time. I didn't mean to be a pest. I understood that he had a wife to attend to. I guess what I didn't get is why he hadn't told her about us by now. With every day that passed that he barely spoke to me, I began to worry that he never planned on telling his wife about us. I began to worry that the day would soon arrive where he told me we couldn't be together anymore; that he wasn't going to leave his wife.

I looked at myself in the full length mirror. Not to sound vain, but I thought I looked pretty hot. I just hoped that Matt felt the same way—that is if he even bothered showing up.

I glanced at the clock. He had five minutes to get there. I hadn't really fully thought out the whole whipped cream bikini thing. How was I going to sit down? I couldn't without ruining the bikini. I would just have to stand there, and hope he got there soon.

James had given me the idea the night before when Matt was originally supposed to come over. He had had a great idea to make Matt mine, and it had worked. So, of course, I had gone to him for ideas to keep Matt. I smiled as I thought back to our conversation.

_"Three words for you, honey—Whipped Cream Bikini."_

_ "What is that?"_

_"Kelly, tell me you've never seen _Varsity Blues_."_

_ "I've never seen _Varsity Blues_."_

_ "Well, you must look it up online. Google whipped cream bikini _Varsity Blues_, and you will know what I'm talking about. I think you'll agree with me that, if there is any way to keep your man, that is the way. Trust me—I tried it, and Jamie _loved_ it. Of course mine was a Speedo version, but you get the idea."_

_ "All right, a little bit too much information, James, but I'll Google it. Thanks so much."_

_ "Anytime, Love. Just tell me how it goes."_

_ "I will. Bye, Babe."_

_ "Bye, Kel-Kel."_

I glanced at the clock. It was eight o'clock. I just hoped I actually had something to tell James this time.

* * *

~Matthew~

I arrived outside of Kelly's house five minutes late. I hope she wasn't angry. I also hoped she hadn't given up on me. I felt bad about lying to my wife. When I came back in from walking the dogs and told her that Penn had called me when I was out, asking me to come over for a man-to-man talk, my wife and been so understanding.

"I think it's so sweet that he has you to talk to. I'm so proud of you. You're such a good guy! How did I ever get so lucky to marry you?" She had kissed me then told me to take as long as I wanted, but at the same time, to try not to be too late. She said she wanted to fall asleep in my arms. It was then that I knew what to do. I had to break it off with Kelly. It was going to kill me to do so, but I had to. I loved Kelly more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone. She was beautiful and sexy and smart. But my wife was also beautiful and sexy and smart too. I loved Kelly, but it wasn't fair to her to keep going back and forth between her and my wife, making her wait all the time.

The guilt would overpower me too much if I didn't stay with my wife. I had made a promise to my wife before God that I would honor her. I may have broken a big rule already, but it didn't mean I had to continue to break it, or continue to hurt my wife even unknowingly on her part. I had to break it off with Kelly. It was nearly impossible to choose, but the fact that Naama was my wife and I had a daughter with her had to be the deciding factor.

I headed up the walkway to Kelly's apartment with a sigh. I didn't know how I was going to break it off with her, but I was going to have to. It was going to kill me seeing her hurt, but I had to do this. It was better to do it now than to let this go on any longer and hurt her even more.

I knocked on the door, prepared to break up with her.

She opened the door almost right away, wearing the whipped cream bikini.

My mouth dropped open. _What was it I was going to tell her?_

"You made it! I was worried you weren't going to come." She smirked as soon as she said it, as if thinking how that had come out. "Now that you're here, I'll make sure you do."

I walked in and shut the door behind me, locking it without ever taking my eyes off of Kelly. Then, I quickly ditched my clothes (I couldn't leave any whipped evidence behind), and backed her into the bedroom, breaking up with her currently dropped from my mind.

* * *

~Kelly~

Matt kicked the bedroom door behind us, and locked it, then gently threw me down onto the bed.

I smirked, and licked my lips. "I take it you like?"

His eyes had that lustful look I was so fond of. "You have no idea."

His mouth instantly went to my left breast, and I couldn't help but smile. James' plan had worked yet again. I owed that boy big time!

He didn't take long to devour the whipped cream over my breasts. Maybe it would have taken him longer if I had placed the cherries to simulate where the nipples were, but I thought it looked too trashy, so I left them off. Besides, I didn't have any—cherries that is. Matt didn't seem to mind.

I tangled my fingers in his hair as he continued to lick and suck every little bit of whipped cream off of my breasts. Then, I loosened my grip as his mouth moved down over my stomach to the bottom half of my bikini.

My head instinctively went back and my eyes closed as he began using that talented tongue to polish off the remaining area of whipped cream. My hands gripped his hair as he worked his tongue probably further than he needed to go.

I was just about to look for a pillow to muffle my moans, when he stopped, and crawled up my body. "Why'd you stop?" I asked, a little out of breath. He had gotten me all worked up only to stop? He had to be kidding me.

He smirked, and slowly ran his hands up my body. He brushed his lips against my left ear. "As if I'd make you come without being inside of you first."

A moan escaped my lips this time. I looked deep into his eyes, knowing my eyes must have been as filled with lust as his were. "Well, then you better do it now, because I can't wait any longer."

He groaned, and was inside me seconds later.

I don't know what came over us, but whatever it was, it was almost animalistic. We were rolling all over my bed having sex more than making love. It was rough and it was desperate. We both needed it badly, as badly as we both knew how much the other needed it.

I don't think I ever had such a strong, forceful orgasm as I had then. I _really_ owed James big time! Maybe I'd buy him a weekend getaway with Jamie. Then maybe he could enjoy what I was enjoying now, only with his Jamie of course.

Matt kissed me roughly, his hands gently squeezing my breasts. "I have never come so hard in my entire life!"

I smirked. "Same here." I rubbed my hand over his chest. "You know, if you'd tell your wife about us, you and I could be together doing this every night if you wanted to." I started kissing up his body, but stopped and looked up at him when I felt him tense. "What's wrong? Why did you just tense up like that?"

He sighed. "Kel, I never said I was going to break up with my wife. I don't know why you always assume that I am."

My stomach suddenly started to churn. "So, what are you saying? That you are going to remain married to her but have me on the side? I'm the appetizer and she is the main course?" I felt as if I might throw up.

He looked away. "It's not like that."

"Then what is it like, Matt? Because you can't have both. Now I understand you needing time to decide, but I think you've had more than enough. You have to choose between us. You can't have us both. It's just not going to work that way."

He looked at me, and I could tell by the look on his face that he was about to say what I always feared he would say. "Well, then, Kel, I choose my wife. I'm sorry."

Yep, I was definitely going to throw up. I got up off the bed and ran to the bathroom to do just that.

* * *

~Matthew~

Great! I had made her throw up. I knew I was going to hurt her, but this was hurting her more than I thought I was going to. I felt like a piece of crap.

I put my clothes back on after wiping off some stray whipped cream with a kitchen towel. I put the towel in the hamper so that no one would use it without washing it first.

I wanted to go in and comfort her, but I knew she probably didn't want me in there with her right now.

I heard the toilet flush then the water run.

When she came back out, I saw she had been crying. I wanted to comfort her so badly. I wanted to take her in my arms and make love to her, but I knew I could't do that.

"I love you more than anyone has ever loved anyone, Matthew. Please, don't leave me. I promise I can be just as good at taking care of you as your wife can. In fact, I love you even more than she does. I'm sure of it!" she was begging. I never thought I'd see Kelly beg for anything. It wasn't in her nature. She was strong an independent. But, I guess even the most independent person has their breaking point. Everyone needs someone at some time. I just couldn't be that person for her though, as much as I wanted to be. Lord knows I wanted to be that person for her, but my conscious was screaming at me too loud to ignore it. I had to stay with my wife. I had made a vow and I had to stick to it.

"Please, baby. You know you want me as much as I want you." She started to walk towards me."

I swallowed hard, and backed away. It was a good thing I was an actor, because I was about to put on the biggest act in my career. To make sure Kelly had no doubts that we couldn't be together, I was going to have to lie. I was going to have to act like an even bigger jerk than I already was. As twisted as it sounds, I had to hurt her now to prevent hurting her even further in the future. I also had to ruin any chance I had of being able to change my mind. It was for the best. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Kel. I'm sorry because I don't feel the same way. I love my wife. I never should have cheated on her. It was a big mistake."

Kelly instantly looked crushed, and she looked like she was about to cry again. "Are you saying being with me was a mistake?"

I nodded. "Yes. I have a good thing going. I shouldn't have tried to fix what wasn't broken. I can't be with you anymore."

Kelly's bottom lip trembled. "But you said you loved me."

I shrugged. "I love my wife more. I thought about it long and hard last night, and realized that I could bear saying goodbye to you more than I could bear saying goodbye to my wife."

Kelly looked a little angry now. "So you decided to just have sex with me anyway tonight. You thought you might as well get one more thing out of it. Is that it?"

Again, I shrugged. "I thought it would lighten the blow if you could have me one more time."

Kelly's eyes lowered. I knew it was in anger this time; not in desire. "So, your not going to tell your wife? You're just going to go on acting like we never happened?"

I nodded. "There's no use in hurting her unnecessarily. You can't tell her. Promise me you won't."

She laughed a bitter sounding laugh. "You have a lot of nerve asking me that, you know!"

"Please, Kel." I pleaded. "If you ever truly loved me, you won't tell her."

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, your precious little secret is safe with me. I know the truth will come out on its own eventually. It always does. And when it does, don't come crying back to me just because she left you. You've made your choice. Now get out."

"Kel... I'm sorry!" I hated seeing her so upset and angry. I just wanted to hold her in my arms and kiss her and tell her I didn't mean it! I wanted to tell her I really did love her so much more than she could ever possibly know! But I didn't tell her. I kept my mouth shut.

I reached out to her to at least hug her. I just couldn't get myself to leave her without doing that at least. But she pushed me away.

"I said get out! _Now_!" she screamed.

I stayed there, my heart breaking. Kel, Please!" I didn't even know what I was begging her for. Maybe to easy my conscious.

"**Now**!" she pushed my chest hard, tears streaming down her face.

I turned and left so that she couldn't see the tears in my own eyes.

I walked toward the subway, feeling lower than low. I didn't deserve my wife _or _Kelly. But at least now things could go back to the way they were before. I hoped one day that Kelly and I could be friends again so that things could go back to the way they were in every sense of the word. Most of all, I hoped that one day I could see Kelly as just a friend again so that my heart would finally stop hurting so much. I didn't think that day would come, but, hey, a man could try. Maybe I could pray. Maybe with God's help, it would. Right now, it seemed like the only way that would my hurt heart would heal.

* * *

~Kelly~

I put on my bathrobe, because I heard my son crying in his room. I could have kicked myself for being so loud when my children were trying to sleep. I walked into his room, and sat down on his bed. I whipped away his tears with my thumb. "Sh... Don't cry, Sweetie. What's wrong?"

Hermés sniffled. "You were yelling. Are you mad at me?"

I felt my heart breaking even more than it already was. "What? Sweetie, no! I could never be mad at you! I just had a friend over, and my friend wasn't being very nice. They're gone now, so you don't have to worry. Go back to sleep." I gently stroked my son's hair.

He yawned. "I love you, Mommy."

I smiled. "I love you too, Sweetheart."

It didn't take him long to fall back to sleep.

I left his room and closed the door, then quietly checked on Helena. Miraculously, she was still sleeping.

I left her room, and headed into my room. I closed my door. I quickly changed the sheets, then I turned off the lights, climbed into bed, and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

~Matthew~

"So, how is Penn doing? Were you able to talk him out of his crisis, or whatever it was?" My wife asked with a smile as I entered our apartment. She helped me get my coat off as I stepped out of my shoes.

I sighed. I hated lying to her, but what was one more lie? "Yeah, he needed a little relationship advice. Blake thought he wasn't romantic enough, so he figured, I, being a married man, would know how to be romantic."

Naama grinned as she hung up my coat, then she wrapped her arms around me. "Oh? And what advice did you give?"

I smirked. "I told him to buy her flowers and chocolate and write her a song or a poem. I've heard him sing. He better stick with the poem."

Naama smiled big, and playfully swatted me. You're mean! I'm sure Blake would love to hear him sing her a song he wrote no matter how he sounds because it would be coming from him. But, that _is_ pretty good advice." She kissed my cheek. "My sweetie knows how to be romantic!"

I felt so guilty, I felt as if she was going to see my guilt for sure if I didn't quickly do something to hide it. "Oh, you have no idea how romantic I can be! I think I had better show you." I picked her up and started carrying her to the bedroom.

She giggled. "Mm, my big strong man, do show me!"

It didn't take long before we were both undressed and making love.

I was just glad I had gotten the whipped cream off me. What would I have told her if I had forgotten some? That Penn and I had had a whipped cream fight while discussing how he can be more romantic? I think not. At least, now that I had broken it off with Kelly, I would no longer have to worry about hiding evidence of an affair. I just had to make sure that the past stayed just there—in the past.

Unfortunately, I didn't account for the subconscious part of my brain.

As I made love to my wife, I closed my eyes, and for some reason, the image of how hot Kelly had looked in that whipped cream bikini invaded my mind. I tried to push it out, I really did, but it kept coming back. I imagines how my hands had slid down her skin, the whipped cream making her skin nice and slick. I remembered how much better the whipped cream had tasted on her than it ever had on a sundae. I imagined kissing her breasts and every other part of her body. She had such long legs. I always loved the way they wrapped around me as I entered her.

Strangely enough, my wife happened to tighten her legs around my waist at that very moment. I moaned, and then, I made the slip up. I guess every cheating man slips up eventually. I really should have known I wouldn't be an exception. It was just one word that did the trick. Just one of two the little words I called out. But, one was enough to end my charade. "Kelly, yes!"

* * *

~Kelly~

I kept tossing and turning throughout the night. Losing Matt made me feel too sick to sleep very well. The worse part was, I had a feeling it was going to be a very long time before I would ever felt a hundred percent better. If that day ever even occurred. Right now, it wasn't looking good.

I felt sick again. I got out of bed, ran to the bathroom, and emptied any remaining comments of my stomach.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Collide**_

_**Chapter 15: The Boy Is Mine**_

~Kelly~

I woke up the next morning, and didn't want to get out of bed. How on earth was I supposed to go to work and pretend to be married to—not to mention kiss—Matt? I don't care if it was as Lily and Rufus. It was still going to be an awkward nightmare for me. I wondered if he even enjoyed kissing me anymore, or if it became disgusting to him? The thought alone was enough to make me sick. However, I had nothing left in my stomach to throw up. So, instead, I took a long, warm shower. I usually wasn't a fan of taking long showers. I liked to conserve water for the planet's sake. But today, I needed the warm water to help me clear my head. I could do this. I could go in and act as Lily. I was an actress. I could do it with Robert when Bart was on the show, and I could do it again with Matt. Then again, Robert and I never had scenes like I had with Matt, but nevertheless, I was an actress. I was used to kissing men I didn't love. The only problem was I did love Matt, so help me God. I loved him, but he most certainly didn't love me. He never really did. He had made that perfectly clear to me last night.

I started to feel sick again. I quickly finished my shower, then shut off the water and got out of the shower. I dried myself, shaved, and dressed all on autopilot—the same with brushing my hair and putting it up into a messy bun.

I made breakfast, then got the kids up and ready next. I concentrated on them, and not Matt, and it helped me do what I had to do.

I breastfed Helena as Hermés ate his breakfast, then I rinsed Hermés' plate and cup and placed them in the dishwasher. I knew I should eat something since it would be a long day of taping, but I just didn't have the energy or the appetite.

Jenna arrived to watch the kids, and after a few moments of idle chatter and goodbyes to my kids, I left for work.

I only wished I didn't have the semi-long walk. Long walks left me time to think about things I didn't want to think of.

I sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

~Matthew~

My eyes slowly fluttered open as the sun streamed through the windows. I groaned, both from the sore muscles in my back, and from the memory of the night before. My wife was none too pleased to hear Kelly's name fall from my lips during one of our most intimate moments.

_"Excuse me? What did you just call me?"_

_ I blushed. "Naama..."_

_ She moved away from me as if I were contagious. "Oh, no you don't! Don't you dare lie to me, Matthew! My name and Kelly's sound nothing alike!"_

_ I had been lying for so long, I had forgotten how to tell the truth. Lying came so naturally to me. "I work with her so often, her name just fell from my lips. I'm sorry. You know we've had sex scenes in the script before."_

_ Her eyes narrowed, and, for a split second, I thought she was going to attack me. "Then why did you call out Kelly instead of Lily? Especially when we were making love!"_

_ My mouthed opened and closed a couple times as my brain shuffled for a good lie. I was too nervous to think straight. I guess I wasn't such a good liar after all._

_ "Get out." She said it so cold. It was history repeating its self only with my wife this time instead of Kelly. "__**Get out now!"**_

___She threw my pillow at me, and pushed me so hard, I almost fell out of bed. "You're sleeping on the couch. If you stay here I may just kill you in your sleep! We'll talk about this tomorrow when I've calmed down. _If_ I calm down." _

_ I had never seen her so angry. I was no fool. I knew when to listen and when to ignore. If I planned on keeping the lower part of my anatomy, I knew it was best I left now. I did, however, risk going into the closet and grabbing the spare blanket we kept in there. I then headed out of the room, all the while getting pillows thrown at my head._

_ I shut the door behind me, wishing we hadn't chosen the bed set that came with five throw pillows. Unfortunately for me, my wife was taking the term throw pillows literally—not that I could blame her._

_ The couch had been uncomfortable—even more so since I was trying to sleep on a guilty conscience paired with the dread of the next morning. _

Well, the next morning was finally here, and I knew before I even saw my wife that there was going to be hell to pay.

As if on cue, in walked my wife. She was ready for the day, but her eyes were red and puffy. I knew she had been crying.

I felt like a monster. In a way, I was. "Baby, I'm so sorry, I—"

Her eyes narrowed at me. She looked like she still wanted to kill me. I was sure she did. "You better call work and tell them you're going to be a little late. We have things to discuss, and we're gonna discuss them now without having to cut our discussion short. Call now while I feed our daughter. No arguments." She gave me the look of death before heading off to our daughter's bedroom.

I swallowed hard. I may have acted stupid in the very recent past, but right then, I knew enough not to ignore a woman scorned—especially when that woman was my wife. With a sigh, I picked up the phone and dialed the producer's number. I just hoped Josh would be understanding.

* * *

~Kelly~

When I arrived, Matt was nowhere to be found. I wondered briefly if he had quit; no longer wanting to work with me. But I knew he would keep the job for his family's sake. Also, he would't do that to the rest of the cast. He also loved his job, though now I was sure at least a little bit of that was going to change.

Josh walked over to me, and I shook the thoughts of Matthew from my head. "Hey, Kelly, Matthew is going to be a little bit late today. He called and said he'll probably be a half hour at least. I'm not too thrilled about it, but I know him and I know he wouldn't be late if it wasn't for good reason. Just get into wardrobe, hair, and makeup. We'll film your scene with Ed until Matthew gets here."

I nodded. "All right. No problem." I headed off to wardrobe, wondering why Matt was late. I felt sick again. It was probably because he was making love to his wife; trying his best to forget about me. I suddenly felt dirty for having ever let him touch me. I wished I could take another shower, but it was just going to have to wait. I was going to have to suck it up and get through this day, no matter how hard it was going to be.

* * *

~Matthew~

"Did you call?" Naama asked as she came out of Aven's room after having fed her.

I nodded. "Josh said it is fine."

Naama turned on the television to cartoons and placed Aven in her playpen with some toys. Then she headed towards our bedroom, and motioned me with her finger. "Come on. We're not going to do this in front of our daughter."

I followed my wife to the bedroom. It was the only time we were headed there for something very bad instead of very good. I would have laughed out loud at the thought, but I think my wife would kill me right then and there if I did. Of course, she would never really kill me. But, the way she was acting, I was sure she was pretty capable of making me wish she would just kill me.

She shut the door once we were both in our room. She pointed to the end of the bed. "Sit!"

I sat down, feeling sick to my stomach. Here it was. She was going to leave me, then I'd have nobody with only myself to blame.

"Tell me the _real_ reason you called out Kelly's name last night. And don't lie to me or I swear I'll chop off your dick and shove it down your throat!" she snapped.

I shivered at the thought. Judging from the look in her eyes, I had no doubt in my mind that she was capable of doing that. I looked down at the floor as I confessed to her what I should have confessed right away. My lies had caught up with me, and now it was time to face my punishment. I sighed. _Goodbye life._ "When you were in Chicago, I spent the week with Kelly."

"And?" If my wife's voice could stab daggers, it would.

"And, we had an affair."

"Look at me and tell me that to my face." I had never heard my wife sound so angry.

I looked her in the eyes, and felt tears welling up in my own eyes. She no longer looked at me with love, but with hate. She was never going to forgive me. I just knew it! It was so hard to look her in the eyes as I said it, but I knew I had no choice. "I slept with her."

Naama clenched her fists tightly at her sides. "How often?"

"Naama, I don't think it's going to do any good telling y—"

Naama cut me off. "How. Many. Times?"

I could no longer look her in the eyes. "At least once every day you were gone."

A sob escaped Naama's lips, and I wished she _would_ just kill me. I was a monster. I didn't deserve to live.

"Do you love her?" It was such a clichéd question for a wife who had been cheated on to ask her husband, but I could see why she was asking of course.

I sighed. "I thought I did." I looked up at my wife. She was looking to the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks.

I quickly continued. "But then I realized when you got back what a mistake it was. I could never love her the way I loved you."

Naama still wouldn't look at me.

I sighed, and dared to gently take old of Naama's arm. She didn't protest, so I took it as encouragement to continue. "Baby, you're the only one I could ever truly love. You and Aven mean more to me than my own life!"

She looked at me, her eyes still cold. "Were you thinking of us when you screwed Kelly's brains out?"

I looked down at the floor again. "No." I then looked Naama in the eyes again. "But I was an idiot. It was the biggest mistake I've ever made in my life, and I know it's going to take the rest of my life to make it up to you. But please let me. I can't live without you, Sweetie!"

Naama didn't look the least bit convinced. "Yeah, well you probably should have thought about that before you cheated!"

I nodded, and looked down at my lap, tears streaming down my cheeks. "I know. You're right."

Naama sighed. "I have a confession of my own to make. I left for Chicago with Aven for the week not only because I wanted to see Ashley, but because I wanted to test you."

I looked at her; confused. "Test me?"

She nodded. "I've seen the way you looked at Kelly. I wanted to give you the perfect opportunity to cheat with her. If you took it, I'd know how you really felt. If you didn't, I'd know you were mind and I had nothing to worry about."

I was intrigued. "How did you know you'd find out if I did cheat?"

She shrugged. "I found out now, didn't I? You're my husband. I knew I'd be able to tell. Besides, the truth always comes out. I thought you'd learn that much from _Gossip Girl_. It's a true to life show."

I took my wife's hands in mine. "Please, Sweetie. Give me another chance! I can do better. I promise! Since I'm being completely honest now, I'll confess that I wasn't with Penn last night. I went over to Kelly's to break it off with her. I was weak, and ended up making love with her one more time, but then I broke it off with her for good. It's over. I only want to be with you, and I told her that."

Naama gave me the evil eye again. "You lied to me then came home and made love to me after making love with her. _Nice_."

I looked away. "I'm sorry. Please give me another chance, even though I don't deserve it."

"Look at me," she ordered.

I did as told.

"How do I know you're not going to get weak again when you see her? How do I know I can ever trust you again?" Naama asked me.

I shrugged. "I said some pretty horrible things to her. I don't think she'd take me back even if I wanted her back—which I do not."

Naama rolled her eyes. "Please! She'd take you back in a heartbeat. Though I guess it does say something that you were nasty to her, and that you told her you only wanted to be with me."

I nodded, feeling a renewed sense of hope. "I promise, it is so over between her and I. I don't even know what I was thinking!"

Naama sighed. "I'm going to give you one more chance for our daughter's sake. But if you cheat on me one more time—especially with Kelly—we are through."

"Oh, baby thank you so much! I love you. I promise to never cheat again. You're the only woman I need. I don't need anyone else. You're beautiful and smart and forgiving, and—"

My wife pushed me away as I tried to embrace her. "Not so fast! I'm still mad as hell at you. All those times I called you while I was away you lied to me. You were busy banging Kelly; not having fun with Penn or hanging out at home. Tell me something, did you make love to her in our bed?"

I shook my head. "Not once! I made sure it was only at Kelly's place. I would never have done anything with her in our own home, let alone our own bed."

She rolled her eyes. "How noble of you."

I looked away; not knowing what else to say.

"You will only see Kelly at work, and you won't even talk to her unless you are doing a scene together and absolutely _have_ to talk. Do you understand?"

I nodded.

"You're lucky I'm not making you quit your job. But, we need the money. Besides, I wouldn't make the rest of the cast pay for yours and Kelly's mistake."

"Thank you," I said.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Trust me—I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for myself, Aven, and the rest of the cast minus Kelly—nobody else!"

I nodded. "I understand."

She shot me another nasty look; obviously still not ready to fully forgive me yet. "Get ready for work. And take a shower—you stink. I'm going to go call and see if Mrs. Franklin can stay with Aven for a few hours. Mrs. Franklin was our neighbor who stayed with Aven from time to time when my wife and I had date nights.

"Where are _you_ going?" I asked, curious.

She smirked at me. "Why, I'm going to work with you of course! You didn't think I'd let you be alone with Kelly the day after you slept with her and broke up with her, did you? I'm not going to give her a chance to try to pull you back into her web, nor am I going to give you the chance to be pulled back. Now hurry up and get ready—I don't think Josh is going to want to wait around for you much longer."

I watched her disappear out the bedroom door, and I felt shivers run down my spine. Oh, this was so not good!

* * *

~Kelly~

"There you are, Matthew! Finally. All right, head straight over to wardrobe, then straight over to hair and makeup. Thankfully you're a guy, and it will only take a few moments for them to do your hair and makeup." Josh laughed at his own joke, as if it were funnier than it was.

I looked to the floor. He had brought Naama with him. I was sure it was to show me that he was over me and to silently tell me to not even think about trying to win him back. He didn't have to worry. If I had to fight this hard to try to keep him, then he was never mine to begin with.

I had already taped my scene with Ed. It wasn't a very big scene, so it hadn't taken too long.

"Just hang tight until Matthew's ready to start taping," Josh said to me.

I nodded. I then headed over to an empty side of the room and leaned against the wall with a sigh as I watched Leighton and Ed film a scene. It was a bedroom scene, and it took all that was in me not to think of Matthew and I in bed together.

"Are you thinking of my husband? Well, you're never going to know what it feels like to be in bed with him again, so you can just forget about him!"

I looked over at Naama, startled to not only hear her voice, but hear what she had just said.

"Excuse me?" I honestly didn't know what else to say. Had Matt told her about us? No. He was so adamant that I didn't tell her about us, so why would he? What had happened?

As if reading the question on my face, Naama answered it for me. "Imagine my surprise last night when my husband called out your name in bed while we were making love!"

I concentrated more on the part that Matt and Naama had been making love than the part that he had called out my name. I knew getting my hopes up was useless. Besides, smiling now was so not appropriate. "Oh?"

Naama glared at me. "He told me about your little affair while I was gone, you no good tramp!"

I looked away. "I'm sorry. I honestly thought I was in love with him."

Naama walked closer to me; practically in my face now. "So that gave you the right to sleep with him? To take my husband away from me when I was away?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "I didn't exactly have to drug him."

Naama laughed, bitterly. "Oh, don't you dare try to get smart with me, you little whore!"

I sighed. I would just let her say what she wanted to say. She was right. I had no right cheating with a married man. Matthew wasn't the only one who had made a mistake.

Naama shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe I invited you into my home to eat a meal I cooked for you, and then you went and slept with my husband. You were trying to seduce him that whole time you were at my house, weren't you?"

I looked away.

Naama laughed bitterly again. "Yeah, I figured. Right in front of your kids too. You know, Daniel should be the one with your kids. You're nothing but a whore. You'd rather be on your back, sleeping with other women's husbands instead of actually being a good mother to your children. I feel sorry for them. I wish there was some way that I could assure Daniel got your kids instead. He deserves them; not you."

That did it. I had been patient with her, but now she had crossed a line. _Nobody_ got away with accusing me of not being a good mother, nor did they get away with saying that Daniel, of all people, would be a better parent for my children! She had absolutely _no_ idea! "You bitch!" I said, a little louder than I had to. I didn't care. She had insulted my parenting skills, and now she had to be told.

Naama laughed. "Oh, you're calling me a bitch? Well, at least I'm not a slutty little tramp who sleeps with other women's husbands! Why don't you get into prostitution, Kelly? You like sleeping with men who don't love you so much, you might as well get paid for it, right? And I'm sure many of your customers will be married, so you're all set! Hey, maybe when Helena gets older, she can even join in! I bet men will pay a lot of money for a pretty girl like her. You know, like mother like daughter."

"That. Is. **It**!" I slapped Naama hard across the face.

Naama gasped, and slapped me back.

Soon, we were attacking each other, including pulling each other's hair. It was a cat fight straight from the movies or television, and we had long since gone past the point of making a scene, but, right then, neither of us quite cared about that. We were both just so angry!

"He wanted me badly. He obviously wasn't getting what he needed or wanted with you. Even last night, it was still my name he called instead of yours!" I yelled.

"Yeah, well, obviously, you weren't as good as he thought. He came running back to me. So at least whatever I have is much better than what you have. Not to mention I'm a good sixteen years younger than you. None of my parts sag!" Naama shot back.

I cried out, and we lunged for each other again; this time even more violently. Clawing was involved now.

Before we knew it, security was pulling Naama and I off each other, and the whole cast and crew were watching us. Well, besides Matthew, who was still in hair and makeup I guessed.

"What the hell is going on here? What is _wrong_ with you too?" Josh asked angrily. "I'm trying to film a scene here!"

"That whore slept with my husband while I was away in Chicago. Yep! That's right. My husband called her name while he and I were making love last night. He admitted to me this morning that he and this tramp here have been banging each other the whole week I was gone, and even last night before he came home and made love to me. Nice, right?"

"Oh, that's classy, Naama. Real classy. Tell the whole cast your private business with your husband. I'm sure Matthew would appreciate that!" I was livid. I would never treat Matt like that—even if the roles were reversed.

"Yeah, well, my husband doesn't know how to keep his dick in his pants, so right now, I really don't care what he appreciates or doesn't appreciate!" Naama snapped.

Matthew came back into the room then, looking shocked. "Whats going on in here?"

"Your wife just told everyone here everything that happened between us, and what happened between the two of you last night," I answered for Naama.

"Yeah, well, you do the crime, you lose your rights, honey," Naama said to Matt before he could respond. Her tone was so bitter. It made me wonder how she and Matt now stood int heir marriage. Was it over between them?

"Guys, I don't think this is the time or place for this. Especially not to be physically attacking each other!" Josh said.

"You guys were attacking each other?" Matthew asked, shocked.

"Kelly slapped me first!" Naama stated.

"She said my children would be better off with Daniel, and that I wasn't a good mother! She told me I should get into prostitution, and that my daughter—my daughter who is not even a year old yet—should get into prostitution too when she is older!" I defended myself.

"You said that?" Matt asked Naama in surprise.

Naama shrugged. "I shouldn't have dragged Helena into it. I apologize for that part only. The rest, I meant every word. Kelly's nothing but a man-eating tramp!"

Matt looked at me. "Kelly, she was just angry. She has every right to be angry."

I shook my head and crossed my arms over my chest. So quickly he had turned on me. How could I have ever been such an idiot to sleep with him? "She has no idea what she is talking about. It takes two to tango. I didn't force you to sleep with me. Besides, Daniel will never be half the parent I am to those kids."

"Says the woman who had many romps with my husband with her own kids in the next room!" Naama said angrily.

I glared at her. "For your information, my kids were away most of the time."

"See? You shipped your kids off so that you could seduce my husband!" Naama snapped.

"They wanted to see their grandmother and father. Besides, it's not like Matt and I did it in front of them anyway. What do you and Matthew do with Aven in the next room, hm?" I snapped back.

"Matthew and I are married. Unlike you, I don't sleep with married men, you cheating whore of a mother!" Naama yelled.

I lunged for her again and she lunged for me, but security held us both back.

"Just stay away from my husband! You're only allowed to act with him. You better not even _think_ about talking to him when you're not doing a scene. And, for the record, he told me I am the only woman he could ever really love. He said you were the biggest mistake of his life, and that he could never love you the way he loved me! Now I have a modeling job starting tomorrow, so I won't be able to keep an eye on you, but be assured, if you even try to get my husband back for a second, I _will_ find out about it. He's over you. He only wants and loves me, so go find some other married man to steal. Just stay the hell away from mine!" Naama yelled.

The crew, Josh, and cast were all staring at me as if waiting for my next move. I was hurt that Matthew had said those things about me, I was furious at Naama, and I was more embarrassed than I had ever been before in my life. I saw Matthew coming over to Naama and taking her in his arms. I saw the look of pity in the cast and crew's eyes as they looked at me. A few were even looking at me with disgust. I couldn't take it any longer. "Excuse me, I'm suddenly not feeling very well." With that, I turned and ran towards the bathroom, getting there just in time before the tears started to fall. What had become of my life? I was shamed of myself and I didn't know if I would ever feel good about myself or anything besides my kids ever again.

* * *

~Matthew~

I couldn't believe what had gone down. My wife and Kelly had had it out in front of everybody. Now the whole cast and crew knew that I had had an affair with Kelly. Well, it wasn't that I hadn't known something was going to go down. When my wife insisted on going to work with me, I knew that something was going to happen. I just hadn't realized it was going to be that big. I hadn't realized that everyone would know about Kelly and me within the first half hour of my wife being there. I knew everyone would find out eventually, but I didn't exactly think it would be in that way. Oh well. As the old cliché goes, I had made my bed, and now I had to lie in it.

"I'm glad you stood up for me today." My wife said coming over to the couch that night. Aven was in bed. My new bed was going to be the couch for a while, I figured.

I smiled at her. "Well, you have every right to be angry with Kelly. I don't know what she expected." The truth was, I thought Naama should have left Kelly's kids out of it entirely. Kelly cheating with me did not make her a bad mother in the slightest. In fact, Kelly was the best mother I knew of—even better than my own mother at times. And my mother was a fantastic mother.

Naama smiled, and sat down next to me on the couch. She gently rubbed my thigh. "Why don't you sleep in the bed with me tonight? I think you earned it. Don't get me wrong—you're not getting any for a while. But I don't see any need in you continuing to sleep on this uncomfortable couch."

I smiled too. "You're too good to me."

She grinned. "I am, aren't I?"

I laughed, and she kissed me.

I was surprised, but glad. With a sigh of contentment, I kissed her back.

She gently pushed me away after a brief moment. "That's all your getting. Now come on before I change my mind and make you sleep out here for another _week_."

I quickly got up and followed her to the bedroom. "She didn't have to ask me again.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Collide**_

_**Chapter 16: Trouble Is**_

~Matthew~

At least I was back in our bed. It had happened a heck of a lot sooner than I thought it would happen. But the way my wife was acting towards me, I might as well have still been on the couch. She wouldn't let me touch her, despite the kiss we had shared the previous night. She slept as close as she could to the edge of her side of the bed. Any closer, and she'd have fallen out of bed. If I tried to wrap my arms around her, she'd give me a stern, "Don't!" Then she would threaten to send me back to the couch. We had a King-sized bed, so with her sleeping so close to the edge, and with her not letting me stray from my side of the bed, it was almost as if we weren't even sharing a bed.

I now lie in bed on my back, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about all the mistakes I had made in my life. Why had I cheated with Kelly? What was my problem? I had had the perfect life before. I loved my job, I had a beautiful wife who loved me for me (bad jokes and all), and a daughter who couldn't be more beautiful and sweet. What had compelled me to sleep with Kelly? I knew the answer to that. I had fallen in love with her. And despite what I had said to her and to my wife, I was still in love with her. But I was also in love with my wife. That should have been enough for me. I had met her first, and she was the one I married and had a child with. I should have just waited for my love for Kelly to pass. If I had ignored it, it might have already been gone. Then I had to go and sleep with her and spend the week with her, which only increased how I felt about her. It intensified my love for her. Now I was in so deep, and I didn't know how to get out. I was madly in love with Kelly, and I had to force myself to not be in love with her. I wanted to go back to my perfect happy life with my wife, but I couldn't be cause she was mad as hell at me with good reason. Heck, I was pretty sure Kelly hated me now too. How had my life become so messed up?

My wife awoke, and she turned her head to look at me.

I smiled. "Good morning, Sweetheart."

Her gaze turned distant; almost empty. "Matthew, you're only in this bed with me because I don't want Aven to wonder why her daddy is on the couch, and because I felt sorry for you, Lord knows why. And, I figured since you stood up to Kelly for me, you earned it. But that was all you earned. I don't want to make love with you, and I probably won't for a very long time. I'm mad as hell at Kelly, but I'm even angrier with you! You were the one who cheated on your wife then had the audacity to pretend like you were home alone missing me and our daughter. You had the audacity to tell me over the phone that you loved me, all the while you were probably saying the same thing to Kelly as you screwed her!"

"But I did miss you and Aven! And I meant it when I said I loved you. I still do more than anyone! I told you, I thought I loved Kelly, but it was just a meaningless crush!" I insisted.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you sure thats all it was? Because the way I see it, it had to be something big to make you cheat on your wife. That is, if you love me as much as you claim to."

"I do! Naama, you have to believe me! You're the only one I could ever love. Kelly was nothing but a meaningless fling." I was lying as I said it, but I wanted to change that. I knew it could eventually become a non-lie. Eventually I could fall out of love with Kelly, couldn't I? Then the whole fling would have been just that—a fling. A meaningless fling.

"Well, at least you got my name right this time," Naama said bitterly.

"I'm sorry! I know that's not enough, but I really am truly sorry, and will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you," I promised.

I tried to stroke her cheek, but she pushed me away. "Don't touch me! You lost your right to touch me. It's going to take you a long time to earn that right back, I'll tell you that right now. And don't get too excited about that kiss last night. It was a one time thing because I felt sorry for you, and again, was glad you stood up to Kelly. Don't expect any more kisses any time soon. You haven't earned any more of those either. I'm going to go feed Aven and get her ready. Mrs. Franklin will be watching her today. I don't want her at your work anymore. I don't want my daughter anywhere near Kelly."

With that, my wife got out of bed and left the room.

I sighed. Yep, my life had gone from being perfect to being in shambles all within one week. The worst part about it? It was all my fault.

* * *

~Kelly~

I took comfort in the fact that Naama would be at her modeling job today, and therefore not at work. Even so, I was not looking forward to going to work and facing everyone. I needed the money though, so I had no choice. I had been too much of a coward to tell my mother about Matt and I over the phone. I couldn't tell her in person without flying out to LA, and by the time I got around to flying to LA, she would probably have already out by way of the media. The media always found out about this kind of thing. I was just glad that my kids were too young to understand.

I knew Daniel would have a field day once he heard the news. Too bad for him, it wouldn't affect the custody case.

Anyway, the only option left was to write my mother in an email. I preferred emails anyway. That way I had everything she said to me written down, and I could read it as many times as I wanted whenever I wanted without missing or forgetting anything. Her response had been stern, but surprisingly not angry like I had I thought she would be.

I had printed out the email the night before and put it in my purse. I now took it out to reread so that I could have an extra burst of courage before heading into the studio.

_Kelly, when I first read your email, I had to reread it a couple times to make sure you have really done what you did. I'm not going to yell at you. I think you suffered enough. I don't know what you were thinking, sleeping with a married man. Most of the time married men always go back to their wives. You're a smart, intelligent girl. You should have figured it out. Besides, I raised you better than that. How would you feel if you were happily married to Matthew, and he cheated on you with Naama? You'd want to kill Naama, and you'd be heartbroken because the man you love so much, the man you thought loved you just as much, cheated on you with another woman. Can you see Naama's side a little? I know this sounds like I'm yelling, but I assure you, I'm not. I'm not one to judge. Lord knows I've made my share of mistakes with men. Love can make you do crazy things, and if you were that much in love with him as you said you were, then I guess I can see why you did it, even though it was wrong. You're not fully in the blame though, obviously. He cheated on his wife without much persuasion it seems. She was gone for a week, and bam! He was all over you. He must have had some feelings for you to begin with. He can't switch those feelings off just like that. I don't believe for a second that BS he is feeding you about never having loved you. If he didn't love you, he wouldn't have bothered cheating, and risking what he had with his wife. _

_ But don't get your hopes up. I know it's going to be hard, but try your best to forget about him when you're not at work. Keep it professional when you're working, and tell him that is all it is going to be—work. Be stern with him so that he knows you're not going to sit around crying over him. From the sounds of it, he is a jerk. I'm sorry, I know you love him, but come on, Kelly. He cheated on his wife. Even if he did leave her for you, what is to stop him from cheating on you? Once a cheater, always a cheater. _

_ As for the whole cast knowing, it will all blow over. It's NYC for crying out loud. Isn't there always some kind of scandal in NYC? It's like high school really. Even when you humiliate yourself and people laugh at you, it lasts all but a day—if even that—before someone else humiliates themselves and the attention is no longer on you. Besides, Matthew is the one who is a cheater. You're not going to be the only they are talking about. You're just going to have to do what you have to do, and eventually things will all go back to normal. If the cast are your friends, they will get over it, and not treat you any differently. If not, well, then they were never your friends to begin with, so to heck with them. _

_ I'll leave you with this warning, Kelly. Watch out for Matthew. I know you must still have feelings for him, but ignore them this time. A man like that will only bring you down. Living in LA, I've seen a lot of his type, as have you. _

_ Well, I think I've said everything I needed to say about that. I love you and I miss you. I don't love you any less or think any less of you because of this. Please know that. Give those two grand babies a hug and kiss for me. Love, Mom_

I sighed as I finished reading the letter. As usual, she was right. I just had to suck it up. I also had to let Matthew go, no matter how hard it might be. He didn't want me anymore, so why should I want him? He was going to go on living his happy life with Naama. He no longer needed me,

With another sigh, I shoved the letter back into my purse. Then, with a deep breath and an exhale, I headed into the studio.

* * *

~Matthew~

I was glad my wife was working today. I hated having her around, watching my ever move. She was so cold around me besides. Don't get me wrong. I'm not saying I didn't deserve the way she was treating me, but it didn't make it any more pleasant.

I seemed to have arrived right after Kelly had arrived. I went to hang up my coat and found her there, having just hung up her coat.

She looked away as soon as our eyes met.

I licked my lips. She was looking even more beautiful than ever. Her hair was up in a messy bun, but it looked sexy to me. She was wearing a grey sweatsuit with purple and white sneakers. Her makeup was light; barely noticeable even. It was the most dressed down I had ever seen her, and yet, she looked the sexiest I had ever seen her. Well, aside from the whipped cream bikini and the lingerie. I shook that last thought from my mind. What was wrong with me? I was so sorry for cheating, and now here I was still having impure thoughts about Kelly. I couldn't help it though. Whether I wanted to be with her or not, the fact still remained that Kelly was a very beautiful woman.

"What?"

I was taken from my thoughts at the sound of her voice.

I looked at her. "Hm?"

"You keep staring at me. What is it?" she asked, not sounding thrilled.

I blushed. Damn! She had caught me. "I uh... I was just thinking how nice you look today." I felt like an idiot for stammering.

She sighed. "Well, obviously it's not good enough; otherwise you'd still be with me. Oh, wait. I forgot that you never loved me, and that you were only with me for the sex until your wife got back."

I felt a twinge of pain in my heart. Great! Not only had I ruined my relationship with my wife, but I had ruined it will Kelly too. _Just peachy._ "I never said that."

Kelly's face showed no expression. "In so many words you did. But it doesn't matter anymore. I just want to tell you that, from now on, our relationship is strictly professional. We won't be going out to lunch anymore, and we certainly won't be friends anymore. There will be no outings with our kids, or anything of the sort. We both need the money, so, unfortunately, we're going to have to keep working with each other. That is all we will remain—actors, just doing our jobs. Do I make myself clear?" she asked. Her tone of voice showed that it was not up for discussion.

I sighed. "Crystal."

She nodded. "Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to be in hair, makeup, and wardrobe. I'm sure Josh must want you there too. I don't want to delay the tapings even for a moment. The sooner we get the shooting done with, the better."

With that, Kelly turned on her heel and headed for wardrobe, hair, and makeup.

I sighed. "I wish someone would shoot _me_ and get it over with," I grumbled to myself as I headed off to wardrobe, hair, and makeup myself.

* * *

~Kelly~

It had taken all the strength I had in me to tell Matthew what I had, but it needed to be done. My mother had been right. He was not going to leave his wife for me. Even if he did, what was to stop him from cheating on me? _Once a cheater always a cheater._ My mother was probably right. She had more life experience than I did. She knew what she was talking about.

But right now that wasn't my concern. I felt so out of place, which I _never_ felt at work. The crew was nice to me of course, but they weren't as talkative as they used to be. It just all felt so awkward—especially with the stylists. I sat in the chair and let them apply my makeup and do my hair in silence almost the whole time. We used to have conversations about our families and how our days went. There was none of that today.

Even the cast was taking sides. They didn't think I heard, but I did.

"I can't believe she did that to Naama! Naama was always nice to her. Naama and Matthew even have a daughter together. It didn't stop her though. I didn't think she was like that!" That comment came from Jessica. She was talking to Ed by the water cooler as I came out of the bathroom, which was right by the water cooler.

Ed nodded. "It's Matthew's fault too though. He's the one who cheated."

Jessica noticed me then, and blushed. "Kelly, I was just... I was..."

I smiled weakly. "It's all right, Jess. You're right; I did a horrible thing. I don't blame you for hating me."

She blushed even more. "I don't hate you. I just think it was messed up to do that to Naama."

I nodded. "I understand."

I could hear Chace and Connor talking on set. They had their backs towards me, and didn't see me.

"It's really none of my business. They are both adults. They can do what they want. It doesn't make me think any differently of them," Chase said.

Connor nodded. "Kelly and Matthew have both been so nice to me. I can't be angry with them. It doesn't concern me anyway."

"Besides," Chace added, "we've all made mistakes. Who are any of us to judge?"

Connor nodded again. "Exactly!"

I did feel better about that. I was going to thank them, but I didn't want to admit I was eavesdropping.

"Well, being a woman in a loving and happy relationship, I emphasize with Naama. She didn't deserve to be cheated on. No woman does!" Leighton said, joining the conversation.

"I'm friends with Matthew, so I cant be angry with him. It was a shitty thing to do no doubt, but he learned from it and is trying to make it right. As for Kelly, well, I don't know how to feel about her. This whole thing is just messed up!" Taylor said.

"You can't just blame Kelly though. Matthew is just as much to blame whether he is your friend or not!" Blake said.

"You're just saying that because you're closer to Kelly," Taylor said matter-of-factly.

Blake shook her head. "_No_, I'm saying it because it's true."

Penn came up beside Blake, his hand over her lower back. "Blake's right. They both messed up, but hey, they're human. They are equally to blame, yet, they are both sorry, so let's just drop it and pretend like it never happened."

"Naama can't drop it and pretend it never happened," Leighton commented.

Taylor nodded. "And you're just agreeing with Blake because she's your girlfriend."

"I am not! I do have a mind of my own you know," Penn said.

"You could have fooled me!" Taylor stated.

They all started bickering then, and it made me feel even worse. It was bad enough that I had slept with a married man and almost ruined a marriage, but now I was turning the cast against each other when they all used to be friends. I knew I had to do something. I owed it to them.

I walked onto the set and clapped my hands together loudly.

The cast all looked at me.

"All right, listen up! I know what I did was wrong. It was a mistake. I just fell for Matthew, and I couldn't help myself. I was coming out of a divorce, and I guess I just wanted to feel loved again. Matthew and I worked together, and he is a very attractive man. Like I said, I just fell for him. I was so in love with him that I wasn't thinking clearly. All I could think of was that I was lonely, and I wanted to be in love again. I wanted someone who my kids would love, and they adore him. Being in love makes you do crazy things. I had myself convinced that, if I could get Matthew to fall for me, then he didn't belong with Naama anyway, because he could be swayed from her. I thought that if he was really meant to be with her, then there was nothing I or anyone else could do to lure him away. I planned on leaving him alone if my plan didn't work." I sighed. "But, it ended up working—at least for the time being. As for him having a daughter, well, I love that little girl. I figured she could be just as happy with two mommies and eventually two fathers as she could with just her parents. Also, she'd have two siblings. I don't know, all I know is that Matthew doesn't love me. He realized his mistake, and is doing what he can to make it up to his wife. As for me, I'm just trying to move on, and learn from my many mistakes. Now, this only has to do with Matthew, myself, and Naama. Don't let it turn you guys against each other. You want to hate someone, then hate me. _I'm_ the one who made the mistake. Just please don't let it ruin your friendships with each other. That's all I want to say." I took a deep breath and let it out.

I then walked away, and sat down on the couch. The cast had just looked at me without saying a word. I hoped I had at least gotten through to them.

"Did you mean it?"

I looked up to see that Matthew was standing in front of me. He sat down beside me.

I looked over at him without expression. "Did I mean what?"

"That you were so in love with me." He nodded towards where I was standing with the cast moments before. "I overheard what you said to them."

I crossed my legs and looked straight ahead. "Of course you did."

"Well, did you mean it?" Matthew pressed.

I looked at him with annoyance. "Yes, I did. Unlike you, I mean it when I tell someone I love them. Now, if you'll excuse me, I don't think you're wife would approve of our conversation." I then got up and headed over to the water cooler to get some water. I didn't even look back. If I did, I might have lost my strength and will to stay away from him.

* * *

~Matthew~

I had been shocked, but, at the same time, pleased to hear that Kelly was in love with me. I know it shouldn't have made me feel good, but it did. It made me feel _really_ good.

Now, it was time to film a scene together. It was the last scene of the day, but it was also the hardest scene of the day. It was just one little moment where Rufus and Lily come in from a date night. They laugh together, then Lily thanks him for showing her a good time.

"I had fun tonight. Thank you," she says right before they kiss.

Rufus smiles and says, "Well, the night doesn't have to be over. There is still a lot more fun that could be had."

She smirks, and raises an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Why don't I just show you?" Rufus asks, his eyes lowering with desire.

He kisses her and picks her up. They continue to kiss passionately as he carries her up to the bedroom.

Kelly was professional the whole time, but I felt something change when we kissed. It was a familiarity that we were both welcoming in with open arms, or should I say, open _lips_. My hands caressed her back, and she sighed into the kiss, pulling me closer for just the briefest of moments.

I picked her up and carried her up the stairs, and was shocked to realize that I wished we could do more.

"And, cut! That was great, guys! We don't even need to film it again," Josh said to us.

"You can put me down now," Kelly said, her tone still cold.

I looked at her and blushed. I hadn't realized that I was still holding her. I set her down. "Sorry."

She grunted more than responded, then made her way back down the stairs.

I sighed, and followed behind her. I know that kiss had been something more than just acting for her. It had certainly been for me. I had wanted to make love to her, and beg for her forgiveness for leaving her. Which made me finally realize that I was even more in love with her than I thought. I no longer thought that this love could go away. All it seemed to be doing was intensifying. The question now was, what the hell was I going to do about it?

* * *

~Kelly~

I was eager to get out of work and home to my kids. That last kiss had made me so angry with myself! I had let it get to me. I had let it mean more to me than it should. It felt to me like he wanted it just as much as I did, but I knew that couldn't be. He had said himself that he doesn't love me. Heck, even after I admitted to him today that I love him, he didn't say he loved me in return. Not that I had given him much of a chance to, but still.

I sighed. "Get a grip Kelly," I said to myself as I made dinner that night. "He was just acting. That's what he does. He _acts_. He's just a really good actor."

"Who are you talking to, Mommy?" Hermés asked me. He had clung onto my leg, and was looking up at me with his sweet, innocent eyes.

I smiled, and gently stroked his hair. "Just myself, Honey. It helps mommy think."

Hermés giggled. "You're funny, mommy!"

I smiled. "You are too, Cutie. Why don't you go see how your sister is doing, okay? Watch some cartoons with her while I finish up dinner."

Hermés nodded. "All right, Mommy!"

I leaned down and kissed his cheek as he kissed mine. Then, he ran off to check on his sister, whom I had left playing with her toys in her playpen in the living room.

I sighed as I stirred the spaghetti sauce. Today had just been a slip up. It wouldn't happen again. From now on, any set kisses we shared as Rufus and Lily would remain just that—set kisses between the fictional characters Rufus and Lily.

I just hoped I could live up to that promise I just made to myself. I had to.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Collide**_

_**Chapter 17: Do I Have To Cry For You?**_

~Kelly~

A month had passed. Taping the scenes hadn't been too bad. There hadn't been many more romantic or sex scenes between Rufus and Lily. There were a few kisses here and there, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. I was just eager for the month to be over; then I could go back to LA for four months and forget about him. Or at least try to.

By now, the cast was acting cordial to me again. My speech seemed to have worked. The day after I had made it, Jessica had come up to me to apologize for what she had said earlier.

_"I'm sorry I judged you. I know you're sorry, and you regret it. I'm also sorry you had your heart broken. I guess I can't blame you for falling for Matthew. Hey, he fell for you too, so..." She trailed off._

_ I shrugged. "Yeah, well, he told me he never loved me, so I guess I should have just listened to my conscious instead of my heart."_

_ She shook her head. "Please! He loves you. He's just being a jerk because he got caught," Jessica said._

_ Ed joined the conversation then. He latched onto Jessica's arm and nodded. "He wouldn't have risked losing his wife if he wasn't in love with you. Speaking as a man, we do stupid things sometimes. We lie to get us out of difficult situations. Look, if you want me to rough him up a little, I will. I have to protect my stepmom, you know."_

_ I laughed. I knew he was joking on that last part, but I pretended he wasn't. "That's okay. I just want to forget this whole situation ever happened."_

_ "Well, we're here for you if you need us. And, again, I'm sorry for judging you," Jessica said. _

_ "And, if it makes you feel any better, we judged Matthew too," Ed teased._

_ I grinned. "It does."_

_ We laughed together, then Jess and Ed went off to talked with Chace and Leighton._

The rest of the cast just pretended like the whole event had never happened. I preferred it that way. They also seemed to have forgotten all about their fight they had had about Matt and I. They were all the best of friends again. I was more than happy about that. There was no use in having yet another thing on my conscious.

Anyway, we had just two weeks of taping left. They couldn't come soon enough for me.

* * *

~Matthew~

I titled my head back, closed my eyes, and let the warm water rush down my face as I showered before work.

I had decided to try to save my marriage. So, instead of trying to act on my feelings for Kelly, I tried my best to ignore them, and do whatever I could to try to get my wife to forgive me.

I tried buying her a new present a day, but it didn't seem to work. She gave me a cold look. "Do you honestly think you can buy back my forgiveness?"

I tried my best to stay calm. "No, I was just trying to show you how much I love you."

"I guess you should have thought of that before cheating with Kelly, shouldn't you have?" she asked.

I still wasn't back in her arms at night. It had been a month, and there wasn't much change in her behavior towards me. I was beginning to wonder if our marriage was even worth trying to save. I was still in love with Kelly, and from the way things were going, my wife didn't seem to be in love with me anymore.

I knew what I had to do. I had to be honest with my wife this time. I had to tell her how I felt about Kelly. I also had to tell her how I felt about our marriage. I had really wanted it to work, but I just didn't think I could ever get Kelly off my mind. I was starting to get tired of ignoring it. Even though there hadn't been many more sex scenes, there had been a few kisses here and there, and it was hard for me every time to kiss her as Rufus instead of Matthew. I wanted to be with Kelly, and my wife didn't seem to be to want to be with me.

Did I want to be with my wife? Well, I can say I wanted to want to be with her, but, the truth was, in my heart, Kelly was the one I truly wanted to be with. I no longer felt the same way about my wife as I did when we first got together. Kelly had changed the way I felt about my wife even before she had tried to seduce me.

I sighed. It was time I had the talk with my wife. I couldn't hold it off any longer. I would talk to her tonight after dinner.

I guessed I should call a hotel and book a room for a while. I had no doubt I would be moving out of the house tonight after my talk with my wife. But this conversation had to happen. There was no other way.

* * *

~Kelly~

Each day was a struggle to get up. It seemed just as I was getting over the whole break up with Daniel, in came a new problem. Of course, I had brought it all upon myself. I was just so sure that Matt loved me! Everyone was saying how he wouldn't have cheated on his wife with me if he didn't love me. However, the way I saw it, was, if he truly loved me, he wouldn't have gone back to his wife. Men cheated on their wives all the time and still stayed with their wives, claiming it meant nothing to them when they cheated. It hurt even more to think that it meant nothing to him to make love with me. I had been so sure Matt was the one. I was so sure that he would leave Naama and marry me and he would finally be the husband that I would be with for the rest of my life. So much for _that_ theory.

I had gotten to work early, so I had already been to the hair, makeup, and wardrobe trailers. I was now on set as Lily Humphrey.

I saw down on the couch of Rufus and Lily's apartment and laid down, being careful not to mess my hair up. I just needed a nap until taping started. Half the cast wasn't even there yet—including Matt, so there was no reason I _couldn'_t take a nap.

I closed my eyes and let myself lose consciousness shortly afterwards. I lived for the moments of sleep. It was the only time my mind was free from Matt and all the pain I was in on the inside that I had learned to mask so well on the outside.

* * *

~Matthew~

I arrived on set and was sent straight to hair, makeup and wardrobe.

"Good, you're here! Kelly got here early, and is ready to tape. Go get ready quick, and we'll film your scenes first," Josh said to me the second I arrived.

I nodded. "All right." Good. Maybe since we were taping our scenes earlier, we could get out at least a little bit early. I just wanted to get the talk with my wife over with.

So, I headed in to become Rufus Humphrey. It took about a half hour. It never took long for me to get ready since I hardly had any makeup, and I didn't have that long of hair to work with. As for wardrobe, well, anyone who watches the show knows how drab he dresses. There is never that much effort in putting an outfit of Rufus' on.

Once I had become Rufus Humphrey, Josh sent me to the set.

I walked into the studio and onto the set only to find Kelly sleeping peacefully on the couch.

It was as if someone else was moving my body and telling my brain what to do. Without really thinking, I walked over to the couch, and knelt in front of Kelly. I gently stroked her cheek. "Kel, wake up," I said gently. She was so beautiful. She reminded me of Sleeping Beauty, only a live version who was ten times as beautiful.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw me. "You came back to me."

My heart pounded. She was still hoping I'd come back to her? I had to have her back. There was no doubt in my mind now that I had to do what I was going to do tonight. "I, um... Josh wants us to start taping our scenes now," I said, not knowing what else to say.

She sat up quickly and cleared her throat. "Sorry! Um, I was out of it. I don't know what I'm saying." She brushed it off with a laugh. "I didn't get much sleep last night. I've been waking up every morning around three thirty for some reason. It makes me tired when I keep waking up." She yawned.

"Maybe you should see a doctor about it. He might be able to prescribe you something to help you sleep," I said, sitting down on the couch beside her.

She shook her head. "I'm fine. Let's just get to taping, shall we? I've memorized my script, have you memorized all of yours?"

I nodded.

"Glad to hear it, guys!" Josh said coming over to us just then. All right, we're going to start at the scene where Lily is doing work at her desk, and Rufus persuades her to leave the work and join him for some extra curricular activities in the bedroom."

Kelly blushed a little, but remained her composure.

I licked my lips, wishing she and I really could do some extra curricular activities in the bedroom. But first thing was first. I had to film my scenes for the day, and then I had to talk with my wife first. I had made the mistake of going behind my wife's back last time. I couldn't do that again. I wouldn't. I just hoped that one day she would finally be able to forgive me.

* * *

~Kelly~

I was absolutely horrified when I said what I had to Matthew. It was just that I was still out of it when I woke up. I always was out of it when I first woke up. I needed a moment to get my head straight again. I missed Matthew so much, and wanted him back so badly, that when I woke up and saw him by my side, looking down at me with what appeared to be love in his eyes, I really had thought for that moment that he was back for me. Then my head cleared, and I realized it was all just a fantasy. He hadn't come back to me and he never would. I needed to accept that.

"Come on, do you really want to do this boring work?" Rufus came up behind Lily and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"It needs to be done, Rufus. If I don't do it, it will never get done," Lily said.

"Please! You have a lot of people working for the company. Have someone else do it for you." Rufus took Lily's pen and tossed it across the room.

Lily took off her reading glasses and shot Rufus a look of annoyance. "It is important that it gets done exactly the way it needs to be, and I'm the only one who can assure that it is. Now go get my pen please."

Rufus shook his head. He began kissing down the side of Lily's neck. "Not until you come upstairs with me. Come on, take a break! It's not going to kill you. This can wait until tomorrow."

Lily ignored his kisses. "No, it can't. I have to have these in by noon. Fine, if you're not going to give me my pen back, then I'll just get another one." She opened one of the desk drawers and took out another pen. She shut the drawer, and was going to go back to her work. However, Rufus pulled the pen from her hand and tossed that one too.

"Rufus, knock it off! I have to get this work done tonight!" she snapped.

Rufus began unbuttoning her blouse from behind her. He stuck his hand in between the material, and gently ran his hand over her bra.

She sighed. "Rufus, don't..." Her tone was becoming less stern by the moment.

He began kissing her neck again. "Please, just a half hour."

She smirked. "You don't even last that long."

He nodded. "True. But I love holding you in my arms after."

She sighed. "Well, I suppose just a half hour break won't hurt..."

He grinned, then picked her up and kissed her. "I love you."

She kissed him back. "I love you too. Now let's go! Time is ticking!"

He smirked. "Yes, M'am!" He ran up the stairs with her then.

Lily laughed. "Rufus, be careful! You're going to drop me!"

"I'm not going to drop you!" he said in the tone of a reassuring a worrywart.

"And cut! Great guys! You guys always work so great together. I hardly ever have to re-tape anything when I'm working with just you two," Josh said. "You guys just have such great chemistry!" He blushed then, as if realizing that that comment was a bit inappropriate after what had happened between Matt and I. "All right. Take a short break while we film Leighton and Ed's scene. Again, great job!"

Matthew had set me down right away this time. I knew it was because last time I had bitched him out.

"Should be a good scene to watch," he said to me with a grin.

I nodded, and gave him a slight, halfhearted half smile. "I'm sure the fans will enjoy it. Excuse me." I then went to go call the nanny. Helena had been a little fussy this morning, so I worried about her. I also wanted to get my mind off the scene I had just had with Matthew, and how much I wished it had been a scene out of real life. I knew it would never happen, so there was no use in keeping the thought in my head.

* * *

~Matthew~

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. There were no more scenes to tape with just Kelly and I. We taped with the kids, and that was about it. Even so, that first scene had been enough to last me the whole day and then some. I kept thinking of the part where Rufus undid Lily's blouse and touched her. Even just over the bra had made me insane. I needed to have her again. My wife had been nowhere in my thoughts, and I knew even more so then that I had to do what I had to do.

I headed out right after we taped the last scene of the day. I said my quick goodbyes, then left for home.

The whole way home, I practiced what I was going to say to my wife. I knew it was going to be painful for both of us, but I knew that eventually she would heal. Eventually, she would find happiness, and then I could be truly happy with the woman I love, knowing that Naama was as happy as I was.

I arrived at home, and Naama surprised me by having dinner already made and on the table.

"I already fed Aven, so she's just going to have a cookie while we eat," Naama said to me as I took off my coat and hung it up.

I smiled as I slipped off my shoes, and headed to the table. "Thank you. This all looks wonderful." I sat down, waiting for the catch. She had been so angry with me that this somehow seemed like a trap.

She sat down, and smiled at me. "I figured, it's been a month, and you've behaved. You've been doing your best to be a good husband again. I have every right to be angry with you, but maybe I've been a bit hard on you. I did appreciate all the gifts you gave me." She took some spaghetti and put it on her plate, then handed the bowl to me.

I took it. "Thank you. And, you do have every right to be angry with me. In fact, I wouldn't blame you if you still are."

She smirked as she put some green beans onto her plate. "Oh, I am still angry with you. Don't get me wrong. I just think I could start easing up on you just a bit. Maybe, if you continue to be good, I'll let you kiss me again. And, if you're _really_ good, I'll even let you hold me in bed."

I smiled at her, suddenly not feeling very hungry anymore. She had gone through all the trouble to make dinner though, so I had to eat it. I couldn't do two horrible things to her tonight.

We ate our dinner, and made small talk. When we finished, she stood up. "Do you want to clear the dishes? I'll get the chocolate cake I made if you do."

I put on another smile. "All right." I wasn't postponing on purpose. I just didn't want her dessert to go to waste either.

A half hour later, the dishes were all put away, and our dessert was done. We got Aven ready for bed then, and I sang my daughter her nightly lullaby until she fell asleep.

Finally, I knew I couldn't postpone the discussion any longer. "Honey, I need to talk to you about something."

Naama looked at me in what looked like a mixture of surprise and suspicion. "Okay..."

We headed into the living room and sat down beside each other on the couch.

I took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"What is it, Matthew?" she asked, sounding very slightly annoyed, but the annoyance was still detectable in her voice.

Well, this was it. As Elvis Presley once sang, "It's now or never." Never certainly wasn't an option, so I decided to speak now. "I think we should separate."

* * *

~Kelly~

I lay in bed that night feeling like death warmed over. Jenna had to stay the night so that she could watch the kids for me. Every time I started to get up, I'd feel like I was going to throw up. In fact, the only time I got up was to throw up. I couldn't keep anything down. _Great!_ That was the last thing I needed. I felt bad making my nanny sleep on the couch, but there was nothing else I could do but pay her extra. The whole night was just miserable for me. I couldn't even kiss my kids because I didn't want to risk them catching anything. I prayed to God it wasn't the H1N1 virus. I was trying not to think that way. I just hoped I felt better in the morning, because right then, I felt like I as dying.

* * *

~Matthew~

My wife blinked, her expression blank. "Is this because of the way I've been acting towards you lately? I'm sorry, but it just really hurt me when you cheated on me! I'm trying to get over it, but I'm going to need just a little bit more time. Maybe we can go to counseling or something. Remember, _you_ cheated on _me_. I think I deserve this time to try to get over it. I'm trying, you _know_ I am."

I put my hand over her shoulder. At least she didn't shrug it off. "Sweetie, it's nothing you did. Believe me. It's just that... I don't know how to say this. I don't want to hurt you."

Her eyes narrowed. She started to look less desperate. "I think you've already gone past that point, Matthew, wouldn't you say?"

I nodded, suddenly feeling kind of stupid. "Of course. I just meant even more."

She sighed. "Well, you might as well go for the gold."

"I tried to fall out of love with Kelly, but I can't. I tried so hard, Sweetie, but it's always her in my thoughts and in my dreams." _Stupid, Matthew!_ I wanted to slap myself in the face as soon as that had come out. I hadn't needed to go into that much detail. I just wanted to be honest this time. But now I was going to hurt her even more.

She glared at me. "Did you cheat on me again?" Her tone was calm and even, but I knew she was doing all she had in her to keep it that way.

I shook my head. "No! I didn't kiss her outside of Rufus, and I certainly didn't sleep with her. In fact, she isn't exactly my biggest fan right now."

"Then why are you wasting your time on her?" She asked as if it was a no brainer that I forget about Kelly. If only it were that easy.

"Because I can't get her out of my head! I want to be with her more than—" I cut myself off, knowing how it would sound to say it that way. Was there any way of saying this without hurting my wife? I was beginning to think there wasn't.

My wife looked like she was about to cry. "Go ahead, say it. You want to be with her more than you want to be with me."

I softened my tone. "I didn't say that."

"But you were thinking it, and you do! Do you know you call her name out in your sleep? That is part of the reason I haven't let you touch me in over a month! I kept telling myself to give it a couple weeks and you'd go back to thinking about me; you'd go back to calling out _my_ name. But no. I thought maybe I could start acting nicer to you. I thought maybe we could fix our marriage for Aven's sake, but apparently, it's too much to ask!" She was sobbing now, and I felt horrible. I didn't even deserve to live!

I had tears in my own eyes. "I'm sorry! I've just fallen so hard for Kelly."

She looked angry now. "And here I believed you when you said Kelly meant nothing to you!"

I looked down at the floor. "I was lying to myself as well."

"Don't you love me anymore?" Naama asked me, looking like she was about to cry again. "I _am_ your wife and the mother of your child."

I looked her in the eyes, feeling a stabbing feeling in my heart as I saw tears slowly trickling down her cheeks. "Of course I love you! I always will! But I just don't feel the same kind of love for you that I did when we were married. If Kelly didn't exist, I'm sure I'd still love you in that way, but..." I trailed off, not wanting to say the last part.

I didn't have to. My wife finished for me. "But she does exist, and your love for her made your love for me go out the window. At least in the true love and desire sense."

I looked at the floor, not saying anything to deny it.

Naama wiped the tears from her eyes. "I think you should go," she said. "I'm not going to stop you from seeing your daughter. You may be a crappy husband, but you're a good father. Besides, I wouldn't do that to Aven. We'll work something out later, but right now, I really need you to leave."

I nodded. It was a good thing I was able to book a month at the Hilton. "I'll go pack some of my things and come back for the rest later."

Naama nodded.

I made a quick retrieval of my things, and packed them in my suitcase. Next, I called a cab, then headed to the door.

"Can I come over tomorrow to see Aven and get the rest of my things?" I asked, hoping it wasn't too much to ask.

Naama just nodded, looking as if she was trying to hold the tears back until I left.

I walked over to her and kissed her quickly on the lips, then brushed her tears away with my thumb. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

I then grabbed my bags and left, waiting out front for the cab.

I didn't even feel the cold as I waited. All I could think of was what a monster I was for hurting my wife. I was even more of a monster for immediately thinking of ways I could win Kelly back. I didn't deserve Kelly any more than I deserved my wife, but I had to have her anyway. I loved her. I wasn't going to lie anymore—to myself or anybody.

* * *

~Kelly~

I arrived at work feeling okay. I didn't want to have to miss work if I didn't need to. I wasn't able to get to sleep until around two in the morning, and I woke up at five, sick. I threw up in the toilet, but then took a shower and brushed my teeth and felt much better. Maybe it had just been a twenty-four hour bug. Well, it hadn't been a full twenty-four hours that I was sick, so maybe it had been something I ate. Come to think of it, those egg rolls I had the day before did kind of look like they had been sitting out for a while. I guess I shouldn't have ordered them, but they had looked so good! Well, they were so good I got to taste them twice. I wrinkled my nose at the thought. Well, at least I was feeling much better now and didn't have to miss a day of work. I couldn't afford to miss any work, what with my apartment in NYC, my house in LA, and my nanny and lawyer fees. Not to mention the money it took to support my kids and myself. Life certainly wasn't easy, but we had no choice but to do what we had to do to get through it.

I arrived at work just as Matt did.

He nodded at me as he hung up his coat. "Good morning."

"Good morning," I said without much enthusiasm as I took my own coat off.

He took it from me and hung it up for me.

"Thanks," I said, still not showing any enthusiasm.

"Guys, great, you're both here. Today is the sex scene. Are you guys going to be okay with it?" Josh asked us.

It was our first sex scene since the cast had found out about us, and since Matt had broken it off with me.

I sighed. "I'm okay with it if Matt is. Whatever gets the views."

Matt nodded. "I'm more than okay with it."

I glanced at him, giving him a look.

Josh didn't seem to notice. He grinned. "Great! Now, if you guys go get ready, we can start shooting as soon as you're done." He walked off.

I headed for the wardrobe trailer, but Matt grabbed my arm to hold me back.

I whirled around to look at him. I scowled at him. "What are you doing?"

"I want you back. I can't get you off my mind. I need you!" he said.

I laughed bitterly. "Yeah, right! I've heard it all before, Matthew. You say that, then you'll go back home tonight and be back in your wife's arms and bed."

He shook his head. "No."

I raised an eyebrow. "No? What do you mean, no?"

"I left her. I told her that, thought I still love her, I can't get my mind off you, and that I don't love her the way I loved her when I married her. I told her it's because I love you that way, and that that's never going to change."

I thought about it for just a moment. _He left his wife? No. It's too good to be true, Kelly. Listen to your mother._ A line from my mother's letter entered my mind. _Even if he did leave her for you, what is to stop him from cheating on you? Once a cheater, always a cheater._

I didn't think he'd actually left her for good anyway. I believe my mother had asked me if I actually had thought he'd leave me for his wife. He had, but for how long?"

I sighed. "Matthew, I told you I want to keep this professional. You left me for your wife once, and you know what they say—history repeats itself. I honestly don't think for a second that you wouldn't do it again."

He shook his head. "Kel, please! I left her for you because I love you and only you! You have to believe me, and know what I'm telling you is the truth! I'm miserable without you!"

I wanted to badly to believe him, but I just couldn't risk losing him again. I couldn't risk having my heartbroken again. I held back the tears, and tried my best to keep my voice stable. "I've heard it all before. You said all that before, and then went back to your wife. I'm sorry, but I'm not letting you do that to me again. I'm done being an idiot. Now, I believe Josh wants us to get ready." I pulled my arm roughly away from him and left to get into character.

It had hurt me to say that to him, but I had to do what was best for me. I just hoped that it would eventually also _feel_ like it was best for me.

* * *

~Matthew~

It was frustrating how hostile Kelly was acting towards me. I understood her reservations, and she had every right to act this way towards me after the way I had treated her, but come on. I told her I wanted her back, and I knew she wanted the same thing. Why wasn't she welcoming me with open arms? I knew I was being arrogant, but it was driving me insane! Why couldn't anything ever just be easy? Not that I deserved easy. I sighed.

"All right. Matthew, pick Kelly up and carry her through the door. Sit her down on the bed, then I want you both to start undressing each other," Josh ordered.

I held back a smile. Kelly still wanted me, try as she might to deny it. This was going to be the perfect test to prove her wrong.

"Are you all right?" I asked her. I knew she must be hating this. Well, pretending to hate it anyway.

"I'm fine," she said coldly. "Let's just do this and get it over with."

So, I picked her up, the director called action, and we began filming the scene.

I sat her down on the bed and started to slowly undress her.

She began undressing me slightly faster than I was undressing her, so I picked up the pace to match with hers.

I had her on her back in no time, and we were kissing passionately.

Her hands moved to tangle in my hair as I kissed down between her breasts.

It was starting to get a little hot in there, if you know what I mean. We continued to kiss passionately, and, just when I was beginning to worry that I was going to have an embarrassing problem on my hands, the director called cut.

"All right, now, get under the blankets. We need to simulate the sex scene," the director said.

I swallowed hard. _Great_! I looked at Kelly, and noticed how flushed her face was. Her breathing was heavy, and I knew that she was as into this as I was. It gave me renewed hope.

Once we were set to start taping again, they began filing, and we began kissing. I had to move my body over hers and she had to throw her head back as if in ecstasy. It was all becoming a bit much for me. Her fingers dug into my back, and our nights together were all coming back to me—the sexy lingerie, the baths, the ice skating, the zoo, the whipped cream bikini... An involuntary moan escaped my lips.

I quickly kissed her again. "I love you," I whispered in her ear.

She suddenly looked sick. Then, it happened—she threw up all over my shoulder. Um, yeah, not quite the reaction I was hoping for.

* * *

~Kelly~

To say I was horrified would be the understatement of the year. "I'm _so_ sorry!" I said to Matt.

"It's okay; don't mention it," he said, smiling weakly. He got up off the bed. "Are you all right?"

I shook my head. "I thought I was. I was sick most of the night last night and this morning, but then I felt better, and thought I could go to work. I guess I was wrong."

"Kelly, why don't you head home? We can use what we got," Josh suggested.

I nodded. "I think I better." I just wanted to get out of there. I was feeling slightly better now that I had rid my stomach of its contents, but the embarrassment factor was still pretty high.

"Here, let's get you something to drink," Josh said.

Blake came over with some water and I drank it. "Thanks, Sweetie."

"Are you okay?" Blake asked me with concern.

I nodded. "Just a little bug is all it is I'm sure."

Matthew had gone off to the bathroom to clean off his shoulder. At least he had his shirt off and I hadn't ruined his shirt.

I got up out of bed and put Lily's clothes back on. "I'm going to go to wardrobe and get my own clothes on, then I think I'm going to go home and lie down," I announced.

"I think that's a good idea," Josh agreed.

Matthew came out of the bathroom, and grabbed his shirt. He put it back on, as well as his pants, socks, and shoes. "I think I should walk you home, Kel."

Josh nodded. "I think that would be a good idea."

I rolled my eyes and sat back down as I put Lily's shoes back on. "I appreciate it, but that won't be necessary. I'm sick; not an invalid."

I stood up, and headed for the exit.

Matthew rushed after me. "Kelly, I'm going with you!"

I whirled on him. "I don't need you to. I'm not of your concern anymore!"

He placed a hand overtop of my shoulder. "Damn, it, Kel! Can't you see I still care about you? Can't you see I'm still madly in love with you, and still need you in my life?"

I was starting to feel woozy. "You don't mean it. You said it before and didn't mean it. You don't this time either. You're just going to break my heart again. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go home, and without y—" I couldn't finish my sentence. I suddenly felt too sick to do anything. I felt my knees start to feel like Jello, and then they stopped supporting me. I was vaguely aware of Matt crying out my name in worry and catching me before all went black.

* * *

~Matthew~

My heart was pounding, and I was terrified as I saw Kelly's eyes roll in the back of her head. Thank God I was able to catch her before she hit the ground.

The cast and crew cried out, and rushed over to make sure she was all right.

"Someone better call an ambulance. She needs to get to a hospital," Josh said.

Blake nodded, and ran for her cell phone.

"I'll ride along with her," I said.

Josh nodded. "Thank you. Does anyone know her nanny's number? Someone should give her a call as well."

"I'll call her when we get to the hospital," I said.

Kelly's eyes started to slowly flutter open. "What happened?" she asked.

"You fainted. Blake called an ambulance. I'm going to go with you to the hospital and get you checked out," I told her.

"What? No! I don't need to go to the hospital! I'm fine! I just fainted. I need to lie down at home; that is all!" she protested.

"You're going to get checked out. You need to do it for your children if nothing else. You don't want them catching whatever it is you have, do you?" I asked, knowing I had said the right thing.

She sighed. "Of course not."

I smirked. "Then it's settled."

She sighed and scowled.

It was tough if she didn't like it! I wasn't going to lose her—especially not to some never treated illness she might have. People have died of the Swine Flue, and they have died of Pneumonia. I wasn't going to let that happen to her. Apart from my daughter, she was my life. I don't know how she had become my life so quickly, but she had. I think that proved just how special she was, and I was not about to let anything happen to her. Ever.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Collide**_

_**Chapter 18: This I Promise You**_

~Matthew~

"You didn't have to call an ambulance, you know," Kelly said to me as I sat with her in the room they had temporarily assigned her. "I'm fine. I just have the flu or something."

I pulled a chair up next to the bed, where she was sitting. "Kel, you fainted. What was I supposed to do?"

She gave me a look as if it were obvious. "Um, how about just waking me up and asking me how I felt?"

I sighed. "I panicked, all right? Anyway, if you do have the flu or pneumonia, you need to find out for sure so that you can get help. You don't want the kids getting it, or anyone else for that matter."

Her look softened. "I'm sorry I threw up on your shoulder. I didn't mean to. I just couldn't stop it. I don't think you'll get sick though. You did wash it off practically right after it happened. Then again, we were kissing. Maybe they can give you something to stop it from forming in you, whatever it is. I'm sorry. I shouldn't even have come to work today. I just thought I was better."

I shook my head. "Kel, don't even worry about it. You can't help if you're sick."

Before Kelly could respond, the doctor entered the room with his chart. He smiled at Kelly. "I have your tests results in." He nodded towards me. "Are you her husband?"

Kelly blushed. "No, he's just a good friend, but he can stay. I don't mind."

The doctor nodded his agreement.

"So, what is it? The flu or pneumonia? Please tell me it's not the swine flu," Kelly said.

A smile played at the corner of the doctor's mouth. "No, it's not any of those."

"Then what is it? It's nothing serious, is it?" I asked, feeling my panic kick in again. I stood up; too nervous to sit.

The doctor grinned. "It's depends on what you consider serious."

"Please just tell me before I go insane!" Kelly said, trying her best to keep her tone friendly. She smiled to help with that.

The doctor chuckled. "All right. The fact is, you're not sick; you're pregnant."

All the color drained from Kelly's face, and I was sure my own face must be white as a sheet as well. I fell back down into the chair and gripped the arm rests. _Pregnant?_ For the first time in my life, I was not only at a loss for words, but a loss for thoughts as well.

* * *

~Kelly~

"I'm pregnant?" I asked, hardly able to get the words out. They sounded so strange to me even as I said them.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, Ma'am! The tests confirmed it. You're about six weeks along."

_Six weeks._ That was right around the time Matt and I had first made love. Well, one of the many times. Not that I had any question as to whose baby it was. Matthew was the only one I had slept with since Daniel. And I hadn't slept with Daniel since Helena was conceived. The baby was definitely Matt's. I honestly didn't know how to feel. I mean, where did Matt and I even truly stand?

"Are you happy? You should be! A baby is a wonderful gift from God!" The doctor was trying to be friendly, but I just wished he'd go away.

I put on a smile. "Yes, of course! I thought I was done having kids, but there's room for one more." It was a lame thing to say, but I really didn't know what else to say. Like I said, I wasn't really sure _how_ I felt about this.

"I'll leave you two to your privacy. I'll be back in a few minutes to refer you to an obstetrician. I know of a couple of good ones to choose from," the doctor said.

I nodded. "Thank you."

He nodded back politely, then left the room.

Now, here it was—Matt and I left alone in an uncomfortable silence.

Matt was the first to speak after what seemed like an eternity of silence. "Is it mine?"

I was a little annoyed. "Of course it is! You do the math. It's exactly the time we had our affair. I'm not a tramp. I don't sleep with someone unless I'm truly in love with them. Who else would there be? It certainly isn't Daniel's."

He got out of the chair and sat down next to me on the bed. He took my hands in his own. He looked me int he eyes. "Kel, we both know it was more than just an affair."

I kept eye contact with him. "Was it?" I had lost all emotion. I honestly didn't even know what to feel.

"Of course it was! Look, all those horrible things I said to you was just me trying to convince myself that it meant nothing. I hated myself for loving you. I hated myself for hurting my wife and tearing my family apart. But, when I realized that I couldn't get you out of my mind or heart..." He trailed off, as if needing time to think of what to say next. Finally, he continued. "I realized that I'd be hurting my wife and daughter more by pretending I was happy when I wasn't. I just don't feel for my wife the same way I did when she and I first met. In fact, what I feel for you is stronger than anything I've ever felt for _anybody_."

_ "_Even stronger than the love you had for her when you met her? Stronger than the love for her when you married her? Stronger than the love for her when you found out she was pregnant? Even stronger than the love for her when Aven was born?" I highly doubted it, as much as I wanted to believe it.

He nodded. "Yes, on all accounts! Don't get me wrong. I do love her. A part of me always will. But it could never be as much as I love you."

I looked away. "You just think you feel that way because I'm going to have your second child."

He took hold of my chin and gently forced me to look at him. "No! I felt that way for you far before I found out you were pregnant. I'm not a male slut. I don't sleep with anyone _I'm_ not truly in love with. Please excuse the cliché—This baby is just the icing on the cake."

I smiled. "So, you want the baby?"

He nodded. "Of course I do! I don't understand how you got pregnant though."

I smirked. "Your parents should have had that conversation with you a long time ago."

He chuckled. "Very funny. What I mean, is, weren't you on the pill?"

I shook my head. "I'm still nursing Helena, and some pills can have abad effect if you're nursing. I hadn't been having my period as often, so I just assumed it was menopause."

Matt snorted. "That's a lot to assume! You're not that old anyway."

"Some women experience it in their thirties, or start perimenopause, which means you skip periods, and can't conceive during a time when you skip one. I was already late, and hadn't slept with anyone, so I figured I was safe that month," I explained.

Matt nodded in understanding. "Well, that explains it then. Maybe it was just stress. I know my wife skips periods when she is under a lot of stress."

I looked down at my lap; not really enjoying the mention of his wife. "So, where do we go from here?" I said in almost a whisper.

Again, Matt moved my face towards his. "It's up to you. I'll tell you right now, I'm not going to stop pursuing you until you agree to be mine again. I've let you go once—I'm not going to do it again. It's just up to you how long you want to play this game."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I don't play games. Right now, I just need to be sure you really mean it this time, and aren't going to regret leaving your wife."

He shook his head. "I don't. I wouldn't have left her if I didn't want you more."

I sighed. "I'm tired. We can talk about this later? Right now, I just want to get the information from the doctor, and then go home and rest."

"I'm going with you," he said.

"That won't be necessary," I said. I just wanted to be alone to think.

He was persistent. "I'm going to make sure you get home safely. You're pregnant with my baby now, so I don't only have you to look out for."

I sighed, only half annoyed. "I didn't ask you to look out for me."

"Tough! You have no choice." He crossed his arms over his chest to show he wasn't going to let me get out of this one.

I sighed, and crossed my arms over my chest as well. "Fine! But you're leaving once I'm home safely."

"We'll see," he said.

I glared at him, but didn't say anything more on the matter. I guessed, deep down, I kind of liked him looking after me. Not that I'd ever admit it to him.

* * *

~Matthew~

The doctor came in a short while later and gave Kelly the information she needed. He then had her set up an appointment with her chosen obstetrician. He had also given her a prescription for some prenatal vitamins.

Once everything was set up, I hailed us a taxi, and we took it back to her place. I would get her vitamins for her later, no matter how much I was sure she would protest that she could get them herself. The more I thought about it, the more I was excited about the baby. After all, he or she would be a symbol of Kelly's and my love for each other. I was sure Aven was going to love a new sister or brother to play with. Well, she might get a little jealous at first, but I knew she'd grow to love her half sibling.

Kelly told worried Jenna that she just had a stomach bug. I guessed she didn't want to get into the whole, "Who's the father?" thing.

Helena was taking a nap, and surprisingly, so was Hermés.

After a few minutes of small talk, Jenna left, and Kelly turned to me. "I'll see you tomorrow at work. Please don't tell anyone about the baby. We need to think of the right time to tell people. You know it's eventually going to get out, and it will be all over the media. We need to prepare for it. I don't want my kids getting hurt over this; or your wife for that matter. I do still care about her feelings even though it seems like I don't. When it comes to love, I'm selfish unless it involves my kids. That is why I pursued you even though you were married. I was head over heels in love with you."

"And you still are," I said confidently.

She sighed. "Of course I am. I can't just switch my feelings off for you like a light switch."

I took her hands in my own. "We'll handle this together. I won't say anything until you're ready. You're right. We have to handle this as carefully as possible so we don't hurt my wife anymore than we already did, and so we don't put your children at any risk."

She nodded. "Thank you. You can go now, please."

I shook my head. "Let me stay with you tonight. I want to hold you while you sleep. We also need to talk. I want you back. I mean it, Kel. I can't function without you. I tried, and I just can't."

"You managed just fine without me before you met me, and before we made love," she said nonchalantly. She pulled her hands away from mine and looked away.

I took her face between my hands. "Well, now that I've fallen in love with you, there is no going back." I kissed her then, long and passionate like I had been wanting to the day I had told her goodbye.

She cried out, trying to resist for just a moment, before sighing into the kiss, wrapping her arms around me, and kissing me back just as passionately.

When we broke the kiss, she was a little out of breath. "How do I know you won't leave me for your wife again? Heck, how do I know you won't fall out of love with me and in love with a newer woman yet? If it happened to your wife, and it could certainly happen to me. You could love a new woman more than you ever loved me."

I shook my head. "That is never going to happen! I never would have left my wife if I thought you were just some fling. Trust me, Kel. If I had any doubts—any doubts at all—I wouldn't have left my wife for you. Kel, I was miserable when I said those horrible, untrue things to you. I didn't mean a word of them!"

Kelly looked hurt. "You said I was a mistake." Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes, and I wanted to punch myself right in the face.

Instead, I gently brushed the tears away with my thumbs. "The only mistake I made was letting you go. It was the biggest mistake of my life, and I'm going to have to live with it for the rest of my life."

"Do you really mean it, Matt? Because if you don't—If you have any doubts at all—please don't waste my time."

I grabbed her, and pulled her close. "With every breath I take and every beat of my heart, I love you, Kelly Rutherford! If I am lying, may God strike me down dead right now."

She smirked. "Well, I hope you're not lying then, because I really don't want to have to clean up the mess."

I grinned. "So, does this mean, you'll forgive me and take me back?"

She sighed, and paused for a brief moment.

Just when I was starting to worry that I'd have to try to convince her even more, she roughly pulled me close to her. "Don't you ever do anything like that to me again, you hear?"

I nodded; so relieved. "I promise! Never again!" I kissed her, so happy to feel her kissing me back with just as much passion and desire.

Her lips brushed against my right ear. "Make love to me, Matt. Please?"

She didn't have to ask twice! I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, my lips never once leaving hers. God had given me a second chance, and this was one chance I was never going to mess up again.

* * *

~Kelly~

Everything just felt so right, kissing him, touching him, making love with him. I felt like I finally had everything I could ever want and need. The only problem was how we were going to handle this problem of me being pregnant. Of course I was keeping the baby. I didn't believe in abortion, and I most certainly wasn't going to give up any child of mine—especially not Matt's. But we were going to have to deal with the media's spin on this. I knew they were going to portray me and some home-wrecking whore, and Matthew as some dead beat father and husband who cheats on his wife and knocks another woman up. They wouldn't say how we are so deeply in love we are with each other, or how we never intended on hurting anyone. I mean, in a way, it is a good thing. Naama would have been stuck with a man who loved another woman more. She should be with someone who loves only her and can't be persuaded over to anyone else.

"I love you so much."

I was taken from my thoughts at Matt's words.

I smiled too. "I love you too. You have no idea how much."

He kissed me as he continued to make love to me.

I kissed him back, and did everything I could to make him feel as good as he was making me feel. I figured even if I couldn't get through with words how much I loved him, I could at least try showing him.

His hands roamed my body, and his mouth found my breasts as he entered me again and again.

I moaned, wrapping my legs tightly around his waist.

"You're so beautiful," he told me.

I brushed my lips against his ear. "And you're so incredibly sexy. I just can't get enough of you."

He took my face between his hands and kissed me. "You're never going to run out of me, so you don't have to worry."

We both grinned, then kissed some more as he began to make love to me more intensely yet. It didn't take long before we were both climaxing, clinging tightly to each other, and trying to keep our moans of pleasure down so as not to wake the kids.

He kissed me for quite sometime after, then we lay in bed, just enjoying being in the other's arms.

"You know you're going to betrayed as this horrible person who cheated on your wife and got another woman knocked up, don't you?" I asked, not wanting to break the news, but wanting to make sure he knew what he was getting into.

He kissed my neck. "I know, but let them talk. The media is always going to talk no matter what we do. As long as we know the truth, and the people we love know the truth, nothing else matters. Besides, they're right. I did cheat on my wife and get another woman pregnant. But I love said woman more than I loved my wife, so I shouldn't be with Naama anyway. She deserves someone who is in love with her and only her and always will be. Sure, I should have left her before cheating with you, but what's done is done. What matters is that I'm right where I belong now." He tightened his grip around me.

"And they are going to portray me as a home-wrecking whore, who didn't even care how it would affect her kids," I added.

"If anyone calls you that, they'll have me to answer to. Besides, your affair didn't affect the kids. Maybe it would if the guy you cheated with was horrible to them, but I love those kids. In fact, I'll love them as if they are my own." He stroked some hair out of my eyes. "I'm in this for the long run no matter what is thrown at us."

I smiled, and pushed some hair out of _his_ eyes. "I know you are. I'm so lucky to have you. I love you so much!"

His eyes lowered. "I'm the lucky one." He leaned in and kissed me.

We kissed a little more, and I knew that no matter what happened, we were going to be okay. As long as I had Matthew, I was invincible.

* * *

~Matthew~

The next morning, I knew I had to go to my wife and tell her Kelly was pregnant. She needed to hear it from me before she heard it anywhere else.

I knocked on the door to the apartment, feeling weird knocking at my own place. It was now soully Naama's though. It was going in soully in her name come the new month.

She opened the door, and looked at me as if I was just another person. "Are you here to see Aven?"

I nodded. "Also, I need to talk to you about something. It's important."

She motioned me in. "I just finished nursing her, so be careful with her. I don't want her throwing it all back up." She nodded towards Aven, who was playing in her playpen.

"Hey, baby girl! Daddy missed you!" I said running over to Aven and gently picking her up.

She grinned so brightly. "Dada!"

"Did you miss me? Hm?" I asked, tickling her ribs.

She laughed, a big, happy laugh, causing me to laugh as well.

I visited with my daughter for a little bit, so relieved that my wife was nice enough to still let me in her life. I couldn't go without my daughter. It was wasn't an option,

"So, what was it you needed to talk to me about?" Naama asked me, coming back into the room after a bit.

"I'll talk to you later, all right?" I asked Aven.

She nodded and smiled.

I smiled too, and kissed her cheek before setting her back in her playpen.

I sat down on the couch, and motioned my wife over.

She looked at me cautiously, but sat down next to me anyway.

"I need to tell you this before you hear it anywhere else," I said, getting right to it.

"What is it? I doubt anything you say can surprise or hurt me anymore, so just say it," she said, sounding eager to be done with this conversation.

"Kelly's pregnant, and it is my child." There. I had said it. I didn't mean to be so outward with it, but sometimes that's just the way it needs to go.

She nodded. "I'm not really surprised."

"You don't have to worry. I know the media will be on your side when they tell the story." I knew it was lame of me to say, but I didn't know what else to say.

"As if that makes it all right! People will still talk. I couldn't keep my husband happy. Our marriage was a sham. You know how it goes." She sounded so nonchalant. I think she was just trying to hide the pain.

"I'm sorry. It's all I know to say," I said.

Naama shrugged. "Hey, you did what you felt you needed to do. You want to be with her and not me anyway. This doesn't really change much. I just want to let you know, tomorrow I'm filing for a separation. I figured I might as well do it as soon as possible since we have to be separated a year before we can legally divorce."

I nodded. "I agree."

"If you'll excuse me, I have a few things I need to do today, so..." Naama trailed off.

I nodded. That was my cue to leave. "Keep in touch about the separation. I'll do anything I need to do."

She nodded as well. "Thanks.

I picked up my daughter. "Daddy will see you tomorrow, okay?" I asked.

She smiled, and I kissed her cheek before setting her back down.

I then left. Well, it was done. Now I had one more thing to attend to before going to Kelly's.

* * *

~Kelly~

I was glad that Jenna could watch the kids. Matt wanted me to come to his hotel room for dinner. I knew dinner would most certainly involve "dessert" afterwards.

I knocked on the door to Matt's hotel room, eager for our night together. I was so happy I had him back. I had told my mother, afraid that she was going to try to talk me out of it. However, she was happy for me! She was impressed that he finally had the guts to leave his wife. I also told her that, after he left his wife, we found out that I was pregnant. She was shocked, but _so_ happy that she was going to have another grand baby. I originally hadn't planned on having any more kids, but not everything always goes according to plan.

Matt opened the door, pulling me from my thoughts. He grinned. "I'm glad you could make it." He kissed me.

I kissed him back, and he let me in, shutting the door behind us.

"Jenna loves the kids. She is always more than happy to stay with them," I said as Matt helped me get my coat off.

"I can see why. They are amazing kids," Matt said.

I nodded. "Yes, they are."

"Dinner just arrived right before you got here. I ordered us the mango chicken." He pulled out my chair and I smiled as I sat down and let him push me back in. He had a candle lit on the table. It provided the only light.

"It sounds great!" I said.

He smiled as he sat down across from me.

"You look so smoking hot tonight," he said with a grin.

I grinned too. "Just wait until you see what I have on underneath."

He moaned. "Dinner can't be done soon enough!"

I smirked. I was wearing a new dress I had gotten. It was a simple grey dress that was extremely low-cut. It was short too, only going to the middle of my thigh. I wore nude stockings and three inch black pumps as well. Underneath my dress, I wore a new, red lace neglige that left nothing to the imagination.

"So, do you want a boy or a girl?" he asked me as we ate.

I smiled. "I don't know. I'd be happy with either."

"I'll be happy with either as well, but I want a boy. That way I'll have one of each," he said with a grin.

I nodded. "I can understand that."

"But, if it's a girl, I won't love her any less. I do have Hermés," he added.

I took his hands in mine from across the table. "Yes, you do. I wish you really were his father—Helena's too."

He gently squeezed my hands, giving me a little smile. "Me too," he said before going back to eating.

Once we finished our dinner, we were both still hungry, so we decided to order some chocolate covered strawberries.

We talked more about our baby as we waited for the strawberries to arrive.

"What should we name him or her? Do you have any names you like? I think I'm over the whole H name, and I'm also over the Greek thing. New father, new direction," I said.

He thought about it for a moment. "Well, for a boy, I kind of like Nicholas or Nathan."

"Those are sweet names," I agreed. "I'm not sure what I'd like. Maybe for a girl Elizabeth."

"That is a beautiful name," Matt said with a smile.

"Well, we have just over eight months to decide," I said, looking down at my stomach, my hands resting over it.

"I can't wait until we can feel him or her," Matt said, placing his hand over my stomach.

I put my hand over top of his, and we smiled at each other without words. Then, we kissed, and continued to kiss until the strawberries arrived.

* * *

~Matthew~

"Why don't we eat these in bed?" I suggested. Kelly's outfit was getting the best of me. I couldn't wait to get her out of it.

She smiled. "All right. Bring them to bed. I just have to go to the bathroom quick."

So, she headed for the bathroom, and I blew out the candle on the table, then turned on the bedside lamp. I pulled back the covers and climbed back in. We had also gotten a bottle of sparkling apple cider, so I made sure our glasses were filled. I set them on the beside stand, and brought the plate of strawberries into bed with me.

Kelly came out of the bathroom a moment later.

"Did you wash your hands? I joked without looking up.

"Yes, I did," she said, sounding amused and annoyed at the same time.

She climbed into bed, and I looked over at her. I instantly felt aroused when I saw what she was wearing. It was an incredibly short piece of red lace lingerie that was completely see-thru.

I swallowed hard, and tried to calm myself down. "You know, maybe the strawberries can wait."

She smirked. "Nonsense! We ordered them, so we might as well eat them now." She picked one up and brought it to my lips.

I took a bite, my eyes never leaving hers.

"Is it good?" her voice suddenly taking on a seductive tone.

"Try one." I held one out to her.

She bit into it and chewed it. She licked her lips when she swallowed it. "It's _really_ good." She took a sip of her apple cider, and handed me my glass.

I took a sip as well.

We continued to feed each other strawberries, and drink our apple cider.

We both only had two strawberries before we both were in the mood for something other than strawberries.

Kelly ate one more, then she grabbed one and straddled me. "One more." She held it to my lips.

I ate it, then pulled her in for a passionate kiss. "No more strawberries; just you."

She smiled. "I won't say no to that."

"First, I want to give you something," I said, my heart pounding. It was time. As much as I wanted to ravish her, I needed to do one more thing. I couldn't wait any longer.

She smirked seductively. "Weren't you already about to do that?"

I laughed. "That will come in a moment. But first..." I trailed off as I reached underneath my pillow, then pulled out a blue velvet box.

Kelly looked surprised. She placed a hand over her heart.

"I have loved you the moment I laid eyes on you. I though, well, at least my coworker is beautiful. When I first kissed you as Rufus, I remember enjoying it more than I enjoyed any other kiss in my acting career. Then, when I started hanging out with you off set, I was happier than I'd been in a long time. When we first kissed off set, I immediately wanted more. And when we first made love, I knew without a doubt I was in love. And when I had to let you go, I realized I couldn't live without you. So, I want to ensure that I will never lose you ever again!" I flipped open the box, revealing the diamond ring I had picked out earlier after talking with my wife. It was white gold with diamonds along the sides, and a nice-sized diamond in the middle.

She gasped. "It's beautiful!" She sounded in awe.

"I never want to live without you, Kel. We'll have to wait a year until Naama and I can divorce, but I didn't want to wait another moment to ask you. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" I looked at her face in hopes of getting her answer before she said it. She had tears in her eyes. I hoped that was a good sign, and not a bad one.

Then, she said the three words that made my heart leap. "Yes, I'll marry you!"

I cried out in happiness and slipped the ring on her finger. "You've just made me the happiest man on earth! I love you so much!" I kissed her more passionately than I have ever kissed her before in my life.

She kissed me in return, just as passionately. "You've made me the happiest _woman_ on earth, so we're even. I love you too...so much! Make love to me."

I set the remainder of the strawberries down on the floor, then I reached over her and turned off the light. Then, she was all mine, and I was all hers.

I was so incredibly happy that she had agreed to be my wife! I was truly blessed even though I didn't deserve to be. I was going to spend the rest of my life making sure she never regretted saying yes to being my wife.

* * *

~Kelly~

I was so happy I was going to be Matt's wife! When I saw the ring box, my brain ordered me to not get my hopes up until I knew for sure. Then, when I saw it, I wanted to scream yes from the rooftop! The ring was _so_ beautiful. At that moment, I loved him even more than I ever did before.

As soon as he turned the lights off, I straddled him. I needed to have him now. I wanted to make love with my fiancé. Oh how I loved that word!

He slipped off my negligée from one shoulder, causing it to fall down off my right breast. His mouth made contact with my breast.

I quietly gasped, and I closed my eyes, my head thrown back a little. He always knew just the right things to do to make me feel so good.

It didn't take him long to get the whole negligée off. I unbuttoned his shirt and kissed down his chest. He lifted his torso so that I could get the shirt completely off him. I undid his belt, button, and zipper, then pulled off his jeans. He was already barefoot, and I had ditched my pumps before climbing into bed.

He slid off my stockings, his hands quickly ridding me of my underwear as well.

I waisted no time in letting him inside me. His moan as I did so was so erotic.

I stayed on top of him at first, but, after a moment, he wanted to be on top. He lay on top of me, and our lovemaking became more loving than the mindless passion it had started out as.

We made love through most of the evening, starting up again shortly after finishing. Finally though, I knew I had to be back. I had promised my children I'd be home tonight.

"I have to be back for the kids, but come back with me. In fact, you might as well move in with me, since we're going to be married." I grinned. That sounded to wonderful. We were going to be married!

He smiled. "Until we find a bigger place anyway. With our baby along the way, we need another room." He touched my stomach again, and kissed my neck.

I licked my lips. "I'd like that,"

We kissed a little bit more, then we finally dragged ourselves out of bed and put our clothes back on.

He pulled me in for another kiss before we opened the door to leave. "I love you more than my own life."

"Well, that works out great because I love you more than _my_ own life," I said. I couldn't believe how blessed I truly was. "I never should have let you let me go," I said to him, taking a line from Rufus.

Matt grinned. "Well, I'm never going to do it again."

I nodded. "I know." We kissed again, and finally left for home, arm-in-arm.

I may not have known what the future would hold, but, what I did know was that I would never have to find out what life was like without Matt again, and he would never have to know what life was like without _me_. No matter what else in life changed, that was one thing that would never ever change.


	19. Epilogue

Author's note: I want to thank you all SO MUCH for your reviews. I appreciate it more than you'll know. You guys rock! And it rocks so much that M&K have a chance of being together in real life too! Let's hope!

I might do a wedding/honeymoon sequel, so be on the look out for that eventually. Love you guys! xoxo, Rufly Girl

_**Collide**_

_**Epilogue: Collide**_

~Kelly~

It was almost eight months later, and I was due to have the baby any day now. I was lying in bed, reading a magazine while Matt took a shower. The kids were all in bed, and it was nice to have a moment to relax while I still could.

Things hadn't gone as badly as I had thought they would once the media found out. They were actually quite supportive. Though, I must say, they weren't as supportive as the cast was. I smiled, my magazine temporarily forgotten as I thought back to the casts' reaction at finding out about the baby.

_Matt and I came into the set room, where everyone was lounging around. _

_ Matt cleared his throat. "Everyone, Kelly and I have something we want to talk to you guys about."_

_ Everyone cleared around, crew included. They looked like they knew what we were going to say was a big deal. I guessed they probably already knew because of the affair._

_ Matt placed an arm around my waist, and held tightly. "Well, first off, I think you all should know, I've left my wife for my Kelly. I know that must make me sound like a jerk, but I'm sure you probably already think I am for cheating on my wife to begin with. I wouldn't have left her if I wasn't a hundred percent sure I was in love with Kelly and wanted Kelly more, but I am and I do."_

_ "We don't think you're a jerk. You did what you felt you had to do. We're happy for you and Kelly," Jessica said to him._

_ Leighton nodded. "I think you two are adorable together!"_

_ Blake nodded. "I secretly always thought you two would be the cutest couple ever!"_

_ Penn placed an arm around Blake and smiled. "I'm glad you finally decided what you wanted."_

_ Matt nodded as well. "Me too."_

_ "I think you guys should also know that we're going to be getting married. He proposed to me last week. We were just waiting for the right moment to tell you guys. I just haven't been wearing my ring, but now..." I trailed off as I held out my hand to show them._

_ Blake and Leighton both gasped. _

_ "Oh my gosh!" Leighton exclaimed._

_ "That's so beautiful!" Blake took my hand to admire the ring. _

_ "Aw, congratulations, guys!" Leighton said, hugging me first, then Matt._

_ Matt and I both grinned, and thanked them._

_ The rest of the cast and crew joined in on the congratulations, and Matt and I graciously thanked them as well._

_ Matt looked at me then as if a silent question on whether we should tell them about the baby now or not._

_ I nodded my permission. _

_ He turned back to the cast and crew. "There's one more thing I think you guys should know."_

_ They all looked at us with suspicion. It was kind of funny._

_ "What?" Taylor asked with an amused smile._

_ Matt took my hand and we smiled at each other before turning back to the cast and crew and announcing in unison, "We're going to have a baby!"_

_` They were all silent for a moment. At first I thought they were going to react badly, but then they all started talking at once._

_ "Oh my gosh, cute!" Blake said._

_ "Aw! I'm so happy for you two!" Leighton said._

_ "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Jessica asked._

_ "How far along are you?" Connor asked._

_ "Any names picked out?" Penn asked._

_ "Thanks!" I said, unable to stop grinning. _

_ Matt was grinning just as much. "We don't know the sex yet. I think we're going to wait until he or she is born."_

_ "I'm seven weeks along now," I said, placing my hand over my stomach._

_ Matt put his hand on my back and gently began rubbing my back._

_ I smiled, and rested my head against his shoulder._

_ "We have a few names in mind, but nothing is set in stone yet," Matt said._

_ I nodded. "We're having a little trouble on the girl name, but we might not even have a girl, so we might not even have to worry."_

_ "Well, you have to let us help plan the wedding!" Leighton said._

_ Blake nodded eagerly beside her._

_ "And we want to be in it!" Penn said._

_ Connor, Ed, and Chase nodded. The girls followed suit._

_ Matt nodded. "Deal! We have to wait until my divorce and go through, but I'll definitely find a spot for you guys."_

_ I nodded as well. "I'd be honored to have you all in the wedding."_

_ The girls all grinned, then hugged me. The guys shook Matt's hand and patted him on the back in congrats._

"What'cha thinking about?" Matt asked, climbing into bed with me. He was just wearing a towel around his waist, and his hair was wet.

I set my magazine on the nightstand, and took him in my arms. "I was just thinking about how welcoming the cast was to us when we first told them about us and the baby."

He grinned. "We work with some pretty great people, don't we?"

I nodded, and he kissed me.

I moaned, kissing him back. I slid my hand down to remove the towel from around his waist.

His hands roamed my body as he gently got on top of me. He slid off my underwear.

"I don't know how you can make love to me when I'm fat as a cow," I said, feeling very self-conscious.

"You're not fat as a cow! You're pregnant with my baby, and that makes you even more beautiful than you already are. I will never not love making love to you," he said.

I stroked some hair out of his eyes. "How did I ever get so lucky?" I asked.

He smiled. "It's funny; I wonder the same thing about myself."

I smiled too, and we kissed again, soon after making love. He always knew just how to make me feel so beautiful even when I was feeling so the opposite.

* * *

~Matthew~

As I lay in bed with Kelly after our love making, I watched her sleep, but couldn't sleep myself. I took her left hand in mine, admiring her engagement ring.

Kelly was resting her head on my chest as she slept. I stroked her hair as I thought back to when the media found out about us. They weren't _too_ harsh. I guess some were a little harsh, but most of them were very supportive. I remembered the first one was very supportive. It said that Kelly and I made a beautiful couple, and they were surprised it took us so long to get together.

Another one called Kelly a home wrecker and me a cheating bastard. It of course had to make up stories how I was sleeping with her while Naama was pregnant with Aven. I knew there were going to be some tabloids out there to stretch the truth. But, thankfully, there weren't that many bad ones.

When they found out about her pregnancy a few months later, the media was all really nice about it. Some of the magazines even sent us gifts for the baby.

I thought back to when we had the first sonogram. It was a beautiful moment for both of us. Seeing our baby, even though it didn't look much like a baby to me, was amazing. I already felt so much love for it.

"_Would you like to know the sex?" Kelly's doctor, Dr. Carter asked us._

_ Kelly and I looked at each other. _

_ "We said we wanted to be surprised. Did you change your mind?" I asked her._

_ "I don't know. It would be nice to know what color to make the nursery," she said with a grin._

_ "I still want to be surprised. I want to know too though. I'm not sure what we should do!" I was torn._

_ "Let's wait!" Kelly said. She took my hand and smiled. "We'll figure something out for the nursery."_

_ I kissed her. "All right."_

And so it was settled. We would wait. It was so hard not knowing, but we made do. We painted the room white and yellow. We had a room for all three kids now that we had bought a new house together. It had four bedrooms. It was costly, but, since we both had good paying jobs, we could afford it. It was worth it.

Hermés was so excited to have a new house and a new room. He had been even more excited to hear about his mother being pregnant and me moving in with them, being his new daddy for real. I could still see his smile. He was such a cutie. I was so blessed to have him as a soon-to-be stepson.

The first night we stayed in our new home, I sang Hermés to sleep, and then Helena as well.

_"You're such a good father to them. I love you so much!" Kelly said to me, her arms wrapped around my neck._

_ I grinned, and we kissed. "Mm, I think it's about time we break in our bedroom."_

_ "And what do you mean by that?" she asked, a sly smile on her face._

_ "Christen every room," I explained. I began kissing down the side of her neck as I backed her into the bedroom._

_"Hm, what do you mean by christen?" she asked, trying her best to look serious. _

_ I grinned. "Shut up! You know exactly what I mean."_

_ She grinned too. "I don't think I do." Her tone said she knew darn well what christening meant._

_ "Well, then, since words aren't working, I guess I'm going to have to use actions," I said, gently pushing her down onto the bed._

_ "Mm, yes. That's what I'm looking for!" she said._

_ We grinned at each other until we kissed and undressed each other._

_ Then I showed her exactly what I meant by christening the bedroom, leaving absolutely no doubt in her mind._

We ended up eventually christening every room but the kids rooms. We figured we wouldn't do that to our kids even if they never knew what had gone on in their rooms.

Kelly woke up, and looked up at me with a smile. "You can't sleep?"

I shook my head, and gently rubbed her shoulder. "Nah. I was just thinking about when we first got this place."

She grinned. "And we made love in almost every room?"

I grinned too, and nodded. "That was incredible."

"You're the one who makes it incredible," she said, kissing my chest.

"No, _you_ are," I disagreed.

She kissed up my chest to my lips. "Why don't we try to settle this discussion? Maybe it will help you sleep."

"And how should we settle it?" I asked, playing the dumb one this time.

She grinned. "I have to go to the bathroom first, then I'll show you."

She got out of bed, and headed for the bathroom.

I licked my lips. I wanted her so badly. She just had this affect on me. I could never get enough of her.

I lay back in bed and closed my eyes, resting my head on my hands.

I waited for what seemed like quite a while. "Honey, are you okay in there?" I asked. "You didn't fall in, did you?" I joked.

She came out a moment later, her hands over her stomach. "My water just broke. I need to get to the hospital."

I jumped out of bed immediately. "The baby?" I asked.

She nodded. "I'm going into labor."

I quickly jumped out of bed and began to dress. We had her bag already packed for such occasion, and Blake and Leighton had both offered to stay with the kids no matter what the hour.

Kelly called Blake while I dressed, and Blake agreed to call Leighton and be right over.

"Can you hold off until they get here?" I asked. I could tell Kelly was in pain because of her contractions, and it was killing me. She had had contractions earlier, but they had been so far apart, neither one of us had thought much of them.

She nodded. "I just need to sit. I'll be all right."

I helped her sit on the bed, and we waited for either Blake or Leighton. Whoever was there first would just have to stay with the kids by herself until the other got here.

I held Kelly's hand, and stayed with her the whole time.

Leighton arrived first, and we were off moments later.

We took a cab to the hospital, and it seemed to take excruciatingly long—even at night! It was one of the times I cursed the city for being the city that never sleeps. There were so many cars on the streets even though it was well past eleven!

Finally, after what seemed like forever, we got to the hospital. I checked Kelly in, and then we headed for the labor room. I was glad they didn't give me crap about being in the room with her even though I wasn't her husband. She was still going to be my wife, and it was still my baby, so I had every right to be there.

I took Kelly's hand after she got into her gown. Everything was happening so fast! "Are you scared?" I asked her.

She smiled at me. "Nah! I've done this twice before, remember? I'm happy because I'm going to have our baby. We'll finally know if we're going to have a boy or a girl."

I grinned too, and kissed her hand. "I love you so much."

She smiled. Her smile was so beautiful. "I love you too."

I would be here every step of the way in her delivery. It wouldn't be hard, for I loved her more with every beat of my heart and every tick of the clock.

* * *

~Kelly~

I was so excited to have Matt's baby! I may not have planned on having another baby, but now that I was pregnant with his, I couldn't have been happier. I think mainly I was happy because it was Matt's. Had it been anyone else's, I wouldn't have been as thrilled.

Anyway, I'll spare the gory details, but I was in labor for four hours. It wasn't too bad since I had an epidural, but still, it was no picnic. Giving birth never is.

I was more worried for Matt. He looked so guilty. He even apologized for putting me through it!

I smiled as best I could. "Baby, we both had something to do with this." I kissed his hand. "It is going to be so worth it in the end. You'll see."

He smiled weakly back at me, as if he wasn't sure I was saying it just to be nice or not.

"You're hiding how much pain you're in," he stated.

"It's not too bad. I have an epidural. Don't worry, Baby. I'll be fine." I knew I would be. As long as I had him by my side, I knew I could do anything. He was such a refreshing change from Daniel. I just hoped Matt knew how much he truly meant to me. I loved him more than I had ever loved Daniel. I knew I would never love any man as much as I loved Matt.

Finally, the time arrived to push, and it was only about ten minutes after that that I had our baby.

Matt and I grinned at each other, and held the other's hand tightly when we heard our baby cry. He had tears of joy in his eyes. I was glad I wasn't the only one.

"Congratulations," Dr. Carter said, smiling at us. "You have a baby girl."

Matt and I looked at each other, the joy apparent on his face, as I was assure it was on mine.

"Another girl! Well, I'm doubly blessed with two daughters then," he said.

"I'm sorry. I know you wanted a boy," I said to him.

He shook his head. "I want our daughter. I love her so much already!"

I grinned. "Me too."

After the doctor cut the umbilical cord, and the nurses washed the baby off and put her in a blanket, they handed her to me.

"She's so beautiful! She has your eyes," I said, looking from her to Matt.

He grinned. "And your nose. She's beautiful just like her mommy!"

She was completely bald, but she was so beautiful! I know all mothers think their child is the most beautiful, but she really was.

"So, have you picked out a name for her?" one of the nurses asked us.

Matt and I looked at each other. We had come up with the name just a few nights ago if it were a girl. Our baby was to be Nicholas Matthew if it were a boy. But we had an even better name picked out for a girl. Her first name was Matt's pick, and her second name was my pick.

"Yeah?" he asked me as confirmation.

I smiled and nodded.

Then, we both turned to the nurse with a grin and answered her together. "Lily Elizabeth Settle."

* * *

~Matthew~

"Here she is!" I said, walking into the house with Lily and Kelly. Kelly was holding Lily, and I was the proudest I had ever been.

"Welcome home!" everyone shouted.

Kelly and I grinned.

The cast was there waiting for us, as were Hermés and Helena. Blake had called me and asked if she could have the cast over to welcome us home, and I didn't have the heart to tell her no. She and Leighton had been so good watching Hermés and Helena while we were at the hospital. Besides, I liked showing off my new baby. However, I was surprised to see Naama there with her new boyfriend and Aven.

A few months ago, Naama had started dating a model slash actor she met at one of her jobs. His name is Yehuda Levi, and they had become really close almost right away since he had just been left as well. They bonded, and were still going strong three months later. She was really happy, and I was happy for her. I hoped that he could love her the way I never could.

I was also glad that she and I were able to remain friends despite me having left her for Kelly.

She hugged me when I approached her. "Congratulations. She's beautiful."

"Thank you." I hugged her tighter. "I really appreciate you coming."

"Don't mention it," she said with a smile. She placed an arm around Yehuda, looking really happy.

Yehuda placed his arm around her and kissed her, looking at her with such love in his eyes.

I was glad for her. It seemed to make her take our break up a whole lot better now that she has met someone. Heck, she was even getting along with Kelly. No doubt they would never be BFFs, but, they were civil to each other, which was all I could ask for.

"Thank you for coming. You're looking beautiful, as usual," Kelly said politely to Naama.

Naama smiled. "So are you, even after having a baby. Lily is beautiful by the way."

Kelly nodded, smiling as well. "Thank you!"

"You guys came up with the cutest name!" Leighton cooed as she gently stroked Lily's cheek.

"Well, I met her mother because of her role as Lily. I figured it is only fitting," I said, so proud.

"And I always loved the name Elizabeth. Luckily, it went well with Lily," Kelly added.

"Is it short for Lillian?" Taylor asked.

I shook my head. "Nah. I just like Lily. And of course, we'll call her Lil for short." I grinned.

Kelly smiled too, and we kissed.

The girls, except for my wife, Aven, and Lily of course, all awed.

"Now we have to make another one so that we can have a Rufus," I said, moving my eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Kelly smirked as everyone else snickered. "Oh, I don't think so! If you want another kid, then _you_ have it this time. Besides, Rufus is an ugly name. No offense."

I decided to ignore that last comment, even though she was kind of right. "Aw, come on, baby! Don't you want to at least try for one? It's the fun part," I joked.

She rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "Who says we can't still have the fun part? We just don't need to make a baby during it is all."

"Okay, can we please change the subject? I think I speak for everyone when I say I'm really not comfortable listening to this," Penn teased.

"I don't know. I actually find it kind of hot!" Taylor said.

Blake, Jessica, and Leighton al nodded vigorously.

Chace rolled his eyes. "Women!"

The guys laughed as the women rolled their eyes. Well, Naama just smiled politely. I figured it probably _was_ best Kelly and I didn't joke that way around her.

So, I changed the subject. "I hope you all don't mind watching Lily every once in a while."

"Dibs on first!" Leighton said.

"I'm gonna old you to that!" Kelly said with a grin.

I placed my arm around my fiancé and kissed her neck.

Hermés loved to kiss Lily's cheek and hold her hand. It was so adorable! Helena and Aven kept smiling at Lily. That was just as cute too.

"Can you say Lily?" I asked Aven.

"Sister!" she said.

Kelly and I both laughed.

"Very good!" Kelly said to her.

"My baby is smart!" I said, proud of my oldest daughter.

We socialized for about a half hour more, then Lily started to get a little fussy. Our guests took the hint, and soon after they left after more congratulations and offers to babysit. Of course they also all said again how beautiful Lily was. Indeed she was—just like her mother.

Kelly went into the bedroom to nurse Lily while Hermés and Helena watched cartoons.

I followed her in, just wanting to be with my girls.

I sat down next to Kelly on the bed. She was sitting on the bed with her back propped up against the headboard as she fed Lily.

"Hey, save some for me!" I joked at Lily. "Then again, there are two, so we can each have one. Move over!" I pretended like I was going to suck on Kelly's chest.

Kelly laughed, and playfully pushed me away. "You're disgusting!"

"You never had any complaints before when I have my mouth on you," I said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well you're not nursing off me then," she said dryly.

I lay back and closed my eyes, my head propped on my hands. She didn't seem to want to joke around, so I would let her be. I was kind of tired anyway. I hadn't gotten much sleep in the past few days.

I must have fallen asleep, for, when I woke, Kelly was on top of me, her hair falling down at her sides. She smiled down at me. "All the kids are down for a nap. If you want, we can take advantage of our alone time, since we won't be getting much more for a while." She began kissing down my neck. "You can do whatever you want to me, and I promise to do whatever you want me to do to you. You're so good to me and our kids. I just want to show you my appreciation."

I moaned, and pulled her in for a passionate kiss on the lips. "_You're_ the one who deserves the gratitude."

"Well, show me your gratitude, and I'll show you mine," she purred.

I moaned. "Are you sure you're ready so soon after having Lily?"

She looked at me, her eyes filled with a clear desire. "I'm always ready for you, baby."

I moaned again, and gently pinned her beneath me. We kissed, then touched, then undressed, then made love.

I loved her so much! We had been through a lot, her and I, but it was somehow all worth it. I had a beautiful wife, and a beautiful daughter with her—not to mention another beautiful daughter and two beautiful step kids that I loved as if they were my own.

I could hardly wait to spend the rest of my life with her. I knew I would, and there was no way I would rather spend the rest of my life than with her.

I silently thanked God for that one beautiful day that I met the woman who would be my love interest on _Gossip Girl_ and, little did I know then, in real life. It was a day I would never forget. It was the day that me and the beauty that is Kelly Rutherford collided.

* * *

*The End*


End file.
